


A smile to remember

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, special guests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 73,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: One manic monday at work you meet a handsome, tall man named Tom Hiddleston who happens to be the uncle of Dylan, a child in your care. The actor who is known worldwide soon pops up every now and then to pick up his nephew. Coincidence?Further along the story there will be special guests appearing...





	1. The one where you meet a kid, a stuffed gorilla and a handsome man at work.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m new to writing stuff like this, but i thought i´d give it a try. 
> 
> This is a story about Tom Hiddleston and a original femal character (you, if you want to) I hope you bear with me and give it a try. This will be more then a Oneshot. I´ve got some Ideas in my head :)  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.  
> Sorry for grammar mistakes or else… english is not my first language.

It was your first day at work after a relaxing weekend. Since you work in Nursery Education you mostly enjoy some peace and quiet in your off time. A good book, a nice Play or movie. Which doesn´t mean that you’re not one to go dancing if you feel like it.

This Monday morning starts out as usual. You make sure everything is ready for the kids and soon parents begin to bring them in, greeting you. You are just taking a book out of it´s shelf as someone whirled into your leg. Hugging you as hard as possible for such sweet little arms. “Hey Miss (Y/L/N) I´m baaaack!” You look down and smile at Dylan. He´s new in your group but won the hearts of the kids as well as the teachers quite fast.

You crouch down and look into his eyes, smiling still. “Hey Mr. Dylan it´s so good to have you back after your vacation.” He grins at you and hugs you again. You haven´t been paying attention to anything else then this little kid and your conversation so far.

“Coooome Misss (Y/L/N) I HAVE to show you something!!” He takes your hand in his little one and tugs you along into the hall. After rounding the corner, you have to come to a sudden stop. Almost colliding with a tall figure. You look up and see someone tall and lean smiling right at you.

Beside him you see Sarah, Dylans mother laughing quietly.

 “Hey there, are you allowed to run in the hall?” He asks, as you look him in the eyes. There is a little mocking grin playing inside them. But Dylan wont budge. He starts tucking at your hand “Coooome now Misss (Y/L/N)” You shrug and say “I think it´s rather important...so yes, we are…aaaand you´ll have to wait.” With those words said you follow Dylan fast (but not running anymore) to his backpack.

The tall man next to Sarah laughs almost dumbfounded and turns to see what Dylan was up to. You don´t glance back. You just hunker down and wait for Dylan to reveal what was so important to him. Dylan fumbles around in his bag and takes out a little stuffed gorilla. He presents it to you with a huge grin on his face and eyes wide open.

“Look Miss (Y/L/N) I got this from Uncle Tom.” Dylan talks really fast and excited.  “It´s a big gorilla and he´s strong and protective and look at his face… he´s smiling now but Uncle Tom sad he would be looking REAAAAL mean when I’m sleeping and some ghost tries to come near me!!” He makes growly noises and puts the gorilla nose to nose with you.

You have to fight to stay serious with this cute little display of joy and emotions in his face. But you nod and say “Oh yes, I can see that happening!” Dylan smiles and throws his arms up and hugs you.

“I have NOOOOO trouble sleeping anymore.” You hug Dylan back and are not aware of Sarah and the man next to her watching you with a smile on their faces. As fast as Dylan tackled you with his hug, he let go of you and said “I´ll go play now!” He beelined it through the small space between his mother, and you assumed Uncle Tom, and went straight inside. Sarah laughed and the man next to her said “that was a sight to behold.” Sarah looked at him and answered “I told you he likes her and this place a lot. No need for you to be worried that he´s to young or not in good hands.”  The man looked at her with a roll of his beautiful eyes but said nothing. But he was thinking that he had not thought about anything else then your smile since the moment you left him hanging in thin air to be with your nephew.

You stand up and go to Sarah. “Hi. It´s good to see you again. Sorry for letting you wait, but your son had other plans for us.” Sarah laughs and points to her left. “This is Tom Hiddleston, my brother. He´s responsible for that stuffed animal and all it has done with you this morning.” You laugh sweetly and look at Tom.  “Hi, I´m Miss (Y/L/N) or simply (Y/N).” He takes your hand in his and crooks his head a little to the side. “Well, well Miss (Y/L/N) I´m sorry you got almost tackled by a gorilla.” You both laugh. He lets go of your hand with a last lingering brush of his thump across your skin.

“(Y/N) I have to tell you something regarding Dylan if you have a second.” Sarah looked at you. “Sure, Mr Hiddleston, if you want you can go inside and let Dylan show you his favourite game you´re welcome to. Tom looks like he doesn’t want to leave but Sarah gives him a nudge and he goes to find his nephew.

 _God Lord, that smile._ He thinks.

Sarah had told you everything new you needed to know and had to step out to take a call.

As you went back inside the group where Dylan and Tom would be you stop and take in the sight bevor you. Tom is sitting on a pillow and has a book in his hands. 3 boys including Dylan and 2 girls are sitting in front and next to him soaking up his every word. His voice is so.. you can´t find words for it it seems. His eyes light up and his gestures along with this animating voice bring the story to live. You just stand there and listen for a moment. Not wanting to disturb this cute sight.

Tom looks up for a moment and you can see a little blush creeping up on his cheeks, but he continues to read anyway. “The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart.” Tom ends and closes the book The Little Prince. “Mooore Uncle Tom!” Dylan yells but Tom smiles and says. “Maybe next time Buddy. Your Mom is probably waiting for me already.” Dylan sighs but gets up and hugs Tom. “Ok… promise?” “Yes, absolutely!” You push of the wall where you were standing and go over to Tom. “Thank you, that was really nice of you.” Tom smiles lightly “My pleasure. Books, Stories are important. And one can only hope that these little ones will one day read to their children.” You nod. “Wouldn´t be a good day without ending it with a good poem or book, wouldn´t it” Tom looks at you intensely. As if he was measuring you anew.

“(Y/N)” a co-worker calls you. “Sorry, just a moment please.” You excuse yourself.

Clara tugs you around the corner. “You know who this is?? This is TOM fucking HIDDLESTON” She says with a little squeak. You look at her. “Yes, he got introduced to me.” “Are you serious. This is LOKI, the God of Mischief. Asgards Prince from the Marvel movies you like!” You look at Clara for a moment. “Oh..you could´ve fooled me. Without his black wig and leather outfit he looks quite like a Man to me. Not royalty from a fictional movie…and man, it must have sucked that I kneeled bevor his nephew before even speaking to him.” Unbeknownst to you Tom was eavesdropping and laughing quietly, biting his finger at the snark of your comment.

Clara rolled her eyes at you. “You can´t be serious (Y/N).” You interrupted her bevor she could go on. “Look, I don´t think he wants us to fangirl over him let alone roll out the red carpet. He´s here as a normal human being. He´s here as Dylan’s Uncle who has quite funny taste in stuffed animals and who sits down with the kids to read to them. Let him be Clara.” Clara sighed but nodded.

Tom took that moment to walk around the corner. Clara went pale before turning red and leaving…fast. You laughed a little but Tom soon took up all your attention and asked for his sister. “Oh, sorry, she said she´d wait outside. She had to take a call.” He nodded and smiled a very handsome smile just for you. “Well, then I´d better go. It was nice meeting you Mrs (Y/L/N)” “Likewise!” you endow him with a gorgeous smile yourself. Tom bites his lip for a moment, but then get´s himself together and leaves for the door.

Letting you know he heard what you said to Clara he says. “I´ll be seeing you again!” in his Loki voice whilst pulling at the door.

Which doesn´t open.

He pulls again…. pushes but nothing.

Irritated he looked at it for a moment. And with an “oh…” he bangs his head lightly against the wooden door.  Tom pushes the buzzer next to the door frame and the door simultaneously.

“Open Sesame” You can´t hold back the quote out of Ali Baba and the forty thieves.

Tom grunts lightly “Here I was thinking I could leave with dignity and Loki-like. But my dorky self had other plans!” He´s smiling at you as he leaves backwards through the entrance.

What a Monday!

Throughout the whole Monday you ask yourself if you´ll really be seeing him again or if this all was just a dream.


	2. The one where the week goes by and it´s Monday again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> without further ado :) Chapter 2  
> I hope you´ll like it!!

Monday evening you enter your flat and start to laugh and shake your head. If this wasn´t a manic Monday you don´t know what would be.

You leave your bag at the dresser next to the door and pull of your shoes and jacket.  
_Good gracious his eyes. I haven´t seen such blue orbs in my whole life. Here I always thought all the pictures of him were photoshoped. If Clara wouldn´t have looked like a ghost the whole day I´d think this never happened._  
You turn on some quiet music in the Livingroom and start to rummage around your home. Lighting candles and pouring yourself something to drink. It´s already half dark outside but you can see a light moon starting to shine through your livingroom window. After you´ve done your after-work routine you find yourself sitting at the window ledge holding a book of Shakespeare’s Sonnets in your hand.

  
Life no longer than thy love will stay,  
For it depends upon that love of thine.

  
Sonnet 92

  
Your phone rings and you cringe. “Hello, this is (Y/N).” “(Y/N) I can´t think straight after this day’s events.” You laugh. It´s Clara and she still sounds flabbergasted. “I can´t believe it either, but for the record.. it must have happened cause we both feel that way.” Clara talks about how ridiculous she must have look running away like that, but you reassure her like a good friend would do and talk a bit more on the phone. Personally you think Tom has carried himself like a fairly normal person. An adorable, tall and handsome person but a person just the same. Not a big movie star who probably knows most of the hot actors in Hollywood….and actresses. After finishing the call, you decide it´s time to go to bed. Ending the day with a little romance book you started yesterday.

  
Tuesday and Wednesday go by without further incidents and by Thursday you look at that stuffed gorilla with a fond smile. I´ll probably never be able to look at a gorilla again without thinking about a certain man. Friday comes and as you open the door to let the parents in to pick up their children you see it´s pouring outside. Maybe, if you´re lucky it stops until you get to go home in some minutes, but it really doesn´t look that way. You bundle up and say your goodbyes to everybody who still has some worktime left and hurry outside. As you go by somebody almost barges into you. “I´m so sorry” You say simultaneously but both of you continue your way without giving each other another glance.

  
Home, I just want to get home without being totally soaking wet.

  
As you hurry into the tube station Dylan greets his Uncle with a big hug. “Sorry I’m a little late buddy, but it´s raining tremendously outside. Let´s get you dressed and bring you home.” Tom smiles at Dylan and can´t keep himself from looking for you. But it´s only one of your co-workers he sees. “Do you have anything you need to take home still left inside?” he tries, but Dylan shakes his head and tugs Tom along to his jacket and shoes. Sighing Tom smiles at Dylan and helps him to get himself ready to go home.

  
_I must have missed her, or she´s still busy working somewhere else in this building. Can´t even believe I volunteered myself to come here again after being such a dork who wasn´t able to open a simple door._

  
“Uncle Tom…Miss (Y/L/N) helped me to paint a gorilla today.” _Ahh, so she has been here_.  
“You don´t say!” “Yeah, I couldn´t do it on my own so she helped me out. On Monday we will finish it together.. she promised!”

Tom takes Dylans hand and smiles at him “You do like her, don´t you?” “Nah, the gorilla is a man, like you and me.. why would I be painting a she gorilla. I don´t even like that girly stuff.” Tom laughs at the misunderstanding and nods as he walks outside to his car with Dylan. “Let´s get you home to your mom. Maybe we can paint a gorilla too!” “AWESOME Uncle Tom!!” Dylan declares and hops inside.

  
_Monday, maybe this´ll be my chance to check if I just imagined this beautiful smile and that spark in her eyes as she teased me.. Open Sesame my ass. This won´t happen again!_

  
Tom pulls his car up in front of Dylan’s home and carries him inside like a football. Feet first. “Sarah, your little Troublemaker has returned!” Sarah peeks around the corner.

“And have you brought my son too?” She smiles at Tom who laughs and turns around to reveal a giggling Dylan, waving at his mother. “Am here mummy!” “Be a good boy and get yourself cleaned before we eat dinner… And take Uncle Tom with you. He looks like he could use something to eat.” Tom kisses his sister’s cheek. “Thanks Sarah, you´re the best.” Tom starts walking to the bathroom with Dylan still under his arm doing a swimming motion. He just loved his family.

  
After a nice dinner Dylan started to get his stuff together for drawing that gorilla his uncle had promised him. Tom helped to clean the kitchen. Quietly contend to share some quality time with his sister. “Have you seen her?” She asks all of a sudden. “Who?” Tom plays dumb but couldn´t help the half smile that creeped up onto his lips. “(Y/N)” Sarah clarifies. “You looked at her like you´ve seen a ghost or something. Normally I don´t have to ask you twice to go play a game with Dylan.” Tom gave his signature laugh and hunched his shoulders. “I just wasn´t in the mood to be attacked by a bunch of kids.” He lied half-heartedly. Sarah drew an eyebrow and gave him a light blow with her towel. “Thomas William Hiddleston, haven´t we been brought up to know that we don´t lie?!” She asked mocking him.

  
Tom sticks his tongue out to his sister and says “You know what, I feel like I’ve helped you enough for today. I´ll go see my nephew and draw a real mean gorilla with him! GRRRR”  
Sarah laughed out loud. Her gentlemanly brother just fell back into his 5-year-old self and forgot how to behave. She loved him dearly.

The weekend was a busy but fun one. You hang out with some friends and go to dinner, read that book of yours till late in the night and sleep in on Sunday. Tom on the other side was busy doing interviews and some voice recording. But the both of you were thinking about a certain smile.

  
_That smile can´t be so breathtakingly gorgeous as I think it was._

 Monday morning came and you are back at work. Finishing that gorilla with Dylan later in the day. After that you have story time with the kids. Reading them a book and making sure everybody was having a good time. “Miss (Y/L/N) I like your voice but that man with the curly hair was more fun to listen to!”  
Kids, honest as they come. You laugh a little and say “Yes James, I know what you mean. It was like listening and watching a movie in your head.” “Silly Miss (Y/L/N) you only can watch movies on the telly.” Dylan disagrees. “Silly yourself James. Dreaming is like watching a movie in your head!”

“You´re quite right, Dylan.” That voice.

  
Your head snaps up from where you are sitting with the kids. “Sorry to interrupt, but I got here a bit early and… I believe it was Clara... let me in and waved in the direction of your room.” Blue, blue eyes zooming in on you. He looked as good as your head had told you the whole last week. Even better. He was wearing a blue jeans and a grey button down shirt under his open Jacket. His eyes behind a pair of intelligent looking glasses. Who were you kidding? It wasn´t the glasses who looked intelligent, it was the man himself.

  
“Mr Hiddleston, it´s you.” You get out before staring any longer at his handsomeness. “As you probably overheard, you need to be back by popular demand and read to those very judgemental children.” Before he can answer anything the happy screams and claps of said children made him untie his scarf and lose his jacket. How on earth could he say no to those little humans?!  
“Alright, get yourself seated I´ll continue The Little Prince!” You hand him the book and grin as his face told you he would somehow get you for that stunt you pulled on him ...again.  
With a little grin toying with your lips you turn around…and feel his eyes burning holes in your back as you walk away to get yourself a cup of tea.


	3. The one where you watch a short movie in your head…and feel guilty

-Chapter 3-

Totally in thought you put away a toy that was left on the ground. Standing by that shelf you grin inwardly. He is reading again.

_Blimey, he is here again. Gosh, that voice. He could read the manual for a toaster and it would sound awesome. Was it rude to get him to read? He seemed not to worried about it. But that spark in his eyes._

You were lost in your thoughts as a big hand lightly landed on your shoulder. Too big to be from a child or any of your co-worker. You jump a little and turn around. “Oh, sorry. I didn´t mean to scare you.” Tom was standing in front of you and grinning as if he wasn´t sorry at all. He put his hands in his pockets and teetered on his feet. His head sinks down a bit and he looks up at you if that is even possible with him being a head taller then you. One hand left his pocket and messed up his curly hair. “If you were a child, I’d think you had something to confess.” Tom gave his signature laugh and looked into your eyes. “I guess you are right. I may have to confess something.” “Out with it!” you try to say in a stern voice. He was about to talk but stops to laugh inwardly and ruffle his hair another time. “I may or may not have promised the kids to be back tomorrow and read another chapter. Mischievous little ones!” “Says the God of Mischief on screen.” You retort.

He laughed out loud this time. And there it was, that big boyish grin which was imprinted on your eyelids since last Monday. “I hope that doesn´t cause any problems... With me being here to read?!” You have to compose yourself for a second after that smile and shake your head. “No, no problems at all. Just be here around the same time as today and I´ll be happy to let you in and read to the children.” His nod and thankful smile made you smile too. “Then… I´ll be seeing you again.” He repeats his words from last week… again in the voice of Loki and leaves backwards to help Dylan get ready to go home. You shake your head laughing quietly. Is this becoming a theme?

Some minutes later Dylan hugs your leg and says his goodbyes. Tom is standing right behind him “See you tomorrow Mrs (Y/L/N).” “Have a good afternoon Dylan. You too, Mr Hiddleston” You smile at each other. Dylan grabs Toms hand and starts walking. But Tom stops him for a second. “Wait, before I forget. This is for you.” He hands you a folded paper. “Thank you.” You say without looking at it and waving back at Dylan. Dylan sends the sweetest smile your way and holds out his arms over his head, looking at Tom.

Tom looks at him “What are you doing buddy. Are we walking out like this?” He holds his arms up like Dylan does. Dylan giggles. “Silly uncle Tom!” You laugh quietly as Dylan keeps standing that way. “I wanna fly out like a superhero! Like THOOOOOR!” he was giggling away as if that was a secret, shared between them. “Dylan, Dylan, Dylan…I told you, you picked the wrong brother!” With those words Tom grabbed his nephew and turned him upside down. “Now you will walk out on your hands! Thor… please!” He added playfully abash. Tom looked at you from his upside down state and shrugged his shoulders. “Uncle Loki is a…” he was searching for the word. “…Villian” Tom laughed and carried his nephew out…upside down.

Before you get the chance to take a close look at the paper in your hand you get called from Clara. She needs your help in the kitchen. You tuck the paper in your bag and get to work again. The walk home hours later after work was a chilly but nice one. At your door you rummage in your bag for your keys. “Ah there they…” you fish out the paper from Tom. Curiosity finally gets the better of you and you unfold it. The laugh that comes out of your mouth is whole heartedly and loud. Looking back at you from the piece of paper was a gorilla. Hand drawn.

Signed with

**_Tom._ **

You unlock your door and pin this masterpiece in your hand onto your magnetic board in the living room. Shaking your head, still laughing.

Sitting down after you get yourself something out of the fridge you think about the day and can´t help the smile that won´t come off of your face. Adorable, silly man. With a voice of velvet and dark melting chocolate. And you´ve only heard him reading a children’s book. You really haven´t seen nothing yet. Thoughts of him reading something more for adult ears creep up on you. Like your romance book for example. The way he would sit in an armchair. Adjust his glasses and look at you when pausing. Suddenly you feel a hot flash going through you. And a whole movie was playing in your head before you knew it. How could listening to somebodys voice be so affecting? Picturing him in that armchair of yours, next to the reading lamp. Leaning back comfortably. His long legs crossed. That knowing smile, of how much he can affect you with his voice, toying with his lips. The pause before the protagonists’ kiss. This rumbling in the back of his throat that he´d make.

Goosebumps break out on your skin. The hair at the back of your neck stirs.

“Stop it!” You jump out of your seat. “I can´t do this. That´s so rude.” You chastise yourself. Going over to the sink you flash your face with some cold water.

Get a grip (Y/N) this can´t be happening. He´s somehow a client and a decent human being who shouldn’t be reduced to his looks and his voice. Maybe you should start reading a thriller instead of that romance. It´s messing with your head! What you wouldn´t acknowledge to yourself… it wasn´t the book messing with your head.

It was Tom.

Not that far away Tom was sitting at his table staring at a script he needed to read. But the words he read couldn´t get a hold in his brain. He is thinking of you. Trying to imagine what your reaction to his drawing was. He bit his lip, tossing the script on the table. Tomorrow he´d go read to the kids again. And hopefully exchange some words with you. But for that to really happen he needed to finish reading. He got up, made himself a cup of tea and tried anew.

The cold water helped. At least a tiny bit. After discarding your clothes, you take a shower and change into a comfy t-shirt and yoga pants. Day slowly turns into night and you lie awake for quite a while. Eventually sleep finds you. But your dreams revolve around a man who probably needs to get an excuse for your behaviour tonight. Good thing that he doesn´t know what you thought. The next day at work you find yourself looking at your watch. Would he show up? Would he keep his word? Everything was ready. The book lay ready next to a pillow, the kids were at their best behaviour today. You thought you heard the door some minutes ago, but that could´ve been someone else walking in or out. You sit down to go over some files that needed to be updated. Clara was looking after the children so you could concentrate.

Tom walked in and made a little detour into the kitchen. Charming as he was no co-worker of yours could say no to his request to put a little something into the pocket of your jacket. As he enters your room, he smiles your way. But you´re so deep into the paperwork that you don´t notice. Quietly he sits down at the pillow in the far corner of the room and watches you. Post its going into files. Notes written down. In his eyes you look intense but so lovely nibbling on your pen. He could just sit here and watch you for the rest of the day, but It doesn´t take long for the kids to find him. Soon he starts reading to them.

Eventually you look up from the files in front of you and notice the quiet room. Since your attention is no longer on the paper work your head turns almost out of its own will to your left. A little almost shy wave coming your way lets you smile. “Hi.” Tom mouths. You incline your head a little and mouth back “Hi” “Tooom, don´t stop!” a little boy yelps. Tom excuses himself and finishes the chapter. Hugs and high fives were given in this little group surrounding Tom before he stands up and arranges his dishevelled hair. You see that he´s walking over to you.

“Hello Mrs (Y/L/N)” he holds out his hand and waits for you to take it. “Hi Mr Hiddleston” You take his hand and he tucks you up from your chair. “We finished the chapter. And I got a new request from James...and Dylan.” Tom laughed lightly. “They want me to read The Dschungel Book” You look into his smiling eyes and then over to James. “You don´t have to do that. You´re surely a busy man who doesn´t have time to read as much as you did the last days!” “Probably not every day, but for the next months I could try to be here for Storytime…say…one day every week?!” “Only if you are willing and it doesn´t cost you to much of your precious time.” “Don´t worry. I quite like spending time with you… here… I´m mean with Dylan!” he spluttered.

Throughout this conversation your hand was in his. It seems neither of you had noticed it.


	4. The one where your hand tingles the rest of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired so here´s Chapter 4 for you! Tom and you start to hit it of slowly. This will be a slow burn story, but i´ll try to make it worth your while!! Don´t we all like that tingling sensation before it finally happens? At least sometimes ;)

 

The room, the kids, the noise that started to build, everything is unperceived by you. Your sole attention is fixed on the look his eyes endow you with. A tingle in your hand starts to sneak up your arm but you can´t find the strength to lower your focus to it.

“Tom?” a voice behind his back asked. Suddenly realizing that he still held your hand he dropped it and turned around to quickly, bumping into your front. “I´m so terribly sorry…I…I…” he stuttered.

“Did I forget that you wanted to pick up Dylan?” Sarah asked.

Tom ruffled his hair. “No…no…I…was reading to the kids, they asked me to yesterday.” He knew the look his Sister was giving him but someone not familiar with her would be none the wiser. He prayed she wouldn´t say anything more and ruin the last 5 seconds that had past between you and him.

“Splendid, then I don´t have to take the tube home. Nice of you to show up for Dylan before a new Film will whisk you away again.” Tom was relived his sister wasn´t teasing him any further in front of you and said “Sure, I´ll just say a quick goodbye to my reading buddies over there.” Sarah rolled her eyes laughing but took the moment to ask you how you would introduce Dylan to something new. Knowing how scared he could get with all things unfamiliar at first. The first 2 seconds you have trouble looking into Sarah’s eyes instead of the nice sight Tom is giving you hunkering down in front of some children. But you regain your composure and talk about some ways that could be ok for Dylan. Sarah thanked you and went to dress Dylan for their way home. Tom following them. In the doorframe he turned and looked at you. A little blush on his cheeks. He clears his throat and his voice dropped even deeper. “I´ll be…” before he can finish you interrupt “…seeing you again.” He grinned very Loki-like and nodded. “I can´t help it…I´m burdened with glorious purpose. The kids like me!” And like the last times leaves backwards. The laugh you let out follows him outside and makes him grin.

Sarah looks at him with a ready to go Dylan holding her hand. The look she throws him is slightly irritated. “Come on Prince Charming of Asgard. Let´s go!” But the smile as she says it lets Tom know that she isn’t irritated at all.

 _By the love of her majesty how am I supposed to ignore his charm?_ You ask yourself trying to get a grip for the last hour of work. The tingling sensation in your hand won´t leave. You sigh loudly. A snort from the left gets you out of your stupor. Clara is laughing at you but there is no quick comeback you could give her. Instead you throw a squeaky toy at her and grin. “What?!” “You are not immune…good to know you´re human (Y/N), I was really doubting that!” She helped you clean up everything for the next day. “Let´s go out this weekend. I think we both could use a night out and about.” You look at Clara and nod “I suppose you´re right. Let´s go to that Jazz Bar in Camden Town Saturday night!” “Great, that will be fun! Let´s dress up and paint the town red!”

The door buzzed and closed with a loud thud. Probably a parent that wasn´t on time picking up a child from the group next to yours.

What was up with those Mondays? You think on your way home. The tube was packed with people catching a ride to call it a day. You have a little trouble hopping of at your stop but manage just in time before the doors close again. The rest of the walk passed by without a hitch and soon you find yourself at your door searching for your keys in your bag. You unlock the door and rid yourself of your shoes, scarf, bag, and jacket.  _A hot bath… that sounds like heaven._

You discard of your clothes on the way to the bathroom. Normally you´re not that messy but today you couldn´t care less. Your head was all occupied with a replay of probably 2,5 seconds of holding Toms hand and looking into those oh so blue eyes. No wonder your hand was STILL tingling. Some soft music and candles help to get your head screwed straight again as you lay in a bubble bath up to your chin. A loud thud near the entrance takes your mind completely of Tom. You listen…nothing.

You rinse the conditioner out of your hair and wrap yourself in a big fluffy towel. Picking up the clothes you left on the floor in reverse order you soon find your jacket on the floor. “Huh?! Must have fallen down from the hanger” You grab it… but on the wrong side. So, your pockets empty themselves in front of you. “Damn!” Keys, some peppermints, your mp3 player and…wait, what was that? You hunch down trying not to lose the towel. A folded paper.

You unfold it and have to laugh out loud again.

  ** _Thought your gorilla was lonely._**

**_Now he has a lady friend._ **

##  **_Tom_ **

You lose your balance and topple over on your but. Still laughing you gaze at the drawing. A gorilla, slenderer and curvier then the last…with a flower next to her ear. You get up and pin it right next to the first drawing you got from this goofy, adorable, charming man.

_Here I was, trying not to think about him. That went well…for almost 5 minutes._


	5. The one with a new dress and cupid in disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m a bit uncertain with this chapter, but i thought i needed it that way to build up the story a bit more.  
> I hope you hang in there and enjoy it anyways!

 

The week had just started and even though you really liked your work and a certain man appeared now and then you couldn´t wait for the weekend. Wednesday after work you went shopping with Clara. Something new for your outing on Saturday. You found yourself a stunning dress. Darkest Ocean Blue with beads and sequined. Your curves were hugged in all the right places. It ended mid-thigh but fringes swayed down to your knees. It was the perfect “Gatsby” dress to wear to a Jazz Club and dance in it till morning came. You turned in front of the mirror and smiled.

“Oh wow (Y/N) this is gorgeous. You look stunning!” Clara comes out of her dressing room. She was wearing a 20´s style pantsuit looking fabulous herself. 

“Look at you Clara, you look stunning yourself!” Some 15 minutes later you payed for your new clothes and had a quiet dinner with Clara. It was a nice evening, but you are happy to be home now. Smiling at the 2 gorilla drawings side by side in your Livingroom. “Good Night you two!” you say laughing at yourself and switching the light off.

Thursday you only work half a day and run some errands around town. Clara and you talk on the phone that night. Planning what to do with your hair and makeup. You clean up pretty nicely but you don´t like tons of makeup on your face so you decide to keep it simple enough.

Friday comes and goes without anything worth mentioning.

On Saturday you sleep in and have a real relaxing day with a book and some Jazz music to get you in the mood for tonight. The whole week since Monday you found yourself daydreaming now and then. Remembering the last encounter with Tom. But even though he is Dylan´s Uncle you know that he will not be around often. How could he possibly? He surely has a tiring schedule and as soon as he is back filming and in “His” world again he will forget about you. You don´t think that he is smug or snobbish, quite the opposite, you haven´t seen a more down to earth and gentlemanly famous person then him…then again you never met another well-known person before. But how could you leave a lasting impression on such a man as he. That thought, you decide to cherish the brief moments you had with him and keep the memories save.

Tom on the other hand was in a mood currently. It rarely happened but sometimes even a well-behaved person like him disliked everything he was doing. The script he read was rubbish and his agent told him on the phone earlier that the next project he needed to do would probably start 2 weeks early. Tom didn´t like to cut his family time short but then again...he loved his job.

He is preparing himself a cup of tea. It´s late afternoon and he needed a break. A knock on his door sidetracks him just a little bit, but it´s enough that he accidentally touches the kettle in the wrong place. “Bollocks!” he yells and holds his index finger under the tap. “Tom?” he hears Sarah coming in. “Everything alright? I didn´t mean to intrude but I heard you yell.” Tom sighs “Yes, sorry for that. I had a mishap with the kettle.” “Oh…let me have a look.” Sarah walks over and takes his hand to examine his fingers. “Nothing major, you were lucky.” She smiles at him but soon realises that he is not quite himself today. “What´s wrong brother mine?” She ushers him to the table and prepares 2 new cups of tea. 

“Bad day sister. I know, doesn´t happen often but I am not as good a company as normally.” Sarah smiles.

“That´s unfortunate. I thought you were a God and never had such mere problems as any human I know.” This comment made him smile. At least a little bit.

“Mock me all you want, you may soon have to wait before you can do it in person again.” He sighs.

“Good gracious Tom. You love your work. That can´t be the reason why you are wallowing in self-pity.” Sarah sits opposite of him and hands him his cup. For a minute or two they sit in silence and stir their tea.

“I have to say Hi from Dylan. He´s out playing with his Dad. He said it was, and I quote, Soooooooooooo tremendoudely awesome that you visited him to read for him and his pals.” That made Tom grin at last. “Learning the big words.”

“Yes, I really can´t think of anyone other than you who would bring him to use those.” Tom looks his sister in the eyes and smiles. “I love you, you know?” “Love you too brother mine.”

After finishing their tea Sarah leans at the kitchen counter and sees a drawing. A gorilla with flowers in his big hands. “What´s that?” Tom looks like he got caught being naughty. #“Nothing much…by the way have you seen Moms new gardening tools? She says she´d be 2 times faster planting the flowerbeds now.”

“Nah-ahh…don´t even try to distract me.” Sarah walks over to the drawing. “This can´t be for Dylan. He doesn´t even like girly stuff.” Tom laughs “Yes, he told me the other day.”

Tom leaves the kitchen and sits down in the living room. A last attempt to distract his sister. But she wasn´t that easy to deflect. Following him she turns on the reading lamp and points it direct at his face. “Spill it brother!” It´s like being a teenager all over again and living under one roof. His nosy sister always looking out for her little brother.

“I´m not 12 anymore Sarah. You won´t hear a single word out of my mouth regarding that drawing.” “Fine…” She sighs and turns off the light.

“Other topic…How about you take me out to that Jazz Club in Camden Town tonight. I haven´t been out since my dear husband went on his work trip. I could use some letting lose tonight. And frankly, you too!” Tom is looking a bit confused but nods. “Are you sure you want to spend time with me instead of your husband tonight?”

“Yes brother, you said you need to leave soon. So, take me out tonight and have some fun with grown-ups. I promise you, they are probably equally fun as those children you read to.” Sarah stands up and walks to the door before he can find another reason why he shouldn´t leave tonight.  “Meet me there at nine! And dress up!” The door closed with a thud.

Sighing he looked at his watch 6.30. He probably should get something to eat and then look through his closet.

“Clara be a friend and help me with the zipper. I can´t close it myself without dislocating my shoulder.” After another half an hour you are ready to go. The walk to the tube and the ride to Camden Town takes another 30 minutes. Laughing you and Clara get out of the carriage with somebody whistling your way. “Well, that’s off to a good start.” Clara laughs. You link arms with her and say

“Let´s go pretty Lady. There is a Dancefloor waiting for us!”

Inside the venue its dimly lit and there is an old vibe to it. As if stepping into a Time Machine and landing in the best of times for Jazz, Swing and Bars like this. You feel good and ready to dance. The people you see are all dressed up. Looking dapper and hip. Clara finds a place to sit in the far corner of the Dance floor. A little lamp sits on the small round table which is almost completely engulfed with a leather bench.

You get rid of your jackets and purses and eye the bartender. “Doesn´t he look neat…and hot.” Clara says and grins “First drink is on me. Let´s see if I´m still able to flirt!” You shake your head laughing but are in no mood to tell her otherwise. The Music already makes your feet tap to the beat. Over at the Bar you see Clara laugh and talk to the bartender. “Seems like she still got it.” You say to yourself. 3 minutes later Clara appears with 2 tasty looking cocktails in her hand biting her lip. “He´s hot and funny… I know it is his job, but I could swear he was flirting back.” You risk a look. “Sure thing…he is watching you.” “Great. This will be a good night!” You both take a sip out of your drink and lean back. It doesn´t take long until you decide to hit the dancefloor.

It´s 15 minutes till 9. Outside the Bar Tom is waiting for his sister. He made it here in good time. Then again, he almost never arrives at the last minute. Sarah is dropped off by her husband. “Hey Tom! Take care of my girl tonight!”

Tom grins. “Absolutely, I´ll make sure she gets home safe.”

Sarah looks at her brother and her husband and says. “Actually…I´ve decided otherwise.” Tom looks confused. “You need to go in there, and I need to go have a Date night with my husband.”

“Sarah, that´s not funny. Ok, if you could just drop me off at home and then be on your way.” Tom said frustrated and motioned to get in the car as his brother-in-law nodded but Sarah got in his way. “No Thomas, you WILL go in there and have some fun. I happen to know that a certain Miss is inside.”

“What?” Tom asks a little voiceless.

Sarah is already inside the car again and smiles at him. “Go, dance. Have fun and talk to her without a bunch of kids attacking you!” She motioned her husband to drive. He laughingly does as ordered and takes off.

Tom stares after the car and lets his head roll back with a deep-drawn sigh.

This couldn´t be happening. He turns, eyes the front door. Turns again, looking at the Underground station. He ruffles his hair. He must look ridiculous turning left right left right left.

Would he go in?

Should he go in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can´t think of the dress that I tried to desribe. This would be it: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=10hoox5)  
> 


	6. The one with a lot of dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to THANK YOU for giving my story a try!! It means the world to me!!!

 

 

Clara and yorself have quite a good time dancing it off to some famous Jazz songs. You laugh, turn in circles and just let the music move your body. The Bartender is laughing at Clara and already 2 men asked to join in your little dance bubble. You declined politely saying you just wanted to have a bit fun with your friend first. Unbeknownst to you is the battle that Tom is fighting with himself outside the door.

  _Sarah is crazy, how could she pull of a stunt on me like that? I´m her brother for goodness sake. What if she´s wrong and (Y/N) was just polite at work. Humouring me with my love for books and reading. I can´t barge in there without looking like a total fool. Hello (Y/N), my sister brought me here, she thinks I´m in need of some fun with grownups. If that doesn’t sound wrong in SO many ways!_

Tom starts walking away to the Underground station.

“(Y/N) I need to go to the restroom. Keep your eyes of my bartender!” Clara points at you. You yield and laugh.

“Will do.” And dance some more.

Almost at the Tube Station Tom comes to a stop.

_On the other hand, it can´t be only politeness. The way she teased me…laughed and smiled. If my radar isn´t totally of there has been at least some chemistry between us. Maybe Sarah misheard…maybe she isn´t even there. After this day’s events I could use a drink._

Turning back Tom starts walking back to the Club. At the front door he pauses and straightens his collar. With a last deep breath, he pushes the door open and is almost instantaneously engulfed with soul filling music, talk and laughter. He walks inside smiling, feeling the tension leave his shoulders nearly directly. The door closes behind him and he beelined it to the bar.

Putting his coat on the barstool and straightening his suit jacket. Opening up a button to let it fall loosely around his white collared dress-shirt. His eyes lock with the bartenders and he orders himself a drink whilst sitting down. He hasn´t found the courage to look around yet but after sipping on his beverage he takes a deep breath and starts to scan the crowd. “Lots of lovely people here today.” The bartender says. “I think I might be tempted to try my luck with one of the ladies on the dancefloor.” He hands Tom some peanuts in a bowl and grins. “Have fun tonight.”

Tom is a bit taken aback but doesn’t comment on his choice of words and only nods politely.

As he turns his head to the dancefloor, he suddenly gets a hot flash bursting through his veins. If the barstool wouldn´t have a back rest he probably would´ve toppled over. There you were. Dancing.

_Stunning, she looks absolutely…tremendously striking_

Tom arranges himself a little bit to have a better angle to look at you. His mind goes blank for a moment. He sips his drink and can´t take his eyes off of you. Minutes seem to pass without him looking away. He acknowledges Clara near you but his eyes are fixed on you. The way you move. The way you seem totally at ease dancing like nobody is watching. He is enthralled by your appearance and composure. Suddenly he sees a man taking your hand and whirling you around without asking prior to it. It doesn´t look as if you know him or agreed to dance with him.

Such a behaviour can´t be tolerated. Tom grabs his glass empties it and stands. With a little thud it lands on the bar.  He opens up 2 of his shirt buttons and strides to the dancefloor.

A hand grabbed you and before you knew it you were in the arms of a man you not only didn´t know but surely doesn´t want to slow dance with. You tried to get out of his grasp but he won´t budge.

“May I cut in?” a voice behind you almost sounded like a whip. _What have I gotten into?_

“Sorry I´m late Darling.” The same voice added smoothly. The man holding you gets unsure and lets you go, holding his hands up “Sorry pal, no harm done.” He walks away. But your relief is short lived.

Another set of hands touches your hip and your shoulder and turns you slowly. You are almost tempted to ask if he was mad pulling something like this of, but you are shell-shocked when you look into a familiar face.

Tom turns you completely and puts a hand on your back after guiding your hand onto his shoulder. With his free one he grabs your other and steps only a little into your private space. “I´m so terribly sorry to impose, but I couldn’t watch this…guy…manhandling you.” He speaks quietly. You are still in stupor but start to dance with Tom as he smoothly guides you. He leans in a bit, whispering in your ear “Just this song (Y/N). I´ll think you´ll be save afterwards.”  For an outsider it looked as if he was nuzzling you.

 

Right beside you Clara is a little in shock herself. But after staring for a moment she grins and gets off the dancefloor to your table.

 

Your senses are on overload. It´s Tom. A waft of his aftershave invades your nose. The heat of his body almost scorches the places you touch him. His voice in your ear, his breath tickling your skin makes you shiver. You look up into his eyes and feel like you are drowning in a beautiful sea of blue. And on top of all that you feel relieved and thankful that he was the one rescuing you. You´ve never been this overwhelmed by a myriad of feelings before.

From what you can see he looks handsome. His tight fitting, white collared dress-shirt is slightly open. His Suit jacket in a deep blue fits him like it was sewed onto his body. Tonight, he wears no glasses but his curly hair and the light stubble on his handsome face almost throws you out of balance. He chuckles lightly and pulls you a bit closer. Your entwined hands come to rest on his chest.  “We can´t let him think that we are actually strangers who have only seen each other sporadically at work, can´t we?!” You shake your head and try to find your senses… and your voice.

For a moment you would like to be swallowed by the ground and never emerge again. But you soon find yourself able to calm down. Tom is nothing more then a gentleman helping you out.

A gentleman slow dancing with you, but a gentleman no less.

 

As if he senses your nerves calming down, he twirls you around an back in his arms again.  A beautiful smirk toying with his lips. Hopefully he thinks you were that worked up because of the man grabbing you before.  A laugh escaped your mouth and you look up to him. Your heels bringing you a bit closer to his height.

 

“Thank you. You are my Knight in Shining armour. Compared to that idiot in tinfoil over there.”

There is your snark again. Tom throws his head back and laughs.

“I aim to please My Lady.” You can´t stop from laughing yourself.

“No, honestly I don´t know if I could have gotten out of that grip without you.”

“I´m very sure you could have handled yourself, but nonetheless I am pleased I could rescue you out of the arms of that disrespectful peasant.”

 

Tom leads you effortlessly until the song comes to an end.

“Thank you Mr….”

“Please, call me Tom, I guess we are one slow dance away from calling us by our last name.”

You consider his offer only a second before answering.

“Let me get you a drink for your trouble Tom.” He shakes his head and leads you to the table.

“No, it´s my duty to get us something to drink. I´ll be right back. Don´t get whisked away again!” he grins crookedly at you and leaves for the bar only after you sat down and smiled up on him.

 

Clara and you lock eyes. There is a whole conversation going on without words being spoken.

“(Y/N) did you just slow dance with Tom Hiddleston, who saved you from another man handling you??”

“I guess so, I must be dreaming.”

Clara laughs. “Looks like your dream isn´t about to end now.”  You turn your head to see Tom coming closer with 3 drinks and his coat. Of course, only he would bring something for Clara too.

 

“Ladies, good evening Clara, the Bartender told me what you´d like to drink.” Tom winks at Clara as he places the glasses on the table and slides in right next to you. His leg briefly touches yours before he arranges himself anew. Giving you a tiny bit more space.

 “Thank you, Tom and thank you for helping (Y/N) out.” You three clink glasses. “Cheers” Tom smiles and waits for you to drink first. Clara takes two tiny sips before she gets up. “Excuse me a little while. Your hint about the bartender and the smile he is giving me from the bar can´t be ignored.”

Tom nods and smiles. “Just bellow if you need a wingman.”

 Clara puffs flippantly.

“Please…I can handle that myself! I´m my own wing-woman. You stay and protect my friend!”

 “As you wish, Madame.”

 You are just able to watch this back and forth with a stupid grin on your face. Since when did Clara have the audacity to talk to Tom like that?  Good for her to get over her starstruck self. You watch her walk away and shake your head a little. Until you realise that you are now sitting in a Bar with Tom…alone.

 Maybe you needed to muster a bit of that courage now.


	7. The one with jittery nerves

 

Totally out of your comfort zone to be with a man like Tom…and without the safety of your workplace where you could find an excuse to refocus, your nerves started to jitter.

Would you be able to hold his interest as long as he decides to stay at your table?

 

_Oh, this is the perfect formula for a disaster. What should I talk about with him? I can´t throw a book at him and ask him to read. I can´t talk about my work or his nephew._

_This is going to be awkward._

But before you can talk yourself even more into a frenzy Tom clears his throat a little and says.

“You look stunning tonight (Y/N). Sorry to be so forward, but this dress fits you perfectly. I seem to have to protect you from peasants a little longer if you´ll have me.”

He throws a to adorable smile at you but ruffles his hair one time after that.

“I mean, I can do it from afar if you want to be alone with your friend.” From this nonchalant statement about your outfit straight to insecure and boyish again.

You haven´t seen anything sweeter in years.

 

“No, I´d like you to stay a bit longer if you want to.” He smiles and relaxes a little.

“So, what brings you here out of all places?” he asks.

“Do you like the music?” You start talking about Jazz, Swing and how you just like the vibe of this era.

“Dressing up to go out. Men in suits and the way of dancing your heart out, even if it looks silly to some.”

Tom laughs sweetly. “I know exactly what you mean. This was an era of gentlemen and good-natured fun.”

Soon the conversation is flowing easily. Your nerves calm down a little. He is easy to talk to. Funny and diverse in the things he likes and knows. The both of you talk for quite some time before he suddenly stands and holds a hand out. “Would you care to dance with me?” The Club was playing some faster Jazz and Swing songs. Tom inclines his head and his eyes look so hopeful that you can´t decline. You place your hand in his and he tugs you softly to him.

 

Your nerves start to show up again. But he doesn´t give you the chance to change your mind. With entwined hands he leads the way to the dancefloor. The music is to fast to dance together, so he lets go of your hand with a little brush of his thumb over your skin and bows a little mischievous.

“Let´s see what you´ve got Miss (Y/L/N)” He winks at you and starts to dance.

A laugh escapes you but you accept his obvious challenge of a dance off and start to Jazz away.

 

You didn´t know that he could do the Jazz, then again you don´t know a lot about him yet.

The fun you two have is visible for everybody. You both laugh and dance and usher around on the dancefloor without recognising all the folks watching. Tom comes to a sudden rest… Jazz hands included as the music stops. Some people even applaud.

 

“Aren´t your legs attached to a hip or something. How can you possibly move them in a way like that?” You ask a little out of breath.

“Not all men are stiff and can´t move their hips or shake it!” He says good naturedly and rolls his hips for emphasis. The look he throws at you is almost provocative.

You arch an eyebrow. “Ehehehe” is his laughing response before he takes your hand and twirls you into his arms. A bubbly laugh escapes your lips and the both of you shimmy around.

 

Half an hour later you need a breather. Tom leads you back to the table with a hand on your back. While you were dancing Clara took a seat back at your table…but with the bartender. He seemed to have ended his shift in favour of your friend. After introducing each other Tom motions for you to get on the bench first. He follows quickly and takes up his place next to you. New drinks were served and you gladly took a sip of your soda.

 

Tom starts talking with Jack, the Bartender, and soon there was a conversation between all 4 of you going. This was probably the most easy-going night out you had in forever. Clara and Jack hit it off quite well it seems. His arm going around her and tucking her closer is only one indicator for that.  After taking another sip you lean back and feel the brush of a finger on your neck. Tom has made himself more comfortable. Leaning back and putting one arm on the backrest of the bench. RIGHT.BEHIND.YOU.

 

You can´t hold your head back from tilting sideways. Giving Tom a glance. He smiles and his beautiful blue eyes sparkle but he answers the question Jack was asking him. Subtle and just a hint of a touch. Gone as fast as it had appeared. But it doesn´t change the fact that your skin was on fire where he had touched you, the good kind of fire. It appeared that for him it is a validation that he´s having a good time. A Thank you for letting him share the night out with you and Clara.

 

None of you even recognise all the other people leaving. You are really having a good time. Only as the music gets quieter and the last drinks were served you take a look at your watch. “Oh my.”

You laugh out loud. “I think this is our clue to get going.” Jack says. Tom sighs a little but stands up after all of you finished your drinks. He takes your coat and holds it out for you.

“Here, let me help you.” After you are bundled up, he gets himself ready to leave.

The looks Clara and Jack throw each other make it very clear that they are leaving together.

“Let´s go catch the tube home.” Clara says and takes jacks hand. “Are you ok with riding the last station on your own?” Clara asks quietly. You nod, but Tom shakes his head.

“She won´t have to. I´ll see her home. You two have fun.” He grins and Jack laughs. “Thanks pal!”

Clara and Jack lead the way. Tom and you following right behind. The cold night air creeps up your legs. “You really don´t have to walk me home.”

“It´s the least I can do. It´s fine, really. Don´t think I would even consider letting you walk home alone. I would just be another idiot in tinfoil then.” You laugh and the tension you had started to feel again flew off. He really was only doing it out of chivalry.

 

The ride home was quieter then the rest of the night had been. Clara and Jack said their goodbyes and soon it was only you and Tom again. Holding on to a rail together.

Throwing each other the occasional glance. Your nerves started to jitter again. “This is my stop” you announce and get ready to hop of.

 

Outside on the pavement you walk in comfortable silence. Your arms brushing then and there. You swear you could feel the heat of Toms arm waft over to you where you touched.

It was a clear night for change. The stars looking down at you and an almost full moon throwing its light onto the scenery. 

 

“Thank you for tonight” Tom looks at you and smiles.

“I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too!” you smile back at him and point to a flat.

“This is me. Thank you for walking me home. That was very kind of you.”

“Like I said…I aim to please.” He laughs sheepish and puts his hands in his pockets.

Seconds pass before anyone of you tries to speak again. And then you both go simultaneously.

“Sleep well..” you both laugh and Tom holds out a hand to gesture for you to start.

 

“Thanks again and sleep well after you hopefully arrive home safe. Thanks for rescuing the damsel in distress tonight!”  Tom smirks.

“My pleasure, I had the best of nights after defeating the dragon.”

 

What should you do? Hold a hand out? Hug him? Do nothing? Oh boy, this couldn´t be so hard to figure out. It almost became awkward. Tom ruffled his hair.

“Sleep well (Y/N)” he holds out his hand and takes the question away from you.

“Sleep well Tom.” You put your hand in his to shake it. But Tom had other plans. He bowed down a bit, bringing your hand up to place a chaste kiss on it whilst looking up to you.

 

Don´t faint! Don´t faint! Don´t faint! Your head screams.

 

Before you know it, he straightens himself again and smiles. Holding on to your hand a second longer. But breaking the tension with his Loki goodbye

“I´ll be seeing you again!” Your hand drops to your side as he takes a step back and lets go of it.

“It really is becoming a theme!” you laugh and open your front door. Taking another glance back, before smiling and giving a last little wave as you head inside.

 

The door clicks and your legs almost give out. Here you are, waiting for the thud as you fall out of bed to wake you up from this dream.


	8. The one where time passes faster

It´s cold and rainy outside. Winter is hopefully coming to an end in the next weeks. A little green and some flowers would be a nice thing for a change. The colour grey is liked by you, but the sky could use some more blue. Blue as someone’s eyes perhaps? The last weekend wasn´t a dream it seems. Clara talks to you on the phone on Sunday and tells you how amazing the night was. She mostly gushed about jack, but the occasionally mentioning of Toms name reassures you that he really was there with you. You haven’t seen him all week. Not that he had to show up. You had a fun night together, but it wasn´t anything that would require a debriefing. On Thursday Dylan had let you know that Uncle Tom was busy doing something funny with his voice. You could only guess what he meant, but probably some voice acting.

 

The next weekend you decide to stay in, you need to plan an outing with the Children for the next week and your home could use a pre-spring cleaning. Somewhat feeling exhausted after the day, you fall into bed on Saturday.  Sunday morning you put on your black yoga-pants and a top and conduct a plan for the day. It was already late enough. You had a lot to do and little time for it. But you wouldn´t function before breakfast. A cup of Tea and some Toast for starters would do.

 

Remembering you hadn´t emptied your letterbox in 3 days as the kettle heated the tea water you open your front door. An elderly neighbour greeting you from afar almost let you trip over something. You look down and find a bakery bag on your doorstep. Under it a folded paper.

You bend and pick both up. Your neighbour smiling

 “There was a tall young man jogging early this morning. He put it there. Do they have delivery service now?!” You laugh and answer. “I don´t think so Mrs. Wilson otherwise they have gotten the wrong address. I didn´t order anything.”

“Oh, too bad dear, I wouldn´t mind such a tall, polite young man bringing me something from the bakery every Sunday.” She winks at you.

“Have a nice day Mrs Wilson!”

“You too dear! You too.”

 

As you go inside you couldn´t help but smile. Tall, polite young man. Who on earth could that have been?! You put the whistling kettle of the stove and pour yourself a cup of tea. That paper looks fairly familiar. Sitting down you take the folded paper in your hand and can´t help the tingle in your fingers. Unfolding it a startled laugh escapes you.

 

**I had indeed a real good time dancing with you.**

**Tom**

Under that sweet note you see two gorillas dancing with each other. Slow dancing with each other to be precise. Deciding that the drawings of him were the sweetest thing you could find on your doorstep, in your pocket or elsewhere you get up and find a frame in your little storage room. All 3 drawings fit in there and soon stand on your sideboard in the Livingroom. After that you get that breakfast you wanted half an hour ago and close your eyes as you bite into a fresh Croissant from a nearby bakery.

 

As the day goes by you think about the possibilities of thanking Tom for those 3 drawings and everything he did till now. You are not as talented as him drawing stuff but you might have an idea what he´d like. You get to work as long as you feel inspired.

 

Monday and Tuesday pass by, on Wednesday you go on the field trip you planned with the kids and Clara. Thursday you meet Sarah in the hall as she was dressing Dylan. You have to muster all your courage to ask her but you need to get this of your chest. It is overdue that you thank Tom for his sweet gestures. “Sarah, I know this is probably very unprofessional, but I need to ask a favour.”

Sarah smiles and stands to give you her full attention. “Anything, ask away.” She smiles, she hasn´t seen a lot of Tom since the night she literally pushed him onto his luck but she knows he has had a good time.

 

“Could you…would you please give this to your brother?” You show her a little package.

“Of course (Y/N), I can do that today actually. I´m off to meet him in an hour. He is so busy finalizing a recording for an audiobook that I haven´t seen him all week.” You smile at Sarah and thank her. She just grins softly and waves goodbye as she leaves with Dylan.

 

As you finish your shift you think about Tom. Hoping he will like what you prepared for him.

 

In the late evening Tom finally is able to sit on his couch. In his hands is your package. Sarah had left it with a smirk and a teasing comment that she would only be his delivery service once.  Opening the delicate wrapping he gasps. Inside is a leather-bound notebook with intricate ornaments pressed in. Tom unwraps the leather band around it and opens it up. 

 

On the first 3 pages he finds your favourite Sonnets of Shakespeare.

On the 4th you glued a smaller envelope onto the page which read

_Open Sesame_

 

Tom laughs out loud and opens the envelope. Taking out the folded paper with a picture of the framed drawings of him and a note from you.

 

_Dear Tom, thank you for almost giving my elderly neighbour the impression that you are the (I quote) young, tall and polite delivery guy she wouldn’t mind bringing her sweets from the bakery._

 

 Tom has to stop reading because he is laughing to hard. He can almost here your voice as you said it out loud whilst writing it. Smiling he continues.

 

_Enough with the teasing. My wholehearted thanks for your sweet drawings and the croissant last Sunday. I too had a tremendously good time dancing with you._

_(Y/N)_

 

The other pages were empty, for him to fill with stuff he liked or notes he wanted to write down. Tom sat there for a moment, staring and smiling at that present of yours. It was so thoughtful put together, so sweet and funny in its contents. He adored it!

 

The next day, a Friday isn´t as good as the last was. The thing he would’ve liked to put off needed to happen soon. Talk about conflicted feelings.


	9. The one with a soaking wet person…or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t be mad with me.. I´ll make it up to you :)

This Monday was a day to stay cuddled up in your bed, or in a hot bath that would never stop steaming but you were at work. Heavens gates had opened since 7.30 this morning. And even hours later it was still pouring. A grey, grey sky covering you from above like a much to thick blanket.

It was too dark at this time of day for your liking. You finished up your last report for a Child in your care and looked around. The kids had gone home for today. Most of your co-workers too…probably all. You stand up and put everything you had before you to its assigned place and would then lock the place up.

Some 10 minutes later you put your coat on and dread walking outside into the rain. Opening up your Umbrella before setting the alarm and locking the door you turn around and start walking to the tube station. Your feet splash up puddles with every step. You can´t wait to be inside and take that bath you dreamed of some minutes ago. There is absolutely nobody outside walking around. Everybody preferred to be in save havens…and dry ones.

 

A taxi drives by you but passes…surely on its way to its destination. The rain is drumming on your umbrella and the wind doesn´t help keeping you dry at all. Behind you, you can hear someone pounding into the pavement, making a run for it.

 

“(YN) ! “

 

You stop dead in your tracks. That voice shouting your name. You turn around slowly to look at a familiar face. Only that he´s dripping wet in just a few seconds. “Tom? What are you doing running outside without a coat in this godforsaken weather…and here of all places?” Before you can think about it you step forward and take him under your umbrella…as if it would help shield you both against this downpour.

 

“I.. I was looking for you!” Tom answered. “You weren’t at home, so I thought here of all places would be my last chance seeing you.” Last chance? What was he talking about? His hair was dripping and his shirt was soaked and clinging to his lean frame. He took the umbrella in his hand to get the height he needed without you having to strain your arm.

“You´re talking in riddles, Tom.” You say and looked into his eyes.

The blue was almost totally sucked up by a sad grey.

“I have to be at the airport in an hour. My next scheduled film starts 2 weeks earlier.”

He rubbed the water from his face and came a little closer to shield you from the rain coming in sideways.

 

“I wanted to say goodbye in person.”

You smile at him. “That is so kind of you, but you should have at least worn a coat.”

He laughs quietly and sighs. “I´ll be back in 3 months if everything goes as planned.”

Your heart sinks into one of the puddles you are standing in. 12 weeks…with a BIG If.

“Oh.” Is all you can say at his words.

“I´m so sorry, I have to go. I´m probably late already.” He sounds devastated.

“Stay safe and out of the way of drunken peasants!” he says with a smile that doesn´t quite reach his eyes. He hands you the umbrella and takes a step backwards.

“Goodbye (Y/N)!”

“Bye  Tom.” You try to muster a smile.

 

Another step is taken. Then he stops again. “I can´t leave without!” he declares and strides towards you, engulfing you in his arms and keeping you close to his wet self. Your arms close out of their own accord around him. Which sends the umbrella flying away in a gust of wind. Both of you don´t care. His head rests a second on yours. “Please take care!” he says. You can´t tell if his voice was shaking because of the cold or the emotions that crossed him. The taxi honks 2 times. “I have to go!” He lets you go and takes a good last look.

 

“Your phone!” he says as if he can´t believe he almost forgot. You look at him confused but get out your mobile. He takes it, takes a look at it and pushes a button before he puts it on top of his mobile. He fumbles around with it, then hands it back to you and checks his phone. “All done.” He declares and sighs deeply. Before you can say anything your back in his arms. “Bye (Y/N)” you could swear that was a soft kiss he dropped on your hair before he plucks himself off of you and runs to the taxi. You stand there, watching him getting into the taxi with a last wave.

 

The rest of the way home you were a mere ghost. A very wet and cold ghost. Did this really happen? You do ask that yourself even hours later after warming up again in a hot bath.

 

Tom was gone.


	10. The one with a Lokirilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter inculdes Textmessages   
> I marked them with < >
> 
> > for incomming  
> < for outgoing

 

 

“Miss (Y/L/N) you look like somebody ate your cake!” Dylan climbed onto your lap.

You muster a smile. “Hey Mr. Dylan. Nah, I´m going to be fine. I was just thinking.”

 Dylan looks into your eyes as if not believing you for one second and then snuggles up to you.

“Yeah, me too. Uncle Tom had to go away to be the villi…villa…Loki again. I´m a little sad too.”

You close your arms around that sweet little kid and smile a little. For some minutes you just sit there quietly before Dylan looks up. “Did someone really eat your cake?!”

You laugh out loud and shake your head.

“No, you were right…I was feeling a little sad too. But I do feel better now.

Thank you for helping me out Mr. Dylan.”

 Dylan smiles and jumps of your lap. “Can I have a cookie?” Not able to be stern you take his hand. “Let´s go see if we can find some in the kitchen!”

 

The day went by fairly slowly. It was just one of those days. The kids were rompish and wild at times and you had to clean up a hell of a lot before you were able to go home. Not fussing over anything you had to do you just straight went to bed after a hot shower and opened up a new book. You really tried to, but after reading a whole page and not even knowing anymore what you just read 2 seconds ago you throw your blanket over your head.

 

ARGH…Get a grip. You ordered yourself and start to take out your laptop. Maybe an episode of Doctor Who or Sherlock would be nice for a change. As exhausted as you were from this day, you    didn´t even last 20 minutes before falling asleep. Your phone buzzed quietly on your nightstand. Signalling a new message.

 

Wednesday morning came and you had a late start. You woke at 7.30 and after getting rid of your bed hair you see the light on your phone indicating something.  You unlock the screen and a new message lit up. You didn´t recognise the picture at first but after taking another look you knew who texted you. A gorilla with a Loki helmet. Who on earth could that be?

 

A little giddy you smile and open up the text.

 

>Hey (Y/N), I wasn´t able to write earlier, the jetlag just got the better of me. I hope you don´t mind I transferred our numbers. And Thank you for the notebook! I forgot to tell you the other day in the rain. I do love it. It´s is so beautiful!  Tom

 

You couldn´t help it and read it another 2 times. Smiling you texted back.

 

<Hey Tom, it´s good to hear you arrived save. No, I really don´t mind. I´m happy to read from you! It´s nothing much, just a thank you I wanted to gift to you. Have fun filming! (Y/N)

 

You didn´t know if it was the right thing to write back, but you hit send anyway. The night in the Jazz Club taught you some things. 1: Tom was one hell of a dancer 2: He probably was the kindest person on earth 3: It was easy to talk tom him. So, you figured the same would apply about texting.

After breakfast and getting ready for work you here your phone ding…a new message.

 

>Good Morning (Y/N) No work today? My costume fitting is finally finished. I´m +11h to your time zone. Here it´s getting dark but I’m only starting to wake up now. Can I ask you a favour?  

 

You answered back

<I´m off to a later start today. Sure, ask away!

 

Almost instantly you see that he´s typing back. A smile appeared on your face.

>Splendid, Dylan was a bit heartbroken yesterday. Would you give him a big hug when you see him?

 

He really was the kindest person you knew. And it was obvious that he adored his nephew.

<Absolutely, I will do it right away when I`m at work.

 

With that written you left your flat and took the tube to work. You made good on your promise to Tom and Dylan took your hug gladly. “Uncle Tom is the best!” he smiled as you told him that he asked you to give him a hug.

 

The next 2 weeks passed in a blur. Tom and you texted every now and then when he had the time.

It got easier with every text. Sometimes he would start a conversation, other times you would.

It was light and fun. Soon you got to know each other a little better through the text messages.  Asking each other light, fun questions about the other one. His heavy schedule in the first weeks and the time difference not often allowed you to be awake at the same time. But the conversation carried on without a hitch…just with a little bit of a delay.

 

After 4 weeks of texting you started to tease each other a bit, like friends would do somewhere along the road to a deeper friendship. You could tell that staying in character got easier and easier for him. His texts became somewhat mischievous at times.

One particular night you were still awake as he was on set.

 

>I can´t believe all I get is texts, what about pictures, sing to me, dance for me, amuse me! I´m a God for Odins sake! And I’m boooooored !

 

You laughed about that, knew he was sitting around in full gear, waiting to film his next scene.

<Tom, your Loki is showing! Go tease Thor!

 

>No respect, really…this is sad, so sad. Earth used to be more worshiping to Gods!

 

With that response you got a selfie. Tom with wig and makeup, an eyebrow drawn up and a glint in his eyes. Looking very sassy. You saved the picture on your phone and shook your head laughing.

 

<Oh, boohoo Prince of Asgard. Cry me a river. I never get worshipped or kneeled before…get used to it :P 

 

Tom was typing…and typing…stopping…typing…stopping again

>Well, we will talk about that when I´ll be seeing you again. Your sass is getting you in trouble darling!

 

<can´t wait !

 

You teased him further. He must have had to film again cause no answer appeared.

You fell asleep somewhere between 1 and 2 that night. Glad the next day was a Sunday. As you woke up you had a new text.

 

>I left Loki behind. Thanks for keeping him company. You must have fallen asleep. So, I hope you slept well. Good Morning Darling! I´ll be off to bed now.

 

Waking up to Toms texts was a real nice way to start the day. You two got along so well, you really thought you could be friends when he was back. Forgetting the tension, you had felt when he was around. How your skin had tingled where he had touched you. The distance between you made it easier to think about him like a friend. Even the little surge of heat as he sent that selfie you kept at an arm long distance. Maybe it was because he looked like Loki in it. Still hot and handsome but not like the Tom who had made you shiver with a touch.

 


	11. The one with a very special sleepover

 

The next week at work was like any other before you met him. Until late Friday. You were playing a game with Dylan and a friend of him as you got called by Clara. “(Y/N) could you please come in the hall for a minute!” Something in her voice told you it was urgent. You excused yourself to Dylan and James and went into the hall. Sarah’s husband was standing there. Agitated.

 

“Hello (Y/N) I…I need your help!” You saw he was nervous.

“Sure, how can I help you?”

“It´s Sarah, she was in an accident and I am needed at the hospital. They said it´s nothing very serious, but…it is a 2h drive. She was out on a job when she got injured. I don´t know all the details yet.” You listen and nod understanding why he had to be with her.

“Sarah´s parents are out of town, Toms away. I don´t have anybody who could look after Dylan. I know it is not your job and I ask a lot of you, but I don´t know what else to do. I will probably be there all night. Dylan get´s scared so fast.. I…” His voice breaks a little.

 

You don´t think twice about what to say.

“Don´t worry, do you have his stuff with you. I will take care of him and we´ll have a slumber party at my place. You go take care of your wife, and please tell her I´m very sorry something happened to her!” Dylan´s Dad seemed relieved.

“Yes, I´ve packed a bag.”

“Ok…then try to calm down and go tell Dylan he will stay with me tonight. I will handle the rest from there.” “Thank you so much. You really are an Angel, like Sarah said!”

 

Soon you sit in the tube, with Dylan and his bag on your lap. He was a bit taken aback at first, but his Dad and you reassured him that everything would be fine and he just had a sleep over like with Uncle Tom sometimes. That calmed Dylan enough to get used to the idea.

“You know what?! When we are home, we´ll write Uncle Tom and send him a picture of you eating popcorn watching a movie!”

“Oh yes please.” Dylan said and grinned a little. Uncle Tom likes Popcorn, he will be sooo jealous!”

 

An hour later, Dylan was fed and in his pyjamas on your couch. The Dschungle Book was playing of a DVD and he had a bowl of Popcorn in his lap. His gorilla by his side.

You took a picture and captioned it with

<Dylan and his hairy friend do like my popcorn!

 

Some 30 minutes later Tom replied

>I heard what happened. Thank you for helping out and taking care of Dylan. I wish I could be there now. Sarah seems to have a fractured leg and is in the operating room as we speak. But it´s seems to be nothing major. How´s Dylan coping? He seems fine in the picture.

 

You sit next to Dylan and take a look.

<He´s doing ok. I´m glad Sarah isn´t hurt badly. I showed him your drawings and Dylan liked them. Not the girly ones, but the manly gorillas

 

>hehe, yes, he doesn´t even like that girly stuff. I know. Would it be ok with you if I´d facetime you later? I want to talk to him and say good night before he goes to bed.

 

<Anytime you want. I think it would be good for him to see your face.

 

Dylan´s watching the movie and singing along to the songs. Cuddling up to you.

“You are my friend, you know? I like you…you are ok for a girl” he said sometime in between.

You couldn´t help but laugh. The movie soon came to an end and you prepared him for bed.

“I´ve got a surprise for you!” You said as Dylan had cuddled in. You had texted Tom that it was bedtime now and he wasted no Time calling you on your tablet. The screen was bigger.

Dylan´s face lit up

 

“Hey buddy!” Tom said smiling.

“UNCLE TOM!!!” Dylan almost jumped out of bed. You propped the tablet up on a pillow in front of Dylan. “Uncle Tom. I´m having a sleep over. I watched a movie and ate popcorn. (Y/N) is my friend now, she is ok for a girl!” he talked fast and matter of fact. Tom laughed.

“Yes, she is. Where is she now Dylan? I want to say hello to her too.” You lean in a little.

Dylan almost instantly cuddling up to you.

“Hello darling.” He smiled at you using the endearment he only started to use a little while ago.

 

Just in that moment you realized he was in bed too. Leaning against his bedframe. Without a shirt and the blanket only half covering him. He was clean-shaven and his hair was shorter now then the last time you´d seen him. But he looked gorgeous nonetheless.

 “Hi Tom.” You smiled back at him. Hoping he wouldn’t see the blush on your face.

Suddenly it felt 20 degrees warmer than before. 

 

Dylan took up his attention again. They both talked a for a bit until Dylan yawned.

“I need a bedtime story Uncle Tom! Pleeeeaaaaaseee.” You laughed quietly and started to switch of the big light in favour for a softer nightlamp. Tom could see the both of you anyhow.

 

Without a second to think about it Tom cleared his throat and his voice drooped into a soothing tone. “Alright buddy, cuddle up and close your eyes!” Dylan did as told and yawned again.

Tom began to tell a story with a quiet and oh so soothing voice. You relaxed yourself listening to him and stroked Dylan´s hair. It took him probably 5 minutes before Dylan passed out and was fast asleep.

 

You smiled at him and then at Tom who was whispering “Is he asleep already?” You nod and take the tablet into your hands. Sensing Tom wasn´t about to sign off directly you tiptoe out of the bedroom into your Livingroom and take a seat in your armchair. The reading lamp giving a soft glow to light the room.

 

“You´ve got a nice home.” Tom commented and grinned.

“Good that Loki isn´t here, he would probably be jealous. Kneeling before Dylan first, making him popcorn and stroking his hair. A God could get insecure over that!”

 You laugh as quiet as possible and tilt your head.

“Yeah, what’s up with him not being there? You got rid of him today?”

Tom had a mischievous grin on his face.

“For the day at least. I do have a night shoot today.”

“Ahh, hence you being still in bed.”

 

You try to focus on his face. His half-bared chest was doing things to your heartrate that were treacherous. He arranged himself more comfortably and you could see a tiny bit of his hotel room. Your notebook sitting on the bedside table made you smile.

 

“It´s so nice to see your face again.” He said quietly and smiles a handsome smile just for you.

The air around you seemed to crack. There was that tension again.

The tension you felt as the both of you had danced together.

 

“Loki wasn´t completely wrong with his request for pictures, you know.” And just like that it was all fine again. He made it fun. Yes, it really was easy to talk to him. He made you feel comfortable even with him being half naked.

 

“Oh, I´ve got an idea. Can you record this conversation on your tablet?”

 You are a bit stunned but answered.

“Yes, I can do that. Why?”

 

Tom just smirked very, very sexy.

“Lean back darling, you´re in for a treat!” 


	12. The one with a treat and a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather longer chapter! I couldn´t decide were to stop!   
> Thank you for all the kudos so far! I hope you enjoy the read!!

Tom disappeared of screen for a minute. You heard rustling and the light got dimmer. You started to get nervous. What did he have in mind? You wouldn´t put it past him to tease you and let Loki of his leash, as he had done sometimes while texting you. Getting restless you stood up. Walked to the couch with the tablet and tried to get a bit more comfortable.

Has it gotten even hotter inside your flat?

You were just discarding of your long-sleeved shirt as Tom climbed back on his bed. Your shirt was half way up, revealing the top you had underneath and a little bit of your stomach. But your face was covered for the moment. Tom laughed sexily low and teased.

“Oh darling, I see you are getting the hang of it now!”

 Oh please, he couldn´t be serious. Glad your face was covered and he couldn´t see the expression of pure panic you made, you tried to calm yourself down and pulled the shirt of even slower.

“Be good, or I´ll kill the light!” you said as you looked at him with a somewhat stern look.

 Tom laughed and ruffled his shorter hair.  

“You know…I aim to please!” He retorted.

He was still bare-chested and only half covered. But the new addition was the notebook you had given him.

“Relax darling, I won´t do anything that would make you uncomfortable…tease you on the other hand, I would.” He winked at you and opened up the notebook.

“Please start to record now and get relaxed. Just listen…”

His voice, it was so deep and soothing and the real deep notes made you shiver.

You closed your eyes. “Yes, darling. Just like that” Tom soothed you even more before pausing a moment. You couldn´t see that he was watching you. With a smile on his striking face.

“Sonnet 116. by William Shakespeare“ he started calmly.

You couldn´t help but shiver. This was the Sonnet you had written in the book you´d given him.

It was one of your favourites.

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:”

Tom read the whole Sonnet and then looked at you.

He saw you had closed your eyes and had let the words and his voice carry you away.

He smiled and after a little pause read the second one…then the third.

And at last he added his favourite Sonnet. Somewhere in between you had opened your eyes and watched in awe as this handsome bare-chested man on the other side of the world read to you in bed. Tom closed the book and grinned a little self-conscious.

“You can turn of the recording darling. Now you have our favourite Sonnets to listen to…”

This was such a sweet gesture. You smiled and touched the screen in thank you.

“Thank you, Tom. Your voice does make Shakespeare even better.”

He laughed a little shy and tilted his head a notch. “Thank you. For being such a lovely friend. And thank you for looking after Dylan. You really didn´t have to do that.”

The both of you talked for some minutes more before Tom had to sign of and you went into your bedroom on tiptoes. Dylan was fast asleep. You got yourself ready in the bathroom and climbed into bed too. This day’s events had taken a toll on you too. You fell asleep in bare minutes.  

The next morning Dylan was a bit homesick. You tried to help him get through the day and were glad that his Father called in the afternoon, telling Dylan that he´d be home later, bringing his mom home too. Sarah had her leg in plaster up to the hip, but was doing fine otherwise.  They arrived to pick Dylan up in the evening. You had cooked a little meal for the 4 of you.

Sarah was in tears as she hugged you.

“Thank you (Y/N).”

“You don´t have to thank me, I´m just glad you are ok!”

You ate and talked. It was a very pleasant dinner.

Dylan somewhere in between declared: “I like sleepovers at (Y/N) she is my friend now, you know. Uncle Tom read us a bedtime story I think he is her friend too, but that’s ok we all can have more then one friend!” You all laughed and Sarah said, “That’s right Dylan, (Y/N) is our friend now too!” She clasped your hand and smiled at you.

As you walked them all out Sarah took a grinning look at the frame with Toms drawings but didn´t say anything. Dylan hugged you and waved his goodbyes out of the car. You cleaned up and got yourself a glass of wine when your cell vibrated.

>I so regret not recording your little striptease. How the shirt stuck over your head, blindfolding you…mhhmm this could give a man ideas…

Ah, so you were texting with Loki again. You laughed and typed back

<even Gods have to take a self-respecting woman out on some dates before that, but since you are in another realm…you are out of luck

>one day, my sweet little bird…one day

Loki was such a tease!

* * *

Another 2 weeks passed with you and Tom texting or occasionally facetiming each other. It always was easy-going with just a hint of teasing or flirting. But neither of you felt uncomfortable or uneasy. Quite the opposite, as time passed and you got to know each other better and you started to think that your friendship was here to stay. Not being in his physical presence made you almost believe the lie your mind was trying to enforce on your heart. But you couldn´t stop from smiling when a new text arrived, or when he´d be online and called you right after logging in.

 At work everything was going smooth. And spring finally made it to London. You couldn´t wait to enjoy your 2 weeks off after finishing on Friday. Sarah and you had gotten to know each other a little better over a cup of tea here and then and your friendship with her was building slowly but steady. On Thursday as she was picking up Dylan, she had a little trouble with her new crutches but was so relieved to get rid of the wheelchair.

 “(Y/N) would you like to come to dinner later? I do have a question I need to ask you.”

She told you as you were helping her.

“I´m off in an hour, but don´t trouble yourself making dinner I´m happy to just come over to talk!” She waved with her hand what nearly tilted her over. You caught her just in time.

“I swear I´ll break my other leg too if I can´t get a hang of this soon!” she fussed and hobbled to the door. “Then see you in a bit!” she said her goodbyes and was off with Dylan, who as his gentlemanly uncle would do was helping his mom and holding the door open for her.

You smiled at that sight and went on with your work.

 On your way to Sarah´s home your phone battery died as you had forgotten to charge it last night. You weren´t too worried as you could plug it in later at home. Dylan opened the door for you motioning that he´d liked to be picked up by you.

 “Hello (Y/N) can I show you my toys, I got a new one in the Livingroom.”

You picked him up and smiled at him.

“Of course, I will take a look.” But then Dylan made a face.

“But it´s not for girls…it´s a big truck, I think you proly…probable..por..probably don´t like it anyway.”

He wiggled to get down and ran further inside.

“We can´t just paint something later…I’ll go play with my truck on my own.”

 You laughed and shook your head. “Hey Sarah!” You greeted her as you walked into the kitchen.

It smelled sooo good. “What are you cooking? And can I help?”

“No, already done. Come sit down next to me!” Sarah’s husband smirked as he filled 4 plates.

“You mean, what did I cook. Sarah is enjoying her leg a little too much, bossing me around in the kitchen.” Sarah laughed and looked at you. Can´t help it, watching him cook is sexy as hell!”

 The 4 of you ate and it was really delicious. Soon Dylan took of again to play and Sarah and you went so sit in the garden for a while. “What I wanted to ask you…” She started. “…I know that it is interfering, but I…say yes please!”

 You laughed quietly “I don´t even know the question yet!”

Sarah grinned. “Yes, but say yes anyway.” The look you gave her made her laugh loudly.

“Ok, now I know what Tom meant when he talked about your stern face.”

Tom and Sarah had talked about you? But before you could ask, Sarah preceded.

“I know my brother is about to ask, if you want to fly out to the wrap party. BUT, I want you to say no.” Ok, now you were totally confused.

“You wanted me to say yes, but now no?” You try to summarize.

“Yes!” Sarah grinned.

“Huh?” “(Y/N), I want you to say NO to Tom, but YES to me! Dylan and myself will fly out to see the last day of filming. Tom said Dylan can watch some child appropriate scenes and meat Thor and Captain America and who knows who on set. And frankly he would love that, but I would need help as my husband can´t come with us.”

You try to process it.

“So if Tom asks me to come to the wrap party I say I can´t and you are now asking me to come with you to…” Now it started to makes sense.

“You want to play the god of mischief!” You laughed a big laugh.

 Sarah nodded and laughed “Try to think about his face when he sees you are there anyway. I know it´s bit unfair to you, but the pranks he played on me over the years really allow me to do something like that, believe me! …and he told me you´ve gotten good friends over the last month, so please, help me out to surprise him.”  

 The plan was made and the two of you confirmed the flight then and there.

 As you got home and plugged in your phone you see 3 texts from Tom, asking if you where home and if he could call you. Knowing probably why he wanted to talk to you, thanks to Sarah, you logged in on your tablet and tried to keep a pokerface. It didn´t take long for Tom to call.

His handsome smile made your heart hold out its middle finger in salute to your mind. Take that suspicious thing! Your heartrate increased as he said “Hello Darling!” You smiled back at him and just waved a small wave in hello. Your voice probably would betray you anyways.

 As you composed your self you asked “What´s so urgent? Something happened you need to tell me? Met a stunning warrior heroine you are off to great purpose with?”

He looked baffled for a moment but then laughed.

“No, I missed talking to you the last 3 days, so I thought I could give you a call….and….ask you a question?!”

 You leaned back on the couch and smiled “Ask away, and I missed talking to you too!”

That had the effect that Tom smiled so unbelievably handsome that you missed 2 breaths.

“All right Darling. Here it comes. I want you to fly out and accompany me to the wrap party. Everybody brings friends and family and I can´t think of anyone I’d rather have here with me then you. I know you have 2 weeks of…So.. please say yes!” 

His statement and his boyish hopeful look made you almost break your promise to Sarah. Almost. “That is so sweet of you Tom, but my vacation got cancelled.” You could almost feel his joy fading away. “Oh..” he answered and it made your heart sink a bit. You didn´t like to lie to him at all, but you hoped he would forgive you when he saw you. You talked a bit more and tried to lighten the mood. He fussed for a bit but talked about how he enjoyed filming with his friends again.

You said your goodbyes as Tom had to leave for set “…and I think there will always be another wrap party.. the next time I ask you, you are NOT allowed to say no darling!”  

 You laughed and promised him a yes. Hopefully Sarah was right, and he would be happy to see you.

Your first 2 free days were packed with shopping and getting ready to leave for Australia.  

You were nervous and the prospect of seeing Tom in person again made you twitchy. But Dylan and Sarah made the long journey pleasant and short-lived. After arriving at the hotel, you unpacked and had a little nap and then some. The next day Sarah and Dylan were taken to the set. Dylan was all in and pledged to hold his mouth shut over you being there and surprisingly enough he stayed true to his word. Probably to excited to meet real superheros.

 As the evening came it was time for you to get ready. Sarah had arranged a sleep over for Dylan with Chris Hemsworth kids and they were having a party on their own. You were just done with your hair and makeup as a knock sounded on your door. “Ready?” Sarah asked as you opened it. She looked so beautiful in a glittery top and long flowy skirt hiding the cast.

“I don´t know, you sure I should wear this? “ You asked a little jittery.

 This black neckholder jumpsuit was fitting your curves, but the back was cut out and waterfalled it´s way down your sides to were the trousers started. It was modest enough in the front, but sexy in the back. “Are you kidding me, you look awesome” Sarah said as you turned for her like she wanted you to. “Come pretty lady, we are going to pull a leg on Loki!”

That made you laugh and close the hotelroom door with a last sigh in hope that the evening would be a pleasant one. So many stars under one roof. You didn´t know how you would fit in.

The party was in the hotel garden. The pool area and a big ballroom had been decorated in the most stylish way you´d ever seen. A red carpet let to the entrance after you passed security and a check that you were allowed to move forward. The sun was just about to set and you couldn´t imagine how good this would look when it got dark. Even in twilight it was rendering you speechless.

 Music was getting louder as you helped Sarah along with her crutches and stopped for her to catch her breath. 2 loud voices came nearer from behind you.

“Sarah!! Oh Dear, Ben, come on let’s help her out!”

You were stunned into silence as suddenly Benedict Cumberbatch and Chris Hemsworth stood in front of you.

“Hi, I´m Chris, this is Ben!” They greeted you and hugged Sarah.

“Hey boys, this is (Y/N)”

“(Y/N)?” Ben asked.

“The (Y/N)? Tom told me she couldn´t come cause her vacation got cancelled.”

Sarah laughed mischievous.

“Yeah, I can´t wait to see the look on his face!”

Both men laughed boomingly and grinned at you.

“Let us help you to make an entrance!” They looked at each other and nodded then took a crutch each out of Sarah’s hand and hoisted her up to carry her in. Sarah laughed giddily.

“Stay close behind us, he won´t see you that way” You could only nod, hoping that your speech would return somewhen along the evening.    

 Ben and Chris carried Sarah as if she weights nothing. Laughing to each other and stopping just inside the venue where the reception was held before the party got off for real.

“Hey Hiddleston! We´ve got you a wrap present!” Chris boomed.

“And one to unwrap behind us.” Ben added silently making Sarah almost laugh tears.

Tom turned around and laughed “Ehehehe!” Sarah was standing on her own feet again and hobbled over. Tom meeting her half way. They hugged and said their hellos. You were still behind those 2 men who were having more fun then a child on Christmas. Tom started to help Sarah get over to a chair when Chris cleared his throat.

“What are you doing Tom? I said we got you a present!”

Tom stopped, a bit bewildered he turned again

“Oh…where are my manners. Thank you for helping my sister…”  

 As he spoke Ben and Chris both took a step to the side to reveal you standing behind them.


	13. The one with to many doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing this chapter!!

His appearance almost knocked you of your feet. You got hot and cold flashes but you weren’t the only one having trouble to process what was in front of you! Tom was wearing a well-cut black suit with a tie and a white dress shirt. He looked as if he´d fallen out of a best dressed magazine. Only his face was not picture perfect in its state of shock. Ben seemed to think otherwise as he took a picture of him.  Laughing tears with Chris joining him.

“Oh this is good, this is sooo good!”

 

Tom shook out of his stupor first. Making long strides to cover the distance between you. His voice was hoarse as he said your name. “(Y/N)…You are here!” he declared and the shock turned into a blissful smile.  It seemed to be the theme of the evening. You could only nod…again.

Tom took you in his arms and hugged you close.

“I can´t believe you pulled that stunt on me!” He laughed and leaned back to look into your eyes.

“Oh darling, you look stunning! It´s so good to see you in person again!”

 

Toms hands tried to stay clear of your naked back but for a single chaste stroke down your spine with his index finger.  You had quite an audience and Tom blushed a little as some catcalls came his way. “Let me introduce you first, and then I think I need a drink!” he laughed and hugged you one last time. Your body seemed to fall apart on the inside. Your heart beating out of your chest and your legs wobbly and unsure. But all that didn´t matter as you saw the look on Toms face again.

He was really happy to see you.

 

Talk about starstruck. You met a lot of his co workers in just under half an hour. After your initial speechlessness you composed yourself, thanks to Tom standing next to you and starting of conversations. Soon you got more relaxed and actually could enjoy the meetings. All of his co stars you met were kind and nice and fairly normal to talk to. The party got off to a great start.

 

As Tom had to talk to a producer you went over to Sarah and sat next to her. She grinned and said “Thanks for helping me out, this was so much fun to watch!” You laughed with her and relaxed for a moment at not having the attention of those big shots in Hollywood. The official part was over quickly and the party started to get more relaxed and fun. The dance floor was opened and the bar was busy. Seemed as if everybody was happy to let go of the stress they´d had the last couple of weeks.

 

Tom was whisked away quite a bit from all different people, but when he was with you, he smiled and touched you chastely almost every chance he got. Some people joined you and Sarah, watching the shenanigans going on. Chris and Bens wife’s for example. You had a good talk with them and laughed at the story’s they told about their husbands and Tom.

 

Somewhere in between Chris whisked his wife away for a dance. And the empty chair next to you was soon occupied by Chris Evans.

 “Oh no!” Sarah declared. “That look on his face… he´s up to no good!” she laughed.

But before she could warn you further Chris took your hand and said

“Hi, wanna dance? We got introduced earlier and I seem to be the only one who hasn’t got a partner to dance around here. Tom still got his sister.. so…” He grinned and you had no time to answer before he whirled you of your chair and onto the dancefloor.

 

In that moment, Tom sat down next to his sister, watching what was happening.

“Evans, I swear one day I will get revenge!” Sarah laughed and leaned her head on his shoulders.

“It´s good to see you again brother. Even when you are annoyed with your co-stars.”

Tom laughed and kissed his sisters head. “Thank you for being here and bringing (Y/N) with you. I missed you…even though you are playing pranks on me.”

 

You couldn´t believe it, but you had fun dancing with Chris. It was a fast dance and he just spun you around before dancing opposite of you. Soon you were joined by the other Chris, his wife and Ben. Robert Downey Jr cheering at the men on a microphone he took over from the DJ. Evans began to play dirty and motioned as if taking of his shirt and giving you a lap dance

 

“I think it´s time for me to join them!” Tom declared and stood up. “Excuse me.”

Sarah giggled and nodded.

 

As Tom entered the dancefloor you looked into his eyes. Crying for help but laughing. But then again, his gaze was so intent that you didn´t know what would unease you more. Evans giving you an eyeful of a dance or standing in front of Tom who looked as if he wanted to…yeah, what was that look on his face exactly?

 

“And here he is. Tom Snake Hips Hiddleston!!” RDJ announced into the microphone.

“Evans, you got company! I´ll help you out my boy! Tom, get ready for a dance off!”

 But Tom just laughed at RDJ and took your hand

“Excuse us Evans, but she´s here with me, can´t let you have her all for your own.”

Chris laughed and faced Tom off.

“You were busy, so I took my chance.” Tom grinned and said

“Ok, let her chose the next dance partners.”

 “That’s unfair Hiddleston you know she´ll choose you. You´re friends!”

Tom laughed. “Exactly”

 

You didn´t know what got into you but you said.

“Actually. I would like you two to dance together and make up. I need a break!” As the music was killed somewhere in between everybody heard that.

“Oh! I like her!” RDJ announced and started to play a slow song. “Hug it out boys!”

 

Toms eyes grew wide but he laughed out loud, throwing his head back. “I really missed you!”

“You sure about that? she’s mean!” Evans asked him but grinned.

“You are not getting a lap dance Hiddleston!” He declared but started to slow dance with Tom anyhow. For about 10 seconds…then Tom cut himself loose and was in front of you again.

“Help me out for once?!” he grinned and took you in his arms, starting to dance with you.

You went willingly and smiled up on him

“Sorry, that was too easy a tease to waste.” 

Tom just shook his head laughing and the both of you slow danced for 30 seconds.

“Sorry folks, it´s a party, not a snoozefest!” RDJ hollered and faster music came on again.

 

Tom let go of you and took your hand in his. “Let´s go outside for a bit.” The smile on his lips was so lovely you just nodded in adoration. Everywhere were people but you found a relatively quiet spot to sit down. The sparks you had seen in his eyes as he had come for you on the dancefloor were gone. He was just content to have you near him and talk to you. As you were too. You sat close to each other and talked about everything that came to mind. Until you were joined by his friends again and the conversation got side-tracked in favour of some fun with the others.

 

It really was a great Party, you had fun and couldn´t help to smile at all the memories you made that night. In the wee morning hours the party came to an end and you walked back to your room.

Tom by your side and a drunken Evans behind you.

“This is me.” You said and keyed open your door.

Evans grunted “Ha! next door is mine. But I think it’d be willing to share yours as I can´t find my key…” Tom rolled his eyes and ushered you inside your room, following you inside and closing the door...in front of Evans nose

“Hey.. that´s rude Hiddleston, I can´t sleep in the hall!”

Tom sounded playfully exasperated as he said “The key is in your hand Evans!”

 “Oh!” was a happy response and you heard shuffling.

Tom looked at you “I´m so sorry, but I had to take action, otherwise he would be snoring on your bed already.” You laughed and touched his arm “It´s fine, really. Better that way as if you just had pushed me in and closed the door in my face without saying good night!”

Tom looked nauseated “I would never do such a thing!”

“I know Tom, hence it´s totally fine that you came in.”

 

You were standing in front of each other in that little hallway to your room, leaning at a wall each. “So I guess this is good night then…” Tom said and looked in your eyes.

“More like good morning, but I’m tired anyway.”

Tom laughed, leaned in and placed a kiss on your cheek. “Sleep well (Y/N)”

“You too Tom!” You stroked down his arm that had taken a hold on your hip.

 

With a little sigh he opened the door. “See you later?”

“Of course.”

 

A knock sounded at a locked joining door to the other room.

“Hey there, can I come over?!” it was Evans voice.

Toms eyes darkened a moment before he looked at you.

“That´s it, take what you need with you, you´re sleeping in my room!”

 

There was no room for discussion in his eyes and voice.


	14. The one with another sleepover

Was that out of chivalry or did you see a little hint of jealousy in those ocean blue eyes?

You didn´t get to look twice or ask about it. Tom banged with one hand at the door Evans was behind “Go to bed Chris, you´re drunk!”

“Hiddleston?! What are you doing next to my room? I wanted to talk to that pretty woman, go away! I´m not too drunk to…”

 

Toms eyes went wide, he took your hand and tucked you out into the hallway.

“Tom, it´s really not necessary, I can handle myself…the door is locked.”

Toms pleading eyes were on you an instant later as he stopped and you nearly ran into him. “Humour me darling, please!”

You looked up to him and smiled after he stroked down your arm with his knuckles.

“Alright, just this time, but you can´t always protect me from drunken men.”

You laughed quietly, thinking about the night in the jazz club.

You thought you heard him mumble “The hell I can´t” as you strode down the corridor together.

  

This night you started out nervous and jittery, it seemed like you would end it that way too.

Your mind spun in circles. You were about to have a sleepover with Tom. And you didn´t get to take anything with you. You had nothing to sleep in. Tom opened his door and let you in.

“Please, feel at home as much as that´s possible in a hotel room.” He quietly added as he switched on the dim nightlights. Suddenly wide awake again you didn´t know if you even could sleep at all. Tom ruffled his hair and loosened his tie. “I will sleep on the floor, you can have the bed.”

 

So it really was out of chivalry only, he protected his friends. You thought it was very noble, but waved his comment away.

“Don´t be silly, this bed is huge enough to accommodate the both of us.”

Your heart really thought otherwise, but your mouth was quicker. Internally you kicked yourself a little, but you couldn´t let him sleep on the floor! Tom laughed sweetly.

“I wouldn´t want to impose myself on you” He opened up his suit jacket. You kicked of your heels and tried to stay calm and collected, but everything smelled like him around here. Fresh soap, a little hint of aftershave and a lot of Toms very own scent.

 

Tom took of his shoes and socks. Seeing him in a starting state of undress made your heartrate kick higher. This was so sexy. But it´s Tom for heavens sake. Your Friend Tom.  You couldn´t deny that there was chemistry between the both of you, but you really appreciated his friendship.

 

“You know…” he began. “…I really was disappointed RDJ stole my chance to slow dance with you tonight.” He looked at you with a hint of a smile toying with his lips.

“Yes, that was disappointing as we are good at dancing together that way.” You smiled.

He laughed and said.

“And back then we were mere strangers. Now we are…friends…”

He grinned amused and fidgeted with his phone, throwing it on the bed after pressing a button.

 

“Would you do me the honour to remedy this night’s failure of a dance?” He bowed a little and held out his hand. You laughed sweetly and shock your head.

“Tom…” but then you heard a fairly familiar track starting to play from his phone.

“May I have this dance (Y/N)?” He came closer and closer. Entwined your hand with his. 

He twirled you one time before holding you in a chaste dance position.

“Is this?” you started to ask.

“Yes, the song we danced to in London.” He whispered. 

 

_Oh please, take my heart and keep it!_

You couldn´t take it all in at once. All the feelings and emotions coming down on you like a downpour. You were in a dazzled state. Tom was holding you a bit closer now. Your entwined hands resting on his chest. His free hand half on the bare skin of your back and half a little above your bottom. Your bodies aligned perfectly.

 

You took a deep breath and Toms scent invaded your senses. The hotel room in a dim light, you both barefoot and that soft music playing just for you. There sure was no better place to be right now as here with Tom. As the music came to an end Tom stroked your back softly and hugged you close for a moment. “Thank you for this memory, I won´t ever forget it.” He said quietly and smiled at you.  

 

You both took your time letting the other one go. A slamming door in the hallway got you both out of the moment to quickly for your liking and Tom looked around.

The unmistakeably romantic moment broken.

“I.. oh, I didn´t let you take anything with you. I´m so terribly sorry.”

He began to rummage in his closet.

“Would this suffice to sleep in?” He handed you one of his T-shirts.

“It has to, I’m not going back to my room…as we also left my key inside the room with everything else.” You started to laugh a little and soon Tom joined in with a little blush.

“Evans got the better of me…I couldn´t help myself.”

 

Tom started to open up his dress shirt, button by button…not thinking what that could do to you. But after that damn door slammed you out of the moment you had before it was back to “normal” back to friendship. You motioned to the bathroom and asked if you could go first. Tom smiled and said you should go ahead. Inside you stared into the mirror and needed to breath deep. You needed a second to compose yourself before you started to undress and stood there in your black lace thong and no bra. With the outfit you were wearing there was no way a bra would have fit under there.

The shirt Tom gave you covered you to your mid thighs so that was save enough. After finding a new toothbrush and using it you tried readying yourself to go out and took another deep breath before you opened the door…to see that Tom was standing there in his boxers, pulling back the sheets.

“Hop in.” he smiled and his gaze travelled up and down on you for a moment, before he excused himself and went in the bathroom himself.

 

The door clicked and you swear you heard a growl and a thud against the door. You grinned a little. Good that it wasn´t just you having trouble seeing him half naked.

 

Some 4 minutes later Tom emerged from the bathroom and came over to the bed you were sitting in. He smiled at you and climbed in too.

“Is this really ok for you?” He asked softly and propped himself up facing you.

You shimmied down and faced him too.

“Yes, there is enough room for a whole blanket fort between us” You joked.

Tom laughed his boyish laugh.

“Ehehe, I can remedy that!” He tucked you against him with a quick grasp of his muscled arm and killed the light with the other one.

“Tom?!” you asked.

“Yes darling?”

 “Your Loki is showing!”

You both laughed and got more comfortable with each other so close as you talked a bit about the night.  Like you had thought before. It never got to a point where you felt totally uncomfortable with him. He made everything alright with a little comment, or gesture so that you could enjoy his company unbiased.

 

Somewhere in the middle of your conversation you realised that Tom was lying on his back with your head resting on his shoulder and that he´d taken your arm and comfortably laid it above his chest. Stroking it a little. It was so comfy and warm and he smelled so good that you wouldn´t change positions for the life of you. The silences got longer as you both drifted into sleep.

A chaste kiss on your forehead

“Sleep well darling.”

 

You could only murmur something and were fast asleep some seconds later.


	15. The one with a not so little problem...and Kolalas

The sun was burning in the sky, it was hot and humid outside the world behind that closed hotel- room door was active and in full motion. But behind that door, in the cosy darkness of Toms room the both of you were still asleep in each other’s arms. You slowly came awake a little disoriented but the heat that warmed your back very quickly got you awake and aware of your surroundings.

 

Tom was plastered to your back. His strong arms engulfing you and keeping you close. He seemed to be a cuddle-sleeper. You smiled a little and closed your eyes once again. His big hand above you rested on your tummy. You could feel every muscled curve of his upper body against you and it never had felt so good to wake up and just lay there in tranquillity.

 

His hot breath tingled your neck a little. You shifted a bit in hope his arm under your head wouldn´t hurt to bad after he woke. A little rumbling sound made your belly tingle.

His hand started to draw circles on your tummy.

“Morning darling.” He rumbled with a sleepy voice.

“Morning.” You answered smiling still.

“Is this ok for you? I can´t find the will to move yet!”

That was so Tom…still half asleep but worried he was overwhelming you.

“Yes, it is more then ok. I think I never slept this good.” You confessed softly.

“Mhmmm…me too!” he murmured placing a kiss in your hair.

 

This fine line between friendship and more…he balanced on it like an acrobat. Never letting you feel unwanted but always keeping a gentlemanly gap between you. Not literally now as you could feel his every part of the body against yours but every other minute of the days you spend together.

 

Last night you had wondered what would tilt him over…but you weren´t yet willing to give in to your feelings and ruin what you two had build over the past months.

 

The both of you just lay there, content with each other for another 15 minutes before Tom softly probed himself up and looked down on you.

“Your bed hair is gorgeous” he teased smirking. You raised an eyebrow.

“I´m sorry I´m human. Not everybody can look like a god like you when they wake up. You grab a pillow and hit the side of his head a little. Sitting up while he played the victim of a treacherous crime you laughed “But thanks for reminding me I´m human… the bath awaits!”

 

You climb out of bed, but the shirt on you lifted a little and Tom got a little view of your derriere in that lace thong before you tiptoed to the bathroom.

 

Tom fell back in the pillows with a growl and put another pillow on his head in exasperation. He now had a not so little problem getting up and tried his best to have it under control before you were finished. He too felt that tension, that crackling chemistry between you, but he wanted to make sure you knew what you signed up for before he made the next step. Or maybe he wanted you so head over heels with him that you couldn´t possibly say no to him. Unbeknownst to him that you were there more then half way already.

 

He heard you turn on the shower and his mind went wild. Damn the good imaginary skills of an actor. He listened for a minute daydreaming of joining you and helping you soap up every little curve of your body…but that had to wait a little longer. He put himself to good use and ordered some lunch and fresh clothes for you, having a pretty good guess about your size he hugged so close in his sleep. As the water turned off the ordered clothes were already there.

 

 “Darling? I got you some clothes, just open the door a notch for me to hand them to you.”

“Oh, thank you.” You answered and opened the door a little, clad in a bath towel.

“We can switch if you want to shower too, I´ll get dressed in the room then.”

He was arguing with himself internally, but gave in to his little less gentlemanly side and would watch you walk out in just a towel. “That would be nice, thank you darling.”  

 

You opened the door completely and smiled at him.

“Thank you for being such a gentleman” You kissed his cheek and made room for him to move inside. Tom just smiled and closed the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he undressed quickly and turned the water to cold!

 

It. Didn´t. Help!

 

He gave in and gave a certain part of his anatomy a little more attention and time. Sometimes he would like to be a little more like Evans and just take what he wanted, but he felt guilty thinking like that about you now and finished the shower with a little swear. As he emerged out of the bathroom in just a towel himself you were sitting cross-legged on the made-up bed.

A little gasp escaped you that made him smirk as he rummaged in his closet.

 

“Be right back, lunch should be here any minute!”

With that your stomach rumbled and you both laughed.

 

A knock on the door sounded 3 times.

“Darling, would you be so kind?!” He called out. You got up and opened the door, to find Ben and Evans standing in the hall.

“Oh, hi!” you said and Ben just grinned after recognising you instantly. Evans looked a little hung over and fumbled with his hands. “Did I do anything stupid last night?” he asked. Tom came out of the bath and said matter of fact. “You made me lock (Y/N) out of her room with your shenanigans Evans! She had to have a sleepover on the floor!” Evans looked stunned and guilty but you laughed

“It wasn´t that bad. And Tom slept on the floor, not me..”

Tom grinned and stood right behind you.

“Ok, we both didn´t sleep on the floor, but sleep was all we did before you go telling it to everybody!” Evans laughed out loud and clear and mocked Tom. “As if you would impose yourself on her, you´re fucking prince charming! I bet you stayed above the blanket!”

 

That made you laugh too and Tom pinched your hip.

“Anyways Ben interrupted grinning. We meet up in an hour and go on a trip to see some koalas. Care to join?!”  Tom turned you a little and looked into your eyes.

“What do you think darling? I will come if you decide so, couldn´t let you go alone with Evans after yesterday, could I?!” You all laughed but Evans grinned.

“Scared over a little healthy competition?” Tom raised his eyebrow.

“You couldn´t handle her snark and wit for more then a day, so no!”

Now you pinched Tom but chortled.

 

“Maybe you are right, takes a confident man…I forgot she was mean to me yesterday!”

 “Oi!” you laughed and they said their goodbyes.  Over lunch Tom and you decided to take Dylan on the trip to get Sarah some free time and him a nice afternoon out and about. Tom also rang the reception to get your door open. You liked the clothes he got for you, so you decided not to change out of the Top and short jeans and just put on fresh underwear and your sneakers.

 

Dylan was so excited as Tom came to get you with him on his hand.

“(Y/N) We are going to see Kolalas!” he jumped up and down. “And maybe the Zoo has some gorillas too!!” You closed the door and the 3 of you went downstairs to meet the others.

 

Soon you were on your way with a bunch of Toms castmates. The Zoo had normally closed that day, but let you in so the actors could enjoy it with a little peace and quiet. Dylan was so full of energy that he ran circles around you as you decided to split into little groups and choose a route. Tom, Dylan and yourself teamed up with Ben and his wife but soon lost them in favour of Dylan taking longer looks at the animals and asking questions about them. Dylan always ran ahead to the next spot. Tom smiled and enjoyed to see him so happy. His hand touched yours as you walked behind his nephew. The smile he bestowed on you made you shiver a little.

 

As the three of you stood in front of the Bear compound some minutes later Tom got a little closer to you. Your arms brushing each other’s. His hand touched your wrist and he entwined his hand with yours.


	16. The one with an escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!!   
> I´m really happy that someone reads what I write. 
> 
> You can also find me on TUMBLR : https://sabine-leo.tumblr.com/

There it was again…the tingling sensation you felt all those weeks back when you first had your hand in his. Back then it had been an accident…but now…

 

You looked over with a little shy glimpse. Tom was looking back at you smiling. He squeezed your hand just a little which send another jolt of energy through your whole body. Lighting up your nerves and getting your heart to do a double take on its last pump. So, this was definitely not an accident…but was it only a friendly gesture. Something close friends would do? You couldn´t let yourself think about it now. It would only ruin your focus and your ability to enjoy the time you had with him. You smiled back at him, nudging him a little with your shoulder.

 

Dylan was really close to the glass front of the showcase and started to giggle suddenly.

“What are they doing uncle Tom?” He asked as he saw to bears rubbing their backs on a tree trunk. Tom wanted to explain it to him as Dylan pointed to your entwined hands. “Didya wanna run away?”

At first you didn´t process what he meant, but then you started to laugh a little.

 

“Yes Dylan, don´t you think it´s wise of me to keep her close just in case she´ll try again?” Tom deadpanned.

 

“Oh yes!” and then this little man turned to you saying “I´ll take your other hand later, then you can´t make a run for it!” He eyed you as if you were an escapee in need of double security.

Sly Tom, very sly…he was getting his nephew on his side and ensuring you wouldn´t be able to let go of his hand for the rest of the day.

 

“Nice stunt Uncle Tom!” You said quietly but laughed. He just grinned at you and squeezed your hand again. Dylan, typical for a boy his age had his focus on the bears again. “OHHHHH” he squeaked “I know what they are doing!!!! Uncle Tom Uncle Tom!!!” He was jumping up and down. “Sing the song! Sing it Uncle Tom!” Tom was looking a bit mortified at first, but then a voice booming behind him made him look even more embarrassed. “Yeah Uncle Tom, sing it!” It was Chris Hemsworth with his wife and kids. Not commenting on your holding hands even if he saw it directly, he grinned at Tom.

 

What were they talking about? Which song?  Whatever it was, by the look on Tom´s face it surely got his knickers twisted. Arguing with yourself for a moment whether to help or to tease him you voted for teasing him.

“Come on Uncle Tom…sing it!” you said with a smirk. Dylan grinned so hopeful that Tom couldn´t bear to disappoint him. He let go of your hand and coughed a little. “You have to sing with me Dylan!” Dylan nodded instantly and the smile on your face as you heard the first words became so big it almost hurt.

 

“Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life”

 

The blush on Toms face was just the cutest sight ever. But the man he was would never allow him to stop just because he was a bit embarrassed. And as Dylan and Tom began to sing the second verse you laughed out loud as they mimicked shaking their behinds and rubbing their backs on a tree. You probably would never forget that moment.

 

As they came to an end, with all of you joining in on the last verse everybody was laughing and clapping to each other. Dylan and Tom bowed mockingly and grinned at each other. Dylan looked at you and you smiled a big smile just for him…but then you held both your free hands up, wiggled them, winked at him and made a run for it!

 

“Uncle Toooooom!!!! Escaaaapeeee!” he yelled and jolted into action.

“Oh no!! Get her! Get her” Tom ordered and took off after you himself. The chase was on and you knew you wouldn´t last very long, but it was fun and it had helped Tom to get out of the tiny uncomfortable situation after singing.

You ran until you couldn´t hold it together anymore, almost tumbling over laughing. Dylan crashed into you, tackling you like a rugby player and clutching your leg. Tom followed suit, engulfing your waist in his grip and bringing all three of you to fall on the grass.  Laughing and giggling you lay there and had tears in your eyes from the sheer joy of it. Tom propped himself up a bit and looked into your eyes.

“That was not nice! So not nice! Dylan, I think we need to take better care of this little villain!”

Dylan nodded and crawled upwards to lay in the crook of your arm, cuddling up a little. He seemed beat. You looked at him and smiled. This boy was really stealing his way into your heart, just as his uncle had done too. Dylan yawned and closed his eyes. Tom arranged himself and lay down close to you. Taking you into his arm crook. 2 minutes later Dylan was asleep and Tom laughed quietly.          

“I think we exhausted him quite a bit.” He turned his head and nuzzled your hair a moment.

With shivers going down your spine you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. The smile on your face blissful and content. Tom kissed your temple and took exactly this moment to snap a selfie.

The grass beneath you was warm and soft. The sun now lower in the sky kissed your skin with her warm rays and would leave a faint tan. Tom had taken your free hand and played with your fingers. Entwining them with his own and tracing them with his index finger. The butterflies in your belly began to take flight. How could this possibly be an erogenous zone? Your breath hitched a little. Your heartrate clearly that of an Olympic sprinter. “Darling?” Tom asked oh so low and quietly next to your ear.

You didn´t know if you could find the courage but you turned your head slowly to his side and smiled a little. His intend gaze pinning you to the spot. His dilated eyes gazed down on your lips. You could feel his breath grazing you.

Dylan seemingly took that as his cue to wake up and sat up directly.  Did he get an electric shock? Because you sure had felt a surge going through your body just now. 

 “Whoopsies…did I pass out?”

 

The sigh escaping you and Tom was heartfelt and deep. But the both of you sat up and smiled at Dylan. “Yes little man, and we need to get going. Our bus is leaving soon.”

“Ohhhh I had such a good time!” Dylan groaned in displeasure but stood up clearly recharged and good to go! Tom stood up next and held out his hand to help you out. He tucked a little to hard and you crashed against him. He bent down as if he had planned it and whispered in his best Loki voice into your ear.

 

“Soon little bird, soon!”

Was it a threat or a promise?

Either way, you couldn´t wait to find out!!!


	17. The one with a cheering crowd

Back at the hotel you dropped of Dylan at Sarah´s room and after talking to her for a little while you went back into your room. Tom couldn´t stay with you at Sarah´s, he had to be at a farewell dinner with the producers and his co-stars. After relaxing a little on the bed, you took a look outside from your balcony.

The sun was setting and the sky was painted in the most beautiful colours you had seen in a while. The pool lights illuminated and you decided to go take a swim in that beautiful scenery.

 

Dressed in your bathing suit and a loose dress you went downstairs and took a dip after discarding of your clothes and towel on a sun lounger.

The water was nice. A little on the cooler side. Perfect to refresh yourself. You swam some laps before leaning back at the edge of the pool and looked into the sky as the sun set completely.

Stars soon appeared and sprinkled the black firmament.

 

After his dinner Tom went to his room, but soon found himself unable to stay away from you.

He was seconds away from knocking on your door as Evans opened his.

“She´s not home!” He grinned. Toms eyes narrowed.

“Well, how would you know?”

“Cause I took a look outside after getting here!”

Evans opened his door and motioned for Tom to follow him. On his balcony he pointed down.

“Wasn´t hard to spot her, she´s a beauty!”

 

Tom smiled a little while watching you. “Yes, she is. And she has a beautiful soul!”

“Geez, Hiddleston. Stop that prince charming attitude with me, I´ve seen the way you looked at her. You clearly want to be a hell of a lot less gentlemanly then you let us all believe!” Tom rolled his eyes but laughed. “Maybe Chris, but I´m not like you…sometimes I can´t help myself.” Chris grinned.

“Well, if you wanna watch from the side-line, be my guest…I think I´d like to take a dip in the pool now!”

 

That jolted Tom awake. He new Chris was yanking his chain, but it worked…again.

“You will not leave this room to go to the pool!”

Evans came nose to nose with Tom… at least he tried.

“Who´s gonna stop me?” The glint in Toms eyes was very like his alter-egos.

“I would, but I have places to be!” And with that he left. Evans grinned and gave himself a high five.

 

Tom didn´t bother to change out of his suit yet and he sure as hell wouldn´t take that detour now. Who knows what Evans would do otherwise? He just beelined it to the pool area. Taking of his light blue suit-jacket, his shoes and socks and throwing it next to your stuff. He rolled up the hem of his trousers and sat down at the edge of the pool with his feet inside the water. You were just about to finish your lap as you saw to legs dip into the water. Your head surfaced and a gorgeous smile nearly drowned you again.

 

“Hello darling.” Tom looked at you.

God he was handsome. His light blue trousers, the white dress-shirt a little unbuttoned and the water lights reflecting in his eyes made you almost sigh in bliss.

“Hey, dinner all over already?” you asked as nonchalant as possible.

“Yes, plus I could think of better places to be!” He smirked. You swam the rest of the way and took a hold on the ledge next to him. “Like where?” you asked teasing.

Tom splashed water your way and laughed. “Like here silly!”

“I would be very cautious with your next words…you could be wet in just a second Mister!”

 

Tom threw his head back laughing.  “I couldn´t care less, but we have an audience it seems.”

You looked at him but then you saw them in the corner of your eye. On Evans balcony you saw three men. Evans, Hemsworth and Cumberbatch were eating Popcorn and watching you. “Go for it Hiddleston! Dip in!!” Came a catcall. You laughed and shook your head.

“I can´t imagine the work the directors do have with you lot!”

 

Tom grinned and was about to shout something back as RDJ joined the 3 on the balcony, but instead of cheering them on he seemed to have a heart to heart with them, shooing them inside.

“Come with me darling!” he said softly and got up. Tom grabbed your towel and held it out.

You hoisted yourself out of the water to a little gasp of Tom and soon he wrapped you in the towel.

 

“Let´s take a walk…or do you want to dry yourself up completely first?”

You shook your head and after rubbing yourself down a bit you put on the dress.

“It´s still so warm, that is more then enough to wear.”

Tom took your hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly.

“Then come with me love!”

 

This new endearment made your heart sing.

 

Tom led you away from the pool area, away from the hotel and those prying ears and eyes with entwined hands. A little sandy path took you down to the private beach of the hotel. The stars and the moon sending more than enough light to find your way. You walked in silence for a while before you started talking about the day. How much fun it was to see Dylan so happy and how cute he had been falling asleep after tackling you.

 

Somewhere along the way you stopped and sat down in the warm sand. Tom came down behind you. Tucking you close between his legs and wrapping you in his arms. “That ok for you?” He asked softly near your ear. You smiled and nodded “Yes, Thomas I like being near you..you don´t have to ask!”  That seemed to give Tom the confidence he needed. The sparkles between you had been obvious. At least his co-stars had let him know in their teasing way at dinner as Evans later had done too.

 

For a while you sat there in silence. Cuddled up to each other just watching the sea and the stars. Listening to the waves crash at shore and the faint sound of some party going on some miles down. The wind carrying the laughter your way now and then. Tom started to stroke your arms with his fingers, before he put your hair to one side and kissed your neck. “I´m so glad you came here.”

He murmured. The vibrations of his voice and his soft lips on your neck made you shiver.

 

Slowly you craned your neck and closed your eyes. Trying to enjoy every fleeting second of this contact. You didn´t have it in you anymore to be responsible and stay on the safe side of this friendship. The chemistry, the energy between you was too good to ignore any longer.

“Darling…” he whispered, shifting a little and placing a big hand on your cheek, pushing it into your hair and turning your head oh so slowly. You opened your eyes to look directly into his beautiful orbs. His nose softly nudging yours. The smile he beamed at you took your breath away for a second, but then his gaze became so intense that you really had trouble breathing. His hand stroked down to your neck, his nose nudged yours again before he tilted his head just a little. “Let me.” He almost growled.

 

Your eyes fluttered shut and the suspense was killing you. Every damn nerve cell was about to fire up and explode into a thousand pieces. His breath kissed your skin first…and then his lips descended on yours. Closing the final gap. His hand held you near and his lips were so soft and sweet that a sigh escaped your mouth. Tom grinned and looked into your eyes for a second. You smiled too, but then you both lost yourself in another kiss. Slowly getting to know each other like that.

 

His tongue teased your lips softly and your lips started to part on their own accord. A little moan from Tom let the kiss get deeper. His hand grabbed your hip and you instantly knew what he wanted. Without breaking the kiss you turned to kneel between his legs. Tom wrapped you in his arms. One hand holding your head softly before he brought you down on the sand again.  

 

Crawling along your body he just stopped the kiss to look into your eyes and verify you were comfortable. Your hands pulled him down stroking his muscled back caressing his neck. One of his legs came down between yours pressing against your core. “Tom!” you gasped. He laughed a deep and very sexy laugh. “I´m so not sorry sweetheart! I love the noises I can coax out of you!”

You laughingly pinched his firm butt. Tom groaned and pinned both your hands above your head into the sand with one of his. “Behave darling…otherwise I´ll have trouble getting up in a minute…Actually I might have already…”

 

You grinned and lifted your head to initiate another kiss. He tasted so good. So purely Tom, so intoxicating. Your pupils were clearly dilated. You kissed each other into a state of pure bliss before you needed to breathe again. The kinda drugged look you gave each other made you both laugh. Slowly Tom lifted himself up whit another kiss and held out his hands for you. You let him pull you up and steel another kiss from your lips. “Your hair is full of sand…I´m so sorry!” He said sweetly.

“I´m not!” you grinned. “So worth it!” That made him laugh and stroke your cheek.

“Let’s get back before they send out a search party, or worse search us themselves!”

 

Hand in hand you walked back to the hotel and picked up the items you left behind on the sun lounger. In the elevator Tom leaned in and said

“Meet me in my room in half an hour? I want you to stay the night..” He tucked you close and kissed you. “I don´t want to rush this, us…and I promise you that we will go slow…but I don´t want to spend the night without you.” His honesty was so disarmingly sweet. You too didn´t know where this would lead but you knew for sure that you wanted to be with him.

 

Nodding you smiled and got of the elevator. Tom threw you a kiss and smirked as the door closed. You needed to lean on the wall for a moment, your legs weak and your heart jumping out of your chest. Back in your room you took a quick shower to get rid of the sand and dressed in short shorts and t-shirt. You packed some things for the night and the next morning and quietly closed your door again.

 

Softly knocking on Toms door 2 minutes later you waited just a second before he opened bare-chested and in a low sitting sports pants.  Oh, this was so unfair. How could he look so hot in a suit AND like that? Your gaze appreciatively travelled up and down which made Tom laugh slowly before grabbing you and pulling you against him.

“I had a shower too, I wanted to dress properly but you were faster than me…”

You grinned a little wicked and repeated his words from the beach.

“I´m so not sorry!”  The look he gave you was hot and longing, his blue eyes sparkling with flames as his lips descended down to your ear. He began to kiss the spot right under your earlobe which made you shiver and moan a little. “Tom!” You whispered softly. He inhaled deeply and his chest rumbled in appreciation while he fumbled blindly and nudged the door close.

 


	18. The one were you think you dreamed it all

This must be a dream…it had to be! Tom being so close to you, kissing you and holding you in his arms. Your hands roamed his naked back, tracing his muscles with your fingertips. The heat coming from him melted your bones. Tom turned you a little and his lips found their way up your neck to capture your own. His tongue coaxed your lips to open up and let him in. The first touch your tongues shared was so electrifying that the little hairs on your arms rose up and the air around you seemed to sizzle.

“(Y/N)” Tom moaned. He started slowly to walk you to the bed only stopping the kiss to take some shallow breaths. His hands on your hips and your back held onto you before the one on your back found its way under your shirt. It felt so good when he touched you skin to skin. Your legs bumped against the bed but before you could balance it out the both of you tumbled onto it. Laughing as Tom landed half on top of you…you looked into his eyes. The blue seemed to glow inside them. Your hand touched his cheek and he pressed his face into your touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

It was a sight to behold. He really was the handsomest man you knew, and his beautiful soul only added to it. Tom opened his eyes and smiled at you, putting his hand on top of yours, resting it there a second before he took it and kissed it softly.

“Come what may…I will not open that door to anyone tonight!” he vowed in a deep, sexy voice before the hand he just had kissed was pressed into the pillows above your head. You gasped a little which made him grin and straddle you completely. The other hand soon joined the one already resting above your head. Now it was your turn to grin, because Toms gaze was pinned on your breasts which were now almost pressed against him and a startled pant left his lips.

“Tom?!” you said softly “My eyes are up here!” You teased him and smiled a wicked little smile. Tom shook his head asking “What?!” That made you laugh out loud softly.

“Are you making fun of me? A starved, hungry man that daydreamed about having you in his bed?!”

“You did what?” you asked but Tom only grinned.

“You heard me alright love!”

 

Before you could ask another question, he began to kiss you again. Good Lord, he was a phenomenal kisser he teased and coaxed you until you forgot your name. One hand of his pushed your shirt a little upwards to touch your naked skin under it, grabbing your side in a soft touch while his thumb stroked it. “Hold on to me.” He said near your lips and almost reversed your positions. Now you lay entwined with him on your side.

 

“Sweetheart…” he coaxed rumbling “….let me take this off of you..” his fingers plucked your shirt a little. You looked into his eyes and nodded, sitting up. Tom followed suit and kissed you while he guided you to straddle him now.  His hands roamed your body before he stopped the kiss and slowly…oh sooo slowly lifted your shirt while looking into your eyes. You raised your arms and closed your eyes as you felt his hair touch your belly. He caressed your skin with wet little smooches…inch by inch your shirt went up. A kiss right between your breasts made you gasp. Your shirt flew to the ground and his lips went up your collarbone to your neck. His tongue licking that sensible spot under your ear.

 

“You are stunning, love” he murmured next to your ear. His arms came around you keeping you as close as possible. You hadn´t felt so good in ever. Your whole body was humming.   

Touching his nape and stroking his hair you bend down a little and kissed him softly. Tom smiled into the kiss and turned you again. Hovering above you he touched your shorts. “May I?” he asked quietly. “Sleeping in those would be so uncomfortable!” You laughed and said “Yes, and that´s the only reason to get rid of them…” Tom grinned and kissed you once more.

“I said we would go slow, didn´t I? And I want to take you out on a real date first…”

 

You really underestimated his will. But you had to give him that. It was fun exploring each other slowly. Building up the tension before it actually would happen…and happen it would. There was no mistaking how aroused you were…the both of you. Tom opened the buttons on your shorts and shimmied them down slowly. His eyes were practically eating you up then and there. His pants tight in a very specific place. “God…darling…” he gasped as he gazed at you laying in this bed in your laced underwear.  He ridded himself of his sweatpants and came to you in his boxer briefs. Jesus, from the looks of it he was more than aroused and certainly packed.

 

Tom crawled next to you and with a last longing kiss he tucked you close.

 “I need to stop here. I don´t think I could stay true to my word otherwise.”

You lifted yourself up a bit and looked into his eyes.

“Should I go sleep in my room?”

“No! Please don´t. I want to hold you, wake up next to you.” Tom cuddled up behind you. Kissing your neck. You could feel his arousal pressing against you.

 

“I´ve missed you more each day that went by.” He said softly.

“The text, the calls…getting to know you better made me realise that I wanted more then just the occasional glance whilst picking up Dylan.” You couldn´t help but smile as he continued

“So… I want to explore this…us…”

 

You turned in his arms and looked up.

“I would love that too.” You smiled at him and the joy overcoming his face was so sweet that your heart did a doubletake. Tomorrow you would fly back to London with Sarah and Dylan and Tom would follow 2 days later. It wouldn´t be easy with his schedule all over the place, but if your feelings would grow as fast and steady as they had the last weeks you would somehow manage.

 

Tom tucked you both in and sighed a little

 “Sometimes I wish I wouldn´t have such high standards for myself.”

You started to laugh. “But then you wouldn´t be you!”

He grinned and kissed your forehead.

“True that. Even when the anticipation is killing me right now!” You both laughed and it wasn´t awkward anymore at all with the both of you hot and bothered.

 

Tom kissed you again, slowly and soft and whispered “I could do this all day and night.” You grinned and closed your eyes. “By all means, don´t ever stop!” Tom laughed and hugged you close. Sleep somewhen found the both of you cuddled up to each other.

 

The next morning came. The sun softly kissing you awake. You lifted your head to find yourself alone in bed. For a moment you thought you´d dreamed all of it. But then Tom emerged out of the bathroom and smiled. “Good morning love…did I wake you?” You shook your head and took in the sight of him. That rippled chest, those muscular arms, his hip dips teasing you a little out of his boxer briefs.   
“Darling?” Tom teased as you´d done yesterday “…My eyes are up here!” He grinned and came to the bed…but before he could reach you you went out of his grasp and went into the bathroom. With an “ufff” he landed in bed head first and threw a pillow after you. “Tease!”

 

Laughingly you got rid of your bed hair and brushed your teeth. The t-shirt he had lend you the last night lay there. You put it on and leaned in the doorframe, looking at him. “Mhmmm” he bit his lip. “Come here I´m hungry!” But before he could stalk you to the bed again a knock sounded on the door. “Uncle Tooooom! You promised me a swim before I have to leave again!” Tom groaned a little but he loved his nephew to bits. “Coming buddy, I´ll be down in 5 minutes!”

“YAAAAY” was all you heard before little feed ran down the corridor again.

 

Tom came over to you and kissed you hot and hungry indeed.

“After that date…your times up darling!” 

“Who´s the tease now?” You ask but kissed him back.

“Go have that swim with Dylan, I´ll go pack and be down too.”

Tom sighed and kissed you one last time before he went into the bathroom and changed into his swim shorts. After dressing yourself, you went back to your room and Tom to the pool area.

 

Half an hour later your stuff was all bundled up and ready to go. You joined Sarah on a sun lounger and watched Dylan and Tom goofing around in the water. “Slept well?” Sarah asked nonchalantly. You had to grin and just nodded. Sarah took your hand and squeezed it a bit.

“I love you, but don´t hurt him!” You smiled, squeezed her hand back and nodded in acknowledgement.

 

A very wet Tom and Dylan soon sneaked up on you. Dylan hugging his mother and Tom jumping next to you on the lounger wrapping you in his arms.

Sarah laughed and you squeaked a little. “Mischievous...the both of you!” Sarah said and Dylan grinned a big smile.

“Let´s get you ready, we have to leave soon.” Sarah wrapped Dylan in a towel.

Tom got comfortable next to you and looked into your eyes.

You stroked his wet hair and smiled at him. Slowly he bent down and kissed you.

“I´ll miss you!” he said softly near your lips.

“3 days from now… 6 o´clock I´ll pick you up for that date I promised you!”

His eyes fired up what got you all hot again for a second.

 

As the time came for you to leave Tom carried your and Sarah´s luggage to the waiting car. Some of his castmates had come to say goodbye too. Dylan hugged Tom first before climbing into the car. Sarah followed suit, having to balance herself a little more without the crutches to get in the car with Toms help. Chris, Chris and Ben hugged you in-between.

“It was nice to meet you, hope we will see each other again on the premier.”

Ben said and smiled a warm smile. Tom came over and hugged you from behind.

“I´ll work on that!” he turned you, bend you back a little and kissed you to hoots from the 3 man.

“Show off!” you grinned and stole another kiss.

Evans laughed and said “Good for you Hiddleston, good for you!”

 

After another kiss you waved your goodbyes and the car pulled out of the driveway while you watched Tom getting hugged from Ben and padded on the back by both Chris´es


	19. The one with a date

Your journey felt slower somehow. Dylan kept you company as Sarah nodded of into a little nap.

He talked about how awesome all the superheroes were and how much fun he had going to the zoo and that he even got to hold Mjölnir for a second with Thors help. You laughed about the speed he was talking in and how much his eyes glowed because of the fun he had.

After you were dropped of at your flat and said your goodbyes to Sarah and Dylan you went straight into the tub. A little exhausted but happy about the last days you relaxed a little while with closed eyes before you sent Tom a message that you were home. His reply came almost instantly.

 

>Thank you for letting me know. Now relax darling in 2 days you will be occupied otherwise. Stay save love!! XOX Tom

 

Tom would be home soon, and you couldn´t wait!!

 

After your bath and climbing into bed you called Clara. The both of you talked and laughed as you shared the antics the crew had with each other. She asked about you and Tom but you weren’t yet ready to share details…not knowing what would happen when he was home. It had been the best days you had with him, but somehow it felt like a summer flirt after you got home. You knew deep inside that it wasn´t but you wanted to keep it to yourself a little while longer. Falling asleep soon after hanging up you didn´t wake until afternoon the next day.

 

Getting yourself ready to leave the house and get some things into your empty fridge you waved to your lovely elderly neighbour and went shopping. Coming home with 2 full bags you saw a (your favourite flower) on your doorstep. Setting down the bags you picked it up and smiled as you read the note. It wasn´t handwritten as he probably ordered it online at a local florist but it clearly was from Tom.

 

Can´t wait to have you in my arms again. Be ready at 6 tomorrow.

 

Shaking your head and smiling you went to open the door when you heard Mrs Wilson.

“Oh Dear, (Y/N)…bakery, flowers it´s so nice to see some of the men nowadays still know how to woo a lady!” You laughed and turned to talk to her.

“Seems like I found a rare gem.” Mrs Wilson laughed and winked.

“You did, dear…you did. Is he taking you out on a date?”

Mrs Wilson was such a sweet person and she was fun too…a little mischievous but still very much a lady. Always dressed to the nines and constantly ready to roll.

“Tomorrow night…” You answered her question.

“Don´t forget to put on smear-free lipstick!” she winked and you laughed out loud.

Saying your goodbyes you went inside and sent Tom a message before unpacking.

 

<Thank you so much for the flower, I will be ready and waiting for you! Oh, and by the way…My neighbour Mrs Wilson told me to wear smear-free lipstick. Are you wooing her too with that charm of yours?

 

Laughing to yourself you put away everything you purchased and made a little meal. You were just eating it as your phone signalled a new message.

 

>No darling, but I think I might bring her some sweets on my next run to the bakery. And by the way, that was a solid advice from her. I´m off to the airport now. Kiss you in some hours!

 

The butterflies in your stomach were undeniably having fun turning you into a grinning puddle of joy.

Thinking about Tom and what he might have planned for a date got you through the next few hours and through most of the next day until it was time to get ready.

Tom had texted you after he landed at Heathrow saying he couldn´t wait to see you again. You felt the same, even if it only had been 3 days.

 

You dressed in body hugging pants and a playful shirt-blouse and sensible heels. The blouse wasn´t closed to the top. It was giving hints of what lay underneath without being cheap. You had a liking for nice underwear and went with a sexy set that hopefully would be to the liking of Tom too. Getting nervous whilst thinking that, you tried to calm your nerves a little and put the final touches to your hair and slight makeup. Smear-free lipstick included.

 

Shortly before 6 o´clock you heard a car stopping in front of your flat. Your hands tingled, your head did somersaults and the butterflies took flight again. A car door closed and your phone vibrated.

 

>Hello darling! Come outside please…

 

You smiled and took your coat and your purse and opened the door. Tom was leaning against his car. And oh boy was he looking hot. He wore a dark grey suit and a light blue dress shirt underneath (open at the collar) that definitely would be in favour of his eyes. You took a second to let your eyes roam his body and smiled a little on the shy side. Tom pushed himself of the car and took a step forward.

 

“You look…” his voice dropped even deeper “…breathtakingly stunning…” his eyes seemed aglow and one of his hands touched your hip and tucked you against him.

“Hello darling!” he murmured and kissed you then and there.

You held onto his strong arms and smiled into the kiss.

It didn´t feel different then in Australia…No, it felt even better.    

 

“Are you ready to go on that date?” he asked still hovering over your lips. You were just able to nod and smile. Tom let go of you to open the passenger door. As you got in you saw Mrs Wilson at the window. You giggled a little and Tom followed your gaze and smiled. “Mrs Wilson?” he asked and you nodded. Closing your door as you were inside his Jaguar he went around to his side and nodded and waved to Mrs Wilson with a smile on his face. You probably would hear about that tomorrow.

 

Tom took a deep breath with a last long look into your eyes and started the car.

“Let´s go, before I change my mind and take you straight into bed!” You shivered but laughed softly and bit your lip. “Some Gentleman you are.” You teased and he laughed out loud.

Tom drove you deeper into the city and the both of you talked a little about the last days. He told you that his castmates had teased him unrelentingly the last 2 days about his face as you stood in front of him at the party. Laughing you both relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company without being a nervous wreck. It really was easy with him to be yourself. Some minutes later Tom parked and came around to open your door. He held out his arm and smiled “My lady!” You entwined your arm with his and let him guide you up the steps of an old, classy theatre.

 

The two of you were guided to a private balcony were a table was set. You couldn’t take it all in at once. This wonderful old theatre, the little diner table set for two and Tom standing in front of you helping you out of your coat. A little “Wow” escaped your mouth and Tom grinned an amused half grin. He pulled a chair back and motioned for you to sit before he sat down next to you. Drinks were served soon afterward and diner too. It was delicious and the setting couldn´t be more romantic you thought. Tom and you talked and laughed and shared quiet moments just looking at each other.

 

His hand found yours and he kissed it softly. “The play starts soon.” He whispered and stood. Guiding you to two seats at the front of the balcony. Until now you had totally ignored the voices and laughs that now sounded inside the theatre. It had been just you and Tom in a bubble for the last hour and a half.

 

“Thank you.” You said softly and smiled up on him. “This is the best date in the history of dates.”

Tom laughed and kissed you slowly. “The night is not yet over darling!” The little shiver he felt made him chuckle. The two of you sat down and cozied up to each other. As the play started you were totally giving your attention to those fabulous actors on stage. Tom on the other hand seemed to watch you. He smiled when you twitched out of surprise or your eyes filled with tears when it got very emotional. His hand entwined with yours throughout the whole play.

 

After the standing ovations the whole theatre gave the actors you looked over at Tom and smiled the happiest smile, he´d ever seen on your face. Touching your cheek, he came close and kissed you softly. “You look so beautiful.” He murmured and took your hands again. “Let´s get out of here.”

He added very sexy with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Yes, please!”

 

Tom held your hand the whole way to the car until opening the door for you but before you could duck in, he gave you a kiss that branded you from the inside out. Sweet Jesus you could still feel this kiss half way till home. Tom pulled up your little driveway and shut of the engine. He looked at you with hooded eyes. “Will you ask me in darling?” Your heart missed a beat at the look he gave you and his voice dropping into bedroom territory. He had been the perfect gentleman the whole night, but it seemed his patience had come to an end.

 

Getting out of the car yourself you walked backwards to your door. Tom following, stalking you. At the front door his eyes got a little unsure for a second. You hadn’t said anything to answer his question till now. You keyed open the door and turned to look at him.

“Am I going to…” he cleared his throat and tried again. “Am I going to fast?”

You didn´t answer again, you just took the lapels of his coat into your hands and tucked him against you. “Tom…please stay the night!” you said against his lips.

 

He laughed a breathy laugh and crashed his lips to yours. Wrapping you in a tight hug and walking you into your flat. The door closed with a bang and he shrugged out of his coat without stopping the open-mouthed kiss. Your coat joined his on the floor and you kicked of your shoes which resulted in Tom having to bend a little more to kiss you. He grabbed your hip with one hand, bend his knees a little and lifted you up effortlessly. You gasped and held onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist. For a second, he pressed you against the doorframe to your Livingroom…you could feel his growing arousal in his tight-fitting pants pressing against your core. 

“Tom…” you moaned.

“Bedroom….where´s your bedroom love?” He asked between kisses. Guiding him with your directions he held you tighter against him and started to walk. Fumbling with the doorknob but not getting it the first time, he laughed low and sexy. The second time the door flung open and he carried you to the bed, almost flinging you onto it. You laughed as you bounced a little, but the look he gave you made you bite your lip and scramble backwards a smidge. Tom pulled of his jacket and opened 3 more buttons on his shirt. His shoes were gone the next moment, followed by his socks.

 

You wanted to open your shirt-blouse a little to but Tom stopped you.

“Oh no… I want to undress you sweetheart!” You gulped a little, very much aroused by his words and the look in his eyes. Toms knee hit the bed, made it dip a little before he crawled over you, holding himself up with one hand and tugging on your lapel and starting to open up one button after the other. “Mhmmm” he gasped as your bra came to show. He dipped his head and placed a kiss on the mount of your breast…starting to kiss upwards to your neck. Your hands started to open up his shirt on their own accord, tugging it out of his pants and stroking his beautiful rippled chest.

 

All buttons open he pushed the blouse aside and straddled you, looking down on you for a second.

“Breathtaking” he murmured and grinned a little wicked. “Pants next!” he growled deeply and let his big hands roam down your sides to the waistband and button of your pants. His shirt hanging open and framing his beautiful torso made your mouth water. Your pants were open before you knew it and Tom bend down. Crawling back on the bed and kissing inch by inch of the skin he exposed as he took them off.

 

Standing in front of the bed again, watching you, he licked his lips. “Now you…” you said softly, but he shook his head. “Not yet love…” Before you could disagree, he started to kiss his way up your legs. His tongue darting out now and then to lick your skin, branding it with his desire to taste you. Your back bend a little as you gasped and one hand found his head. Tom chuckled softly and kissed along the hem of your panties. “Oh god!” you moaned and your eyes fluttered shut again.

 

“Tonight it´s just me love…but Loki will come out to play too if you´ll invite him one day”

That almost made you cum then and there. Tom took a deep breath as if he knew what he did to you and could taste your desire already. He sneaked further upwards, looking into your eyes and propping him up half on top of you and half sideways. “You are so beautiful.” His lips found yours and his long fingers brushed along your core on top of your panties. You already were wet for him, but that almost toppled you over the edge. Toms breath got uneven for a second and his kiss was hungry and hot and full of wicked promises.

 

Kissing you senseless his fingers dipped under the hem of your panties and parted your wet lips. He pressed in a little and found the little bundle of nerves. You broke the kiss to catch a panting breath. The knowing smile he had on his lips almost made you laugh but there was no time for that, Tom wanted to see you coming apart. One finger glided into you and the back of his hand pressed against your core, moving in short circles. It didn´t take long for you to follow the silent command in his eyes. You orgasmed around his finger and clutched the bedspread in your fists.

 

Tom watched you in awe and desire and stroked you down from your high before he took of your panties and rid himself of his shirt and pants. Half dazed you heard plastic snap and saw his naked form coming down on you again. He lifted you a little to get rid of your bra and kissed your breasts. Your pupils had to be dilated but his were too. He nudged your nose with his and smiled. “Let me…” he said like before the first time he had kissed you.

 

You felt his fully erect cock against your core. Not able to form coherent words you lifted your arms and brought him closer which made him gasp as he parted your folds a little with his sensible tip.

“(Y/N)” he huffed and pushed in slowly. Soon there were no words left. Just panting breaths and gasps as Tom pushed himself in and out of your tight walls. He kissed you with so much passion that you couldn´t comprehend anymore were you began and he ended. The thrusts he made became more erratic and faster. You felt his cock grow even harder inside you and clenched your inner muscles a little. The surprised yell leaving his lips and the bliss on his face as he lost the battle against his lust pushed you over the edge again too. You both collapsed, breathless but so blissfully satisfied that you laughed softly. Tom lay on top of you and lifted his head. The smirk on his lips was so handsome you had to kiss it. Your hand touched his cheek and your nose nudged his in a sweet gesture.

 

“That was something else.” Tom laughed and with a gasp left your heated core to lay next to you.

He tugged you close and kissed you again.

“Next time, I’ll take my time with you love.” A startled laugh escaped you.

“Don´t tell me that THIS was done in a hurry for you!”

“Oh yes…I couldn´t hold myself back long enough.”

“Have mercy!” You proclaimed and Tom laughed mischievous. 


	20. The one with a knight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story till now !! I do hope you continue to read and like it! THANKS for the kudos and comments!!

Only half covered with a blanket you both lay there cuddled up to each other. As your breathing got even again you laughed a little. Tom looked at you sideways. “What´s so funny love?” You smiled up and kissed his soft lips. “We may have given Mrs Wilson an eyeful before the door closed.” Tom laughed too. “Don´t worry, I´ll woo her with my charms tomorrow.” Tom turned you onto your back and hovered above you. “I plan to give her more eyefuls in the future, just so you know!” Giggling you kissed him before he fell back onto his back. Sitting up you looked at this gorgeous man in your bed and stole his shirt. Standing up and putting it on you tilted your head and licked your lips.

 

He was totally wet dream material. Laying there naked only covered across his groin, his lean, muscled body on display. Tom grinned and put his hands behind his head, showing even more off his muscles. “Water…I need a glass of water..” You turned and walked into the kitchen to Toms soft chuckle. Standing at the worktop of your kitchen you prepared two glasses and a cool bottle of water on a tray as you heard footsteps and soon were pulled against a naked chest.

“You´re not having doubts about what happened, are you?” he said softly into your ear and kissed that sensible spot beneath it. “No, no…I…Don´t ever think that. I was just a little overwhelmed by seeing you in all your naked glory finally!” Ups, that was out before you could filter yourself.

 

Tom laughed and turned you around to look into your eyes. “Finally?!” he asked with a lifted eyebrow. The blush on your face came fast and tinted you slightly red. “Yeah, I mean, look at you…”

“I´d rather look at your stunningly beautiful body!” he grinned and kissed you deeply.

“And for the record, I don´t want you to doubt this…us…ever! I want to build something between us, have wanted to do so for months…” You nodded and smiled, his words hit you right in the chest. So honest and sweet, how could you not believe him? Tom kissed you again and took your hand in his. “Show me your lovely home, I´ve seen a glimpse now and then when we facetimed, but I want to see more…”  

 

You took Tom into the Livingroom. Switching on some dim lights. He laughed softly as he saw his drawings in the frame. “You kept them save…” He said smiling down at you as he pulled you into a tight embrace kissing your hair. Inhaling deeply before looking around to your bookshelf. Slowly letting go of you to walk over to the books you leaned against the wall and watched him. Tom, only in his boxer-briefs in front of your books was a sight that would be stuck in your head for eternity.

“There are some rare gems in here.” He pulled out an old book full of poems and smiled.

“You do love your romance, don´t you?!” he grinned and put it softly back into its spot.

 

“Can´t help it…I´m still a little girl inside, waiting for her knight in shining armour.”

“And yet here I stand in front of you as a beggar only in his underwear.” The both of you laughed before Tom pulled you against him again. “Just because I rid you of your armour to wear it myself!” You proclaimed chuckling. “Oh yes, and I fully intend to get you out of it very soon sweet maiden mine.” Stealing another kiss from this gorgeous human in front of you you put on some music as Tom asked to look around your home a little bit more. His interest in you honoured you and you had fun watching him getting to know the place you called home and picking up on your likings very quickly. You sat on your sofa and cuddled a pillow to your chest, his smell surrounding you from the shirt you stole of him to wear.

 

Coming over to you Tom sat down and pulled you onto his lap.

“You have a cosy home, I like it here!” he declared softly. Cuddling up to him you kissed his shoulder and smiled. “I´m glad, because I hope to have you around more often.” Stroking your back Tom smiled. “I´d like that!” The soft light half keeping you in shadows only added to the feeling of being in a little cosy bubble. Tom began to kiss you slow and deeply. Hiding one of his hands in your hair and the other one stroking your naked back under his shirt, guiding you to straddle him fully. His tongue teasing and coaxing you into a sinful dance. Soon it got more heated and hungrier on both sides. Tom opened up the few buttons you had closed and pushed the shirt of your shoulders, tilting you back and kissing your neck down to your breasts.

 

You could feel his growing need for you under your butt. Your hips started to circle a little on top of him causing him to gasp before he sucked one of your nipples into his heated mouth. “Oh god..” you moaned breathless and tilted your head back, pressing yourself even firmer against him. Tom tucked you up again and with a fast motion he flipped you. Now you were sitting on the edge of the sofa and he was kneeling in front of you. The look in his glowing blue eyes could only be described as wickedly aroused. “Lean back darling!” he murmured darkly and pushed your legs open.

 

“Time for desert” he grinned before his head dipped down kissing your inner thighs before his hot lips found your centre. He really wanted to take his sweet time with you as he´d said a while ago. His lips, his tongue teased you and tasted the lust you had for him. Your back arched and one of your hands grabbed a bit of his hair. The chuckle that left him almost toppled you over the edge but Tom let you calm down a little only stroking your legs and watching you intensely before he started anew…his skilled tongue dipping in and circling around the little bundle of nerves. By the third time he did that you were a whimpering mess threatening him to let him sleep on the floor tonight.

 

Chuckling darkly Tom stood up, tucked you up as well and made you kneel on the sofa before he grabbed your hips and pushed oh so slowly into you from behind. The second thrust was faster and harder and had you gasp out lustfully. Toms arm came around you and his long fingers went between your legs, circling your clit. His breath hot against your ear as he growled “Come darling….now!”

 

That´s it…you died and went to heaven.

 

Your whole-body shook out of pure ecstasy and the orgasm that rippled through you nearly made you faint. Breathing only sporadically you held onto the backrest of the sofa as Tom got faster and faster with his thrusts and groaned out in relief as his climax buckled his knees a little. You couldn´t hold yourself up any longer and collapsed on the sofa, Tom following suit. The next 2 minutes you just tried to get your breathing under control and said hoarse. “Just leave me here, I can´t move!”

 

Toms chuckle was breathless too but he had the audacity to lift himself up and kiss you sweetly. “What Knight would I be if I let you sleep here?” He tucked you up and lifted you into his arms. Kissing you all the way into the bedroom. Laying you down and engulfing you with his arms and body from behind he kissed your neck and painted slow circles on your belly.

 

“Don´t even think about touching me deeper for the next few hours!”

 

Tom laughed his boyish laugh “Ehehehehe…you have my word…for now.”

That made you laugh too before exhaustion got the better of you and you fell asleep in his arms.

 


	21. The one with something familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kudos!! I do love you for leaving a comment!!!

Waking up next to Tom was the best way to wake up ever. He really was a cuddle-sleeper and loved to hug you close and keep you that way. The smile on your lips was there even before you opened your eyes. For some minutes you just lay there and let the butterflies in your stomach take flight. Turning very slowly and carefully not to wake him you watched him sleep. His face so beautifully peaceful and handsome made your heart beat faster. His razor-sharp cheekbones and his chiselled jawline took your breath away every time you looked at him. Whispering a kiss on his soft lips made him rumble sleepily but smile. Tucking you even closer he murmured “Good morning love!”

 

“Good morning handsome!” you answered smiling what made him chuckle and open his ocean blue eyes. “Look who’s talking!” The both of you content to just lay there for a while and cuddle and kiss each other until Toms stomach rumbled hungrily. You laughed quietly and propped yourself up.

“I better get a breakfast started...” Tom laughed and stole a last kiss before sitting up himself.

“I´ve still got a bag in my car, let me run to the bakery and get some fresh things while you scramble up some eggs?!” You nodded, “Solid plan. Let me just hit the shower beforehand.” Tom sighed and said. “Next time we´ll shower together, but I´m starved.” He grinned a little. “Someone burned a lot of calories last night while doing….” He winked at you.   

 

Laughing you got up and went into the bath. “Take the key from the door with you if you want, then you don´t have to ring the bell.” Tom got up and dressed halfway to get some of his stuff out of the car, changed into his sportswear and made good time to the bakery. On his way back he dropped a bag in front of Mrs. Wilsons house and smiled as she opened the door before he could leave.

 

“Good morning Mrs. Wilson. (Y/N) said you´d like some fresh things from the bakery, I hope what I choose is to your liking. I´m Tom by the way.” He shook her hand with a handsome smile and Mrs. Wilson was a goner.

“Oh, that is so very kind of you Tom. Treat that girl right, will you?”

“I plan to do just that. I hope we will see each other more often.”

With that Tom said his goodbyes and went over to your flat.

Keying open your door felt good he thought.

“Honey I´m home!” He teased and put the key back in its place. Coming into the kitchen he put the bakery-bag on the worktop. And kissed your cheek.

“Can I use your shower?” You smiled up on him and nodded.

“Feel at home please!” Tom stole another kiss and went into the shower with a change of clothes.

 

Some 10 minutes later he came back into the kitchen with a low sitting jeans and T-shirt, still barefoot. God, he was so striking. He helped you with the last touches of setting up the table and smiled at you. The both of you had a slow and nice breakfast. Talking to each other, sharing quiet moments and laughing about things Tom told you about being on set the last weeks. Cleaning up together seemed so domestic for a minute, but you liked the way you worked together.

 

“I do have a late lunch date with my mother later. I haven´t seen her after getting back.” Tom said in between. “Can I come back after that?” You were so smitten with this human being. “You don´t have to ask Tom, anytime you want…” He kissed you deeply and smiled.

 

The next week went by to quickly. Tom and you sharing each minute you could together. Tom stayed at your place and only went to his when he had to get some things or needed to be somewhere. You weren´t used to living with somebody but Tom and you just complemented each other so easily that you didn´t feel restricted or uneasy in any way. Soon it was time for you to get back to work. Tom would have some weeks off left before doing new things or needed to be on a press tour for the movie they made in Australia. He just had some voice work scheduled now and then.

 

Clara was happy to see you back at work and so happy for you and Tom. She promised to keep it quiet for now and you trusted her completely. Tom took the time you were at work for some family time himself. Enjoying the nosy questions of his sisters and mother about the reason he was smiling even more than normal. Sarah kept her mouth shut and just grinned at Tom as their mother held an inquisition in her kitchen.

 

At lunchbreak on Thursday you got a text from Tom whom you hadn´t seen since Monday before he took off to his mother’s place. Since Friday was a bank holiday it was your last day of work till Monday.

 

>Hello love, I´ll pick you up when you are finished, I want to show you my place tonight…We´ll stop at your place to pack a weekend bag…Can´t wait to have you in my arms again!

 

Smiling through the rest of the day you waited for the time you could finish work. Tom was already waiting outside in his car and emerged from it as you and Clara came outside. You hugged Clara good bye and Tom waved her “Hey Clara!” She waved back and smiled at you.

“Have a nice weekend (Y/N) and you too Tom!”

You smiled at her and went over to Tom who hugged you close and kissed you slowly.

 

“Hello love, I missed you!” He smiled and stole another sweet kiss.

“Ready to go?” You nodded and climbed inside his sleek car as he opened the door for you.

Only stopping at your place for you to pack a bag Tom waited in the Livingroom.

“Love… I have to talk to you before we can leave.” He sounded a bit nervous for a second. Joining him in on the sofa after dropping your bag you asked him. “Yes, what do you need to tell me?!”

 

Tom sighed a little and looked into your eyes.

“Are you ready to…” he needed another approach to get it out.

“It could be that we get photographed going inside my place. Are you ready for that? If not we can just stay here and under the radar for a while longer…I know that it can be overwhelming at times, but I don´t want to hide this.. us.. but I´m willing to do it if you don´t want to get caught with me…”

Oh my, he was sounding so doubtful with himself so unsure about how to get it out there without hurting you. You took his hand and tilted your head a little.

 

“Tom, look at me…” you said quietly and waited until your eyes met. “I can´t promise you that I won´t be overwhelmed by it, but I know that we can get through it together. Your experience with that side of your job and your open and honest way of talking about it with me have given me a somewhat clear picture over the last weeks. And even though I enjoyed being in that cosy little bubble with you I know that it won’t be that way forever.” Tom smiled a little and leaned in to kiss you. “I know that thing between us is still fresh and sort of fragile, but the last 3 weeks made it pretty clear that we fit (Y/N)…we fit so well!” Tom said smiling. You echoed his smile and nodded.

“So, we face it together, on our terms and don´t try to get caught like a dear in the headlights… even if I will probably look like that.” Tom laughed and hugged you.

“I promise I´ll try to keep you safe darling!”

A little nervous you got into his car and tried to calm yourself. You knew that it would probably be intense when you both got caught together, but hiding was not an option. Tom needed you to be as open hearted as he was with you, and you refused to hurt him because of being afraid to show what he was to you…what he meant to you.

 

“Almost there…” he said 15 minutes into driving through town. Keying up his garage with the sensor in his car you both got lucky and got inside the garage without being found out. Tom smiled at you. “All that tension for nothing…”

You laughed and leaned over.

“We got lucky this time, but thank you for caring about my feelings beforehand and warning me.”

Tom kissed you. “Welcome to my home” he smiled and got out of the car to open up your door and took your bag. Hand in hand you walked to the shielded side entrance and you waited until he opened the door. The smell that emerged out of his home was so pure Tom that you sighed a little. Tom chuckled and looked at you. “What was that about?”

You grinned.

“Can´t help it.. I like how you and everything around you smells.”

 

Closing the door behind you Tom sat the bag down and started to kiss you slowly.

“Feels good to have you inside my humble 4 walls with a roof.”

He took your hand and showed you the rooms downstairs, a nice and cosy kitchen, a gorgeous Livingroom with lots and lots of books, some kind of office for him to work in and a small bathroom with a shower. Getting your bag again he tugged you upstairs. One room was full of workout stuff and a closet, the other one was a bigger bathroom with a shower and a tub. And finally, he opened up his bedroom door. Leaving the bag by the door he engulfed you in his arms and smiled down at you.

 

His bedroom was cosy and had his stylish but manly touch. Soft grey sheets and some fluffy looking cushions on his bed trapped your eyes at first. Tom turned you a little and your breath caught. Opposite of his bed you saw a picture on a canvas hanging on the wall. You had to gulp and smiled a teary kinda smile.

“Tom…when…I mean I know when that was taken but…” you were lost for words.

 

In front of you was the selfie he had taken in Australia. You laying in the crock of his neck, Dylan in yours, sleeping peacefully. Your eyes closed and a blissful smile on your face as Tom kissed your forehead. “That moment was probably the moment I fell for you completely.” He said quietly into your ear. “There is another one for you to take home downstairs…if you want it.”

 

All you could do was kiss him, words couldn´t express the feelings he just let lose inside you. 

 

 


	22. The one in the tub

Tom smiled as he kissed you back. “So…that means you like the canvas and the picture?” He looked into your eyes and grinned contently. You nodded. “Yes, I love it…” You stole another sweet kiss.

“And me too…” you added softly. You had completely fallen for him that day too… The relieved sigh that Tom let out made you chuckle a little. There were no more words needed.

After a moment of holding each other close Tom leaned back a little and looked into your eyes.   
“Why don´t you relax in the tub after your workday and I will cook something for us?! Sounds good?”

You bit your lip and tilted your head. “(Y/N)?” Toms voice dropped an octave, then he grinned.

“Are we having unsavoury thoughts, love?”

That sass in his gaze, and the mocking question made you sassy too. You grabbed him by his shirt and lay a kiss on him that he wouldn´t forget so easily. Unravelling yourself after a few seconds you walk to the bathroom and said. “No…just a little on the naughty side...but you go ahead and cook…” Closing the bathroom door with a grin you heard Tom gasp but laugh out loud. You wouldn´t bet against him that he would turn up in a few minutes.

 

Drawing the bath and adding some bubbles you undressed and sank into the hot water with a blissful sigh. 5 Minutes later you heard pots cling together in the kitchen and laughed a little. He had the self-control of a monk, you hadn´t lasted 2 minutes if he had pulled that trick on you. Closing your eyes for a moment you drifted away, only to come to attention as the door opened and Tom came in with a tray full of candles, some wine and fruits. He killed the light and arranged the candles around the bathroom, setting down the tray and letting his gaze wander over your bubble covered body.

 

“I ordered some food for later…” he began softly “…I probably would have burned everything after that kiss of yours!” You laughed and sat up a bit. Tom kneeled next to the tub and watched you intensely. His hand dipping in the water to stroke up your leg very slowly. A soft moan escaped you and Tom began to kiss you to stifle it with his lips. A hand came around his neck and kept him close, motioning him to get even closer. Laughing sexily, he leaned back a little and rid himself of his shirt. The ripples under his chest made you bite your lip again. Standing up to lose his pants the V of his hips were in front of you. Good god he was so hot. You kneeled in the tub and helped him to get rid of his boxers, his arousal springing free.

 

Should you? Oh yes, you definitely should. Liking along the hard length of him made Tom gasp in lust. “(Y/N)” he moaned and his hands went into your hair. At first his head fell back in pleasure, but then he began to watch for a moment and nearly came then and there. Freeing himself of your hot mouth he needed to catch a breath before he could say. “Let me join you in there!” He climbed in and tucked you to him. Stradling him you laid your arms on his shoulders and happily answered his request for a kiss.

 

His hands were on you the next second. One guiding you against him on your butt and the other one gliding up to your breast. Touching it before gently enfolding it in his grasp. Getting a hold of his erection you stroked him teasingly before you guided him to your hot core. Slowly going down on him you both needed to stop the kiss for a breath. “That were your naughty thoughts?” he asked breathless and grinned. “Oh yes…” you answered and began to move in slow but rhythmic waves on him.

 

Some of the water didn´t stay inside the tub, but Tom couldn´t care less. Having you on top of him, riding him in that hot water was a fantasy he had had since Australia as you left him for the shower after the first time you woke up together. Grinding himself against your centre he kissed his way down your neck to your breasts as far as possible. Pinching your nipple, a bit and kissing his way up again. Your rhythm got faster, needier. Tom himself was on the brink of falling over the edge.

Leaning back a little you changed the angle a bit… and that did it for the both of you.

 

Crying out in your pleasure you rode the wave of the orgasm until it left you breathless and panting with dilated pupils. Tom held you close and moaned.

“I vote for more naughty thoughts!” You both laughed and collapsed as far as possible in the tub.

After some minutes you changed positions and lay with your back against Tom´s chest in between his long legs. Tom had fished the wine and the fruits and began to feed you some, making you turn your head sometimes to steal a kiss. Enjoying each other’s company until the water got a bit to cold for your liking you both showered and clad yourselves in towels.

 

In Tom´s bedroom you couldn´t help but smile at the picture and dressed.

“Let´s watch a movie tonight…” Tom suggested. “Dinner will be here in half an hour.” You smiled and nodded. Getting cosy in Tom´s Livingroom wasn´t hard and the Food was on time. You ate together, laughed and talked. It was so easy to be with him. He was the sweetest, kindest and hottest person you knew, falling in love with him was no hardship…your heart just knew that it was the easiest thing to do…and the right thing to do!

 

Cuddled up on the couch the movie was in full motion as Tom kissed you and said.

“I would love for you to accompany me to dinner with my mother and Sarah tomorrow, I haven´t said yes to them till now, but I really would like you to meet my mother. Emma, my younger sister had to leave for a project and Sarah and you are already friends…” Tom looked deep into your eyes and searched for clues if he was going to fast with this. You smiled and touched his cheek.

“I hope she will like me…”

 

The grin that crept up on Tom´s face was all kinds of gorgeous.

“Oh, she will…after a little interrogation.” He laughingly teased.

Getting up shaking your head you kissed Tom and went to get some water, as a knock sounded on the front door. “Huh? I didn´t order anything else.” He said and got up to take a look who it was.

Opening up the door his face had problems to stay in its usual state when he greeted someone and not to burst out laughing in surprise. For a moment he thought if he had summoned her like Beetlejuice in the cartoons…but he didn´t say her name 3 times, or did he?

 

“Hello Mother, what brings you here?!” He kissed his mother’s cheek and closed the door behind her. In that moment you emerged from the kitchen and Tom couldn´t hold his laugh any longer.

“Mother, this is (Y/N). (Y/N) this is my mother Diana. We actually just discussed joining you and Sarah for dinner tomorrow.”

 

Tom´s mother looked at Tom and then at you “Did you now!?” She smiled and held out her hand. “So, (Y/N)…you are the reason why my son couldn´t stop smiling the last days but wouldn´t tell his poor mother why. Lovely to meet you!” You took her hand and smiled at her, trying not to show the nervous wreck you were. “Yes, we did…Tom just asked if I wanted to accompany him. It´s so nice to meet the woman who brought up such a genuine gentleman.”

“Well thank you dear.” Diana seemed satisfied with that answer and turned to Tom.

“I don´t want to bother you and your date for long. You just forgot this notebook, and Sarah told me you were quite fond of it, so I thought I´d bring it here as I was just passing by after an errand to the supermarket for tomorrow.”

 

Diana turned to you again. “I´m looking forward to see you again tomorrow, dear.” Then she added to Tom “Be there at 3, and don´t warn your sister I´ll get her for not telling me she knew about you two!” Tom laughed and hugged his mother.

“Dylan couldn´t keep that secret any longer as he smelled the cookies I baked.”

That made you laugh too. Diana winked at you and left.

 

“Well, that wasn´t so bad…was it?!” Tom grinned after closing the door. You just sighed and mocked a faint coming up. Tom caught you anyways and carried you kissing back into the Livingroom.

 

Tomorrow would probably be the real baptism of fire…


	23. The one with a cake

Sleeping next to Tom became your favourite way to sleep. You loved how close he held you, how content he was with you being by his side and probably stealing the whole blanket somewhen in the night. Waking up in his arms was even better. This morning you found out, that Tom had a weak spot for getting stroked through his hair. Smiling as he purred like a cat you stroked him some more. Tom lifted his sleepy head and lay it down on your chest, cuddling up to you and just enjoyed to be caressed. The sun was still warming up in the sky, and the soft glow that came through the shutters illuminated the room enough to see Toms contend smile. Lazily stroking his growing locks of hair, you closed your eyes again for a moment. “Mhmmm…don´t stop…” Tom mumbled against your skin. Laughing softly, you doubled up your effort and caressed his head and his back with your other hand.

 

Boneless and literally purring Tom lifted his head after some minutes. “Good morning love!” crawling above you like a cat on the prowl he put his whole body above yours and kissed you languidly at first. Since the both of you hadn´t bothered to put clothes on after a pre-sleep tumble in the sheets Tom quickly made sure that it most definitely was a good morning love…he didn´t seem to get enough of you, but you were on the same page regarding him.

 

After breakfast an hour later, you helped clean up Tom´s kitchen and asked if his mother had a favourite cake. Tom grinned and said she loved strawberry cake with chocolate frosting.

“We can pick one up at the bakery…” he added and you nearly instantly shook your head.

“No, you my dear Tom will go to the market and fetch us some strawberry’s, we will make the cake ourselves.” Tom tucked you against him. “Are you planning to impress my mother?”

“I most definitely am! I want to be on her good side if you don´t mind. I plan to keep you for a while longer then you probably bargained for.” Tom beamed at you and kissed you longingly.

“Oh, I bargained for a tremendous amount of time darling. Don´t think you´ll get rid of me quickly.”

 

Finding all the ingredients you could use that he had in his kitchen and Tom buying the rest that was missing the both of you were busy getting the cake done. Ok, mostly you tried to make the perfect cake. Tom fed you with strawberries and tried to side-track you more then once with his chocolate sweet kisses. 2 hours later the cake was ready and fairly decent looking.

“I´m impressed darling! This looks biteable” Tom grinned and stole a kiss.

“Me or the cake?!” You teased what made him laugh his boyish laugh “ehehehe…both!”

 

As it was time to leave Tom saw that your nerves were showing. Inside his car he tucked you in for a kiss. “It will be fine darling. Sarah, Dylan and myself are there to jump to your rescue if need be. But my mother wouldn´t have left that fast yesterday if she had thought more inquiries would be necessary.” That calmed your nerves a little and Tom drove you to his mothers.

 

Climbing out of the car as Tom opened the door for you you took the cake and Toms offered hand. A warming smile reassured you that he really was happy to have you here with him. Diana opened the door before you could knock and smiled. Tom hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

“Hello mother.”

“Hello Thomas…” She greeted you next. “(Y/N) welcome, oh…” she saw the cake and Tom grinned.

“She made me fetch fresh strawberries and we made the cake from scratch. Ok, she did. I only ate the strawberries.” Diana laughed and said “It’s a miracle that there are some on the cake then.”

She forwarded the cake to Tom with the words. “Would you be so kind to put it in the fridge please! I will hijack your girlfriend for a minute.”

 

Tom grinned and bowed a little. “As you wish dear mother.” Hearing her calling you his girlfriend made his heart jump. It was an indication that she was happy with his choice. Otherwise she would have called you his date again. Tom went further inside the house and Diana linked arms with you. “Thank you for the cake dear, that wouldn´t have been necessary but I really appreciate it.” Diana guided you into the garden and motioned you to sit in a comfy looking garden lounge.

“I´m glad you came here with Thomas today. Dylan couldn´t stop talking about you after I had bribed him with those cookies.” You laughed and smiled as she mentioned Dylan.

“He is the sweetest boy. In Australia he really sneaked into my heart.”

Diana smiled a warm smile and touched your hand.

“As you did sneak into my boys’ heart.” She winked and made you blush a little with that comment.  

 

“Oh, Tom did a lot of sneaking himself. He made it so easy to fall for him. We know each other for months now and after becoming friends we both realized that there was more to us than friends.”

Oh my, you just poured your heart out in front of Toms mother.

 

Diana just laughed and leaned back in her chair. Tom came out of the house this moment and sat down next to you. His arm going around you to rest on the backrest of the garden-lounge.

The next moment you heard tiny footsteps and then Dylan emerged around a corner and beelined it to you and Tom. “Hey Uncle Tom…” A jump and he was on your lap. “Hey (Y/N)” he cuddled you once before jumping of again, taking your hand and tucking you up.

“Cooooome, let´s play hide and seek. You seek, I hide.. I´m reeeaaaallly good at it!”

Laughing you looked to Diana and Tom and said “Excuse us, I´m about to lose a game of hide and seek with this cute gentleman here!” And off you were, pulled by a little guy to a tree with the instruction to start counting.

 

 Tom watched with a smile on his face and said to his mother.

“Be kind to her mother, I am in for the long run here.”

Diana greeted Sarah as she made her way to Tom and her and watched you and Dylan play together. She took a deep breath.

“No need to tame me, I think you made an excellent choice. And I even haven´t tasted the cake yet!” She winked at Tom who only could grin like a child in a candy store.

 

After a while you couldn´t think about a reason why your nerves had been so tense before coming here. The afternoon was so much fun. Your played with Dylan, walked in awe through Diana´s lovely garden were flowers already bloomed and had an amazing Dinner. Diana asked some questions but it wasn´t uncomfortable at all. It was a good conversation and it felt natural enough to talk to her. She made you feel at ease…now you knew where Tom got that trade from. Sarah got teased a lot for not letting her mother know about how Tom and you met all those months ago. Diana threatened to eat her slice of the cake if she would ever be such an ungrateful daughter again.

 

Tom had his arm around you and showed his affection notwithstanding his mothers’ glances now and then. He fed you parts of his cake and stole parts of yours to Diana’s laugh.  Saying your goodbyes later in the evening Diana hugged you. “Don´t be a stranger dear. And make sure to send me the recipe for that cake!”

 

Back in Toms car he beamed at you and leaned in to kiss you breathless.

“Mhmm you still taste like strawberries and chocolate!” he grinned and started the car.

“My mother loves you, you know that?!” You could only smile and sigh relieved.   
“She is adorable. I´m happy you let me met her.”

Tom squeezed your knee softly and drove home.

 

With luck you did get inside the house without being photographed again, but you could see that Tom was a bit tense about it for a second. He was a sensible human being and he really seemed to be afraid how you would cope with that side of his job. To be honest you didn´t know for sure yourself, but you knew that you would try your best not to hurt Tom with your reaction. He had made a step forward introducing you to his mother and he needed you to be as brave as him.

 

Later, on the sofa you laid your head in his lap and looked up. “Tom?!” you asked softly.

He focused on you and smiled. “Yes, darling?”

“I won´t run you know…” Tom stroked through your hair and smiled a little.

“You are perceptive love…I can´t say that I´m not a bit tense about your reaction to being found out. But I do hope…pray…that we are strong enough to cope with it…together.”

“How can I make it easier on you?” you asked softly.

 

Tomes gaze got all intense and emotional. “I should ask you that, not the other way around.”

He kissed you slowly and played with a strand of your hair.

“If you are really ready to take that step…I think it would be best to get it over with. Go out to see a play on opening night or take a stroll around the city together.”

“PDA with my hot, handsome and talented boyfriend…how will I cope with that?”

You teased and sat up.

“Boyfriend.. am I that now?!” Tom grinned and watched you walk to the kitchen.

“Your mother said so, so I guess you and I are going steady now…”

 

You couldn´t see the smile on his face, nor the fist bump into thin air but you felt as giddy with pleasure as he did.


	24. The one were you go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s take it further :)

A week later Tom paced in front of your bathroom door.

“Are you really sure?”

He ruffled his hair and took a moment to look at you but then began to pace again.

“Thomas, love… please you are making me nervous too!”

You had gotten home after work to find Tom waiting for you with a blank expression on his face. Now with every minute passing he got more anxious and nervous.

 

“How many minutes more?” He asked steadying himself in the doorframe.

“Another 3 maybe... please, go sit down on the bed. You look like you are about to pass out!”

Tom huffed but did as you asked. Smiling you shook your head.

You were nervous too, very much so but you knew that you could face this with Tom by your side.

 

At this moment you were starting to get scared that he would have second thoughts.

Laying down the little pen you looked into the mirror. This was you.. you weren´t looking very much different to your normal self. Maybe a bit darker around the eyes, but not so much changed. Hopefully that would do…

 

“Alright…I´m ready…as ready as can be…” You heard Tom shuffle and looking at you with a smile on a bit more relaxed face now. “I´m so sorry.. I might have overreacted…”

You laughed “You think?” Coming over to Tom you hugged your arms around his waist.

 

Tom instantly hugging you back.

“I´m really scared you can´t cope with this side of me…” He said into your hair.

“Don´t be.. I´m not so easily scared…especially regarding things I care about.”

Tom kissed your head and sighed but laughed a little.

“I suppose we can´t let them wait any longer…They are doing us a favour and I might be sorry I asked them later in the evening!”

 

You laughed and looked up to your lover.

“I don´t think they would misbehave… that much…” Laughing with you, Tom stroked your cheek.

“You look stunning love…I think I´ll plan how I am going to undress you the whole evening.”

 

Tom took your hand in his and kissed your knuckles.

“Alright, let´s get this over with…”

The both of you walked to the car that was waiting for you. Tom had organised it but was a bit taken aback as he saw a Limo waiting instead of a normal car.

The sunroof opened up and 2 heads popped up.

“You make the funniest faces when surprised!”

Said Benedict Cumberbatch and laughed at the other one standing inside the Limo grinning at you. “You look awesome (Y/N)… I might steal another dance tonight!”  Chris Evans beamed at you.

 

“I said we wanted to lay low?!  Maybe get seen by one or two Paparazzi or fans...Not invite the whole country to take a picture and watch what we are up to!” Tom sounded a bit bugged. Another head popped up. “Why? Give them an overdose of PDA and you might be of the hock…”

“Chris? What are you doing in Britain?” Chris Hemsworth grinned. “Helping my brother out?” he winked at you and ducked inside the car again. The door flung open.

“Get in, I´m hungry!” Chris yelled. Chris and Bens wife waved at you which left Evans without a date for tonight. For a moment you thought about Mrs Wilson and laughed. Tom watched you.

“What are you thinking about love?” You told Tom and he grinned.

“Next time they pull my leg we will do just that!” He kissed you and looked into your eyes.

“Ready for a Night out with this bunch of idiots and your anxious boyfriend?”   

 

You kissed Tom and nodded. Climbing into the car your heartbeat got faster for a moment but Chris wife squeezed your hand. “We´ve all been through that… you will be fine, the men will get you out if you decide it´s too much.” Bens wife smiled at you and nodded. “Were right beside you!”

You smiled and thanked them for their encouragement. Tom squeezed your leg after sitting down.

You had put on a brave face inside, but inside you were shaking quite a bit. Wanting to be strong and brave for Tom, you tried to shake the feeling and smiled. Tom was it for you, you hadn´t told him yet, but you wanted it to work between the both of you!!

 

The limo drove off. The mood in the car was good natured. There were teases thrown Toms way which made him ease up a bit too. “If you want to I can take (Y/N)´s hand when we head in…” Evans grinned.

 

“Keep on dreaming Evans…get your own girl!” Tom huffed but smiled. As the Limo came to a stop on a red light at Leicester Square Evans opened the Sunroof and stood up. “Alright, let´s see if I can find one right now!”  Ben followed suit with a deep laugh. “I´ll help you look!”

Tom rolled his eyes at the two of them and shook his head as the first screams were heard.

“Want to remedy your statement. They will misbehave THAT much!”

You laughed and kissed Tom softly.

“Takes the main focus off of us.. always see the positive side!”

 

Stopping at Dean Street you reached your final destination. Soho House London. As the car-door opened the flashes started to light up.

“Look down, your eyes aren´t used to so much flashlights yet.”

Bens wife smiled a last encouraging smile before she followed her husband out of the car. Good that you had chosen figure-hugging pants instead of a skirt or dress. It was easier to get out without showing things you´d like to keep private. Chris and his wife followed Ben and his wife. The paparazzi shouting their names. “You next, I´ll go last!” Evans said and tapped Toms shoulder.

 

Tom leaned over and kissed you quickly. “Please, don´t run!” You smiled and tried to keep a straight face, not showing the nerves you had to keep in check. Tom climbed out and turned to extend his hand to help you. Laying your hand in his you climbed out of the car with a smile.

Evans chose this moment to pop his head out of the sunroof. “Evening lads!” He yelled to the 5 paparazzi. “What a night!” He hoisted himself up and sat on the roof of the car. Tom laughed a little and held your hand tightly as he led you inside the foyer of Soho house. Evans sliding of the car, closing the door and following you inside.

 

“That went well…Now.. where is my Steak?” Evans clapped his hands and high fived the other Chris after that. You needed to blink a few times.

“Boy, I have black spots in my eyes. How do you manage Premiers? That were only 5 of them flashing lights left right and centre.” Ben smiled and said

“You get used to it after a while.. but hurts like a bitch sometimes.”

 

Tom tucked you into an embrace. “Are you ok darling?” He watched you cautiously.

“Yes, I am!” You assured him and kissed him softly. The 7 of you were led to a table and sat down.

It didn´t take long for some people to come over and ask for pictures and autographs. The men all willing and kind for some time. After that your group mostly got left alone. Tom sitting next to you relaxed as he saw you having fun with his friends. His arm was around your back, his fingers playing with a strand of your hair. In a quiet moment were everyone was studying the menu he leaned in and tilted your chin upwards to meet his lips. Kissing you without a care in the world that some people were watching.

 

Ben cleared his throat as you both seemed lost in the kiss.

“What do you want to order…besides a room!?”

Everybody laughed and Tom and you both blushed a little.

“Leave them alone…I still remember our first outing. You were a mess Ben!”

His wife Sophie winked at you and smiled.

 

The night was full of fun and laughter. Tom and you sharing touches and kisses now and then. After the dinner you all went away from the table to a cosier setting with couches and small tables. You knew that in here you were safe. Outside surely were more Paparazzi waiting and ready to blind you again. But with Tom and those lovely people at your side you felt safe anyhow.


	25. The one with a bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let´s see what happens next :)

 

Sophie and Elsa shared the stories of their first outings with you and said that you should avoid the internet or newspapers in the next weeks if possible. Tom had said something similar. You knew that there would be people outside that would not approve or be happy and they might say some disturbing things, but Tom also mentioned that he had some really great fans that would be happy for him and tell the nasty folks to shut it. 

 

“Just try to act as normal as possible…” Sophie said. “I know this will be challenging in the first weeks but when you seclude, it will only get worse. And don´t be afraid to make mistakes…we all made them.” Evans grinned. “Hell, I still think I just fall over when walking the red carpet. Or when I leave the house to get the newspaper and hunker down that my trousers will burst or something.” That made you laugh out loud. Tom who was standing at the pool table with Ben glanced over and smiled at you. Chris leaned in a little and said quieter then usual. “He adores you, you know. Please try to cope with it. I haven´t seen him smile that much or talk so much about anybody in the last years. He is my brother, not only on screen.” He grinned and kissed his wife. “I know we can be a hand full sometimes, but we are worth it!” Elsa rolled her eyes but nodded to you.

 

Everybody in this group somewhen along the night got hold of your phone and put in their numbers. There was a wall of friendship coming your way and you loved them all so much for it.

 

Watching Tom play pool was a bit distracting. Him leaning over the table and showing of his behind made you grin several times, and blush when Evans good naturedly teased you about it.

“Come on, let´s challenge them to a double…” Evans said and tucked you up.

“Hiddleston, You and Ben against me and your lady, the winner gets to hold her hand walking outside!” Tom arched an eyebrow but Ben grinned “I´ll double that. If Tom and I lose Chris and I will hold the hands of each other´s wife’s and give the press something more to talk about!”  

 

Chris laughed and Sophie and Elsa rolled their eyes but grinned. “If you lose Ben, I´ll walk out with Elsa and you have to walk out with Chris!” Sophie teased laughing!

“Oh, Mrs Cumberbatch you are ON!” Ben said and began to arrange the table.

You took a cue and smiled at Tom.

“Show me what you got Hiddleston!” You goaded. Tom came over to give you a hard kiss.

“You know this means war, right?!”  Nodding you patted his butt to the hoots of Evans and Chris.

“I know Thomas, I know…” You leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

“Let´s up the challenge…Winner gets a naked massage later!”

 

Tom grinned and his eyes lit up as he whispered back.

“You better have oil at your home, because you will massage me from head to toe darling!”

“Stop the flirting you two! Let´s play! You are in my team now (Y/N) don´t side with the enemy, distract him!!” Evans shouted out and gave the first hit.

 

This was fun, Evans and you had the half balls and Tom and Ben the full ones. It was a pretty eye to eye game, until Tom dropped the chalk and bend down as it was your turn. You missed the ball…

“Oh my, I am so sorry love…did I distract you?” Tom chirped but grinned mischievous.

Chris laughed and snapped a picture as Tom grinned very handsomely but very Loki-like at you. He put it on his Instagram with the caption.

 

_Loki is out to play... He and Strange teamed up against Cap and a Midgardian beauty. AND Loki is cheating!!!_

 

Now it was Toms turn and you were not having any of his teasing without retaliation. You saw which of the 2 balls left he wanted to play and bend down to lean on your elbows on the opposite side of the table. Tom would have a pretty good view of your cleavage now.

“Not working darling!” He hissed out and took a deep breath…looked at you, the ball…you again...

“Don´t say that when your pants are getting to tight mate!” Ben grinned and Tom missed the ball.

 

Evans high fived you and Tom looked exasperated at his team mate.

“Ben?! Seriously?!”

Ben just pointed at Toms pants and grinned. “Seriously…!”

Evans made quick work of the 3 left balls of yours, but missed the black one.

Ben measured up and had a pretty good, easy shot left to win the game. He looked at you and then at Tom and grinned. “It seems I do hold the future in my hands now. How very appropriate for Strange!” Everybody laughed and Ben plunged the 8 in…

 

The grin on Toms face was the funniest sight. He seemed to have won the lottery. Losing his cue and walking over he tucked you against him and kissed the heck out of you.

 “I won, I can´t wait! Let’s go home!” You laughed as he leaned his forehead against yours.

 

Evans, Chris and Ben snapped a picture. Uploading it to social media. All with the same caption.

And another picture of them together giving a thumbs up.

 

Loki finally won! #HappyLoki #HappyTom #AvengersApproved #AvengersProtected

 

They all wanted to make sure that you and Tom got off to a good start and had the support from their fans as well. Tom had only asked Ben and Evans to be here tonight, but Chris being there to support him too meant the world to him. He loved all 3 men and treated them as brothers.

 

Despite Tom wanting to leave all of you had a bit more fun before Chris called the driver to wait outside. Getting ready Tom looked down from the first-story window and made a face.

“Oh boy…” Ben looked outside too and made an equal distraught face.

Closing your eyes for a moment you breathed deep.

“Doesn´t matter if its 5 or 25 I had the best night with all of you and I won´t let them change that!”

“Double that love, but I am very proud how you keep up. The next weeks might get a little crazy, but I hope it will dial down when we just keep getting seen together. Can you manage that?!”

 

This time you engulfed Tom in your arms and nodded. “For you….yes!”

The smile he gave you was precious and loving. “Then….let´s go!”

At the entrance Ben and Sophie went first, Chris and Elsa followed and then Tom, You and Evans.

Tom held your hand and waiting in front of the car for ben to climb in he smiled at you and kissed your hand. Flashes going of constantly and questions shouted at him. Tom ignored them and helped you in before he followed, Evans closing the door behind him.

 

The next morning you woke up to find Tom already awake and watching you. It had been a pain in the ass to get home with all the tails following the limo. You had decided to get dropped of at Toms place to keep your home private a bit longer. As the door had closed behind you Tom hat crushed you against him. His heart beating a frantic rhythm. “Are you really alright?!” His voice a bit hoarse and his eyes searching yours. You gulped but nodded. The way home had been a whole different level but Tom had kept you save as he had promised. Following that experience the both of you had talked and cuddled a lot to reassure each other that you would manage that situation together.

 

Now Tom smiled and kissed you softly. “Good morning love!” he murmured. You smiled sleepily and cuddled up against him. A soft laugh escaping him. “I´m glad you still want to cuddle this morning after the frenzy of getting home yesterday.” Huffing you stroked his chest. “I never DON`T want to cuddle. Please get that in this handsome head of yours!” Tom laughed slowly and kissed your hair.

“I have to show you something…” he fished for his phone.

 

“Did you know they snapped pictures of us yesterday!?” He showed you the pictures and you laughed out loud at the words and the captions bellow them. “No, I never noticed!” You said and smiled at Tom.  “We do look rather happy!” You said and Tom nodded. “Yes, very much so…and that is what the fans saw as well…” he showed you some comments that were heartfelt genuine and sweet. “I think they caused the frenzy of reporters, but did a good job getting the fans on board.”

There were also questions like “Why her?” but you tried your best to ignore that.

 

Tom put his phone down and turned sideways so that you were facing each other.

“You are really something else…and…” he waved his hand through your hair. “… wanted to say it yesterday, but it didn´t seem right with all the people around…” Tom smiled and kissed your nose.

“I haven´t just fallen for you (Y/N)…and I am not having a slight crush either…” Your eyes focused on his and your heart stumbled a bit. Your whole body started to tingle as he gave you another sweet kiss. “…I am in love with you…I love you!” he finished quietly but strong voiced.

 

There you were, laying in his bed, in his home, in his arms and he just said he loved you..in the quiet of his bedroom for just the two of you. He couldn´t have gotten it righter than this. A smile broke out of you and your eyes got very emotional. “Tom…” Your voice wasn´t that strong because all the feelings tried to get out with your next words. “…I love you too! For a while now…I can´t think of a better place to be then at your side!” Tom let out a breath he didn´t knew he was holding and smiled so bright that you both started to giggle a little before he crushed his lips on yours!

 

“But don´t think I forgot about the price I won!” He teased into the kiss…


	26. The one were you pay your dept

 

Yesterday you both had been to tired to actually even THINK about what you had played for in the game of pool. But the grin on Toms face told you that he definitely would make you pay your debt. Well, it wasn´t really a hardship to fulfil it, having him naked under your hands was more like you had won a price. Stealing a kiss from this incredible human who just told you he loved you, you sat up and went into his bathroom. Leaning in the doorframe 2 minutes later you held up a bottle of body lotion. Tom smirked and hummed in foreseeable pleasure.

 

“On your belly and off with the boxers!” You said grinning and walked over.

“I thought you would be the naked one! Naked massage you said!”

“Play your cards right and you might get just that!” You teased and climbed back onto the bed as Tom went commando.

“I think I have trouble laying on my belly now!”

Tom laughed but turned and made himself comfortable hugging a pillow under his head. 

Straddling him you applied lotion onto his back in form of a heart…yeah, silly but you felt like it.

 

Your hands started to roam his muscled back. Up to his shoulders and down his arms. Listening to his sounds you quickly knew what he liked best and tried to make him as relaxed as possible. Slowly you worked yourself down to the mount of his buttocks and shimmied down his legs. The view his firm cheeks gave you made you grin as you applied lotion to them and massaged it in.

“Getting more uncomfortable to lay that way!” Tom murmured huskily.

“Deal  with it Thomas, you won you get the WHOLE price!”

 

Chuckling into the pillows he took a calming breath before he tried to enjoy what you were doing again. His long, long legs came next. You massaged one down and the other one up again. Somewhere in between you got rid of the shirt you wore and said “Turn please!”

Tom gasped as he saw you in just the black pantie you were wearing. He bit his lip and his eyes roamed your body. The reaction to it you had directly before you as you straddled his thigs another time. He was twitching and growing under your eyes.

 

“Darling…” Tom rasped but you shook your head. “Massage first! I am not done with you yet!”

“Oh god!” Tom breathed out loud and his hands gripped the back of the bed.

Leaning a little bit forward you applied lotion to his chest. Stroking it in more than massaging him properly. Tom didn´t seem to mind, he was taking deep breaths and his eyes were fixed on you. Working yourself down to his abs and the V that directly lead to his erection you let a little moan escape your lips as you saw the size of him. Toms voice was hoarse as he said.

“Forget my legs, love, I don´t think I can take any more!”

Oh, he shouldn´t have said that…

“But you have too, I do pay ALL of my debt!”

Groaning Tom wanted to grab you but you went out of his grasp. Pushing his legs apart you kneeled between them and stroked them both with both of your hands full of lotion. Nearing his groin you let your thumbs brush along it and watched with pleasure as Tom gasped and grabbed both your hands in a quick motion. Sitting up he pulled you close and bit your lower lip.

 

“I am not sure if I won or if you won and I got tortured with pleasure just now. Remind me to lose next time so that I can retaliate!” Then he crashed his lips to yours and branded you with a hot, passionate and longing kiss while he ripped your panties in two.  Your arms came around him as he lifted you a little to get rid of the fabric between you. “Are you ready to take me in?” He rasped at your lips as a finger of his found your centre and stroked you a few times.

“Oh I think you are Darling!” The grin in his deep sensual voice made you even more wet.

 

With a quick shift of his hips he had himself seated at your entrance and pulled you down on himself with a hand on your hips. You both moaned as he dipped into your hot core and slowly went deeper and deeper. The most intimate part was, that you were looking into each other’s eyes as he filled you up completely. “Move with me love!” He cajoled near your lips and the hand around the back of your neck stroked down your spine, making you shiver.

 

For a single clear moment you felt as if you had coalesced with Tom, as if you were one entirely.

Like two beings who found the part of it´s soul that was missing, the part of it´s heart that was needed to feel complete.

 

Slowly moving your hips in small circles your head tilted back in pleasure. Tom started to kiss your neck and held you as he moved with you in a slow but mind shattering rhythm. He was so deeply embedded in your core that you could only move leisurely but OH, was it phenomenal.

“Kiss me darling!” He breathed and held your head in the back of his hand while the other one guided your hips the way he wanted them to move. His tongue teased yours with languid strokes, his lips caught your moan and gave back one of their own as you both climbed higher and higher on the mountain of lust.

 

Your mingled breaths got erratic and your movements started to get a bit faster as Tom pushed his hips upward and grabbed your buttocks to lift you up and let you down on him again.

The both of you couldn´t take it another time, holding each other you felt his hot lust pulsing into you as your trembling core closed around him. Shuddering you needed to hold on to Tom to not fly away in absolute pleasure. Tom was out of breath himself and had the most adorable grin on his face as he looked at you. “I love you darling!” he said breathless and kissed you slowly as he fell back into the sheets with the both of you still entwined. “Love you too!” You gasped and smiled at him as you cuddled your head into the nock of his neck to take a breath.

 

Tom held you close and stroked your back for a while. Your heartbeats got even again and your breath normalized. Slowly lifting your head you looked at him and smiled. “I like to lose!”

Tom started to laugh and stole a kiss. “Oh, I think YOU will win the next game we play!”

“We will see about that!” You slowly, gaspingly lifted yourself off of Tom.

He looked at you with a glint in his eyes.

“Where do you think you are going?!”

 

Uh oh, this look…. “Uhmmm…shower?!” You said with a grin and walked deliberately backwards into the bathroom. Tom sat up slowly, but then he lunged forward making you squeal and jump into the shower trying to close the glass door before he could reach you. Giggling you tried to keep him out, but he had you in his arms only seconds later. You turned on the shower and the first cold water hit him before it warmed. “Oh, you will pay for that!” he said with a hint of villain in his voice and pressed you against the cold tiles. Lifting one of your legs up to his waist, he held it there and began to kiss you ravishingly. There was no mistaking his arousal, in a swift thrust he was inside you again.

This time around it was neither slow nor languid…

 

45 minutes later Tom was dressed in jeans and a shirt prepping a late breakfast for the both of you.

Looking out of his window he gave a sound that did not bode well for getting out of the house today. You dressed yourself in jeans and a top before you joined him in his kitchen.

“Do I want to know why you look all grim again?”

Tom made a face and tucked you close. “No, you better don´t ask or look out the window.”

You were save inside his home and nobody dared to walk onto his property but you never knew just how desperate they were to get a picture. Giving Tom a reassuring kiss you hugged him tight for a second before you looked up again and said “So, what´s for breakfast?”

 

Tom started to laugh and shook his head “That´s all you say regarding our little problem outside?!”

You nodded. “Yes, they are outside and we are inside…so for now we don´t need to think about worst case scenarios nor do we need to give them more of our precious time together than they already stole yesterday by making it hard to get home.” Tom took a deep breath.

“You are phenomenal, you know that?”

“Well thank you, but I am just rational about it. The world already knows that you are seeing someone and I don´t plan to disappear any time soon.” Hugging you close he smiled down at you and stole a slow kiss. “From moment to moment then?” Nodding you smiled.

“Yes, I think this is all we can do or all that I can handle. I don´t want to think “what ifs” I am not that accustomed to this situation and if I think too much about it I might get scared.”

You were honest and Tom appreciated it, his kiss and his nod told you so.

 

At this day you just stayed in and ordered some food. It was enough strain for Tom to get the food inside the house without being blinded by flashlights. You watched a movie, talked and cuddled up.

Toms friends checked in with him during the day. Ben called, Chris and Chris send texts and made sure you were save and not hassled to much. In the afternoon Tom got a call from his agent. Apparently, he got flooded with requests regarding Toms relationship status.

You lay cuddled up with your head in his lap. Absently Tom was playing with a strand of your hair as he talked to his agent.

“No, this isn´t a fling. You can go with No Comment, but I will tell them anyway when I go out and get asked the next time.”

 

Tom really was serious about the both of you… good, because you were too!


	27. The one out alone

On Monday you had to get back to work again. Getting up pretty early just in case you´d need a lot more time to get there, you drank a cup of tea leaning on Toms countertop. Tom walked into the kitchen and smiled at you. “Ready?” He asked before engulfing you in a sweet embrace and kissing the top of your head. “I have to be” You said smiling a little but sighed. “The weekend was over to quick if you ask me!” Tom laughed softly “Yes darling, it really was.”

Putting your cup into the dishwasher you took your bag with your stuff for the weekend, but Tom stopped you. “Love, do you need this at home?” He looked at you and stroked down your arm, taking the bag out of your hands.

 

“No, not really, it´s just my change of clothes and some beauty stuff…”

“Then, why don´t you just leave it here? There is no need that you always have to carry it between our homes.” Looking at Tom you saw the slight blush on his stubbled jaw.

“Are you asking me to just leave it here or do you want me to LEAVE it here?” You smiled as Tom laughed. “Well, I think I am asking you to LEAVE it here, as I want to LEAVE my stuff at your place….” 

“Wow, full throttle forward you go!” You teased a little but were giddy that he was taking that step with you.

 

Tom smirked. “Apparently I broke the handbrake somewhere along the last weeks…”

Smiling you kissed him and sighed… ”Alright, time to leave.”

Tom took you into the garage and closed the door as you had gotten into his car. A last reassuring look and he opened the gate and drove out. Flashes nearly directly hit you but they were at least so kind to not stand in front of the car. Tom drove off and took a little detour in case someone was following. Dropping you of in time for you to start work he kissed you goodbye.

“I am scheduled for some voice work today; will you be ok to get home by yourself?”

You nodded “I have to be, you will not always be around to play my chauffeur.”

“Text me when you need anything!” A last kiss and you climbed out of the car.

 

Your colleagues tried to subtly ask you about Tom and you but didn´t press to hard. Clara hat already given them a speech herself. Your boss seemed to be ok with the attention it drew on you and possibly your work, although he said he would feel different if it had been a direct client you started dating.

 

Sitting at the table at lunchtime Dylan came a little closer.

“Mummy made my head twirl this morning…” Looking at Dylan with a smile you asked.

“Oh, why is that?”  Dylan put down his fork and scrunched up his sweet little face.

“She said I need to call you Miss (Y/L/N) here but am allowed to say (Y/N) when I see you outside.”

 

He seemed to think about it for a second.

“So, does this mean I can call you (Y/N) when we are playing outside of this room?”

Smiling at him you poured him some more water.

“I think she wanted to tell you that whenever you see me with Tom, at his place, or mine or yours or your grandmas you can call me (Y/N). And when we see each other here, inside and outside you call me like the other kids by my last name.” Dylan was not happy with that answer.

“This is stupid, Grandma said you are Uncle Toms girlfriend. I saw him kissing you in the garden…” Dylan made a face at his own words “eeewwwwhhh” You had to keep a straight face and let him finish what he clearly needed to vent. Putting a noodle in his mouth he chewed and looked as if he was thinking very hard.

 

“What if I get the names all messed up?” Oh, that sweet little boy.

“Dylan, it will not be a bad thing if you call me by my first name here, but..” You thought for a moment. “…think of it as a game only you and I get to play. Like ONLY you know my real name and are keeping our secret save..” Dylan’s eyes lit up, he came closer and whispered.

“You mean like we know the real names of Thor and Loki and Ironman and Spiderman but don´t tell?!” Grinning you nodded with a wink of your eye and held a finger to your mouth.

“Secret..” Dylan grinned and said it to. “Secret!”

 

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, but as you looked outside you could see some paparazzi gathering right outside the property, waiting. Sarah came in to pick up Dylan and looked a bit concerned. “Will you be ok? I can wait and accompany you home!” You shook your head.

“No need Sarah, thank you, but I have to get through this. You won´t be there to hold my hand anytime I walk out of the door.”  Sarah hugged you “ok, but be careful, will you?!”

“Of course!”

 

As it was time to go home you gathered your things and took a deep breath before walking out the front door. Some flashes went off and you got asked questions from 4 different persons at the same time. You couldn´t even begin to filter a single one out. But it didn´t matter anyway. You wouldn´t say anything. Walking past them they started to follow you even inside the tube station, unrelentingly asking questions and snapping pictures when you looked up to see where you needed to go.

An elderly but tall and imposing man took pity on you and blocked the two blokes that had followed you to the train from getting in your way as you stepped inside the wagon. He followed and stood in the doorway that they couldn´t get in.

 

“Have some dignity, god lord!” He said before the doors closed and he turned to smile at you.

“Why ever they think you deserve such a treatment, get home save!” He said in a deep voice.

“Thank you for helping me out, you are a gentleman!” He laughed at that and looked around in the carriage. “Not much left of that kind these days!” Nodding you smiled and took a breath.

The rest of the way home was like before the news of Tom and you dating had gotten out.

Closing the door behind you, you checked your phone. 3 messages from Tom…

 

Smiling you typed a quick answer to his questions and told him you were home save.

After a long, hot shower you started to prepare some dinner as you heard a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door, you looked at a bunch of your favourite flowers and started to grin. The flowers dropped out of your sight and Tom was smiling at you.

“Hey darling!” He wrapped his arm around your waist and tugged you against him to kiss you properly. “Still not running?” he asked near your lips and made you laugh a little.

 

“Why? Flowers, kisses, hugs on the doorstep. I quite enjoy being your girlfriend!”

Tom walked you into your home and closed the door behind him.

“Was it bad?” He asked and looked deeply into your eyes.

Taking the flowers and getting them into water you told him what happened and how you got home.

He seemed a little more relaxed as he heard that you coped well with it today and went out to his car to get a bag out of the trunk as you finished prepping the food.

 

“Oh..” You grinned. “…the things you want to LEAVE here?” Tom laughed softly and nodded.

“Yes, if you can spare some space in your closet for me!” Walking over to kiss this silly man you grinned. “You can have the whole closet if you ask nicely!”

“But why? If I have all my stuff here and you have all your stuff at my place we are not making ANY progress..” he teased in a tone similar to Dylan´s. You laughed out loud and you poked his side.

“Diner is ready silly!” You grinned and stole another kiss. 

 

Tom got rid of his bag and the both of you enjoyed a quiet dinner. Talking about the plans for the week Tom told you that he had to fly out to Spain on Wednesday for a promotional interview with Benedict. But he would be back by Friday and had the weekend off. You knew his schedule would be all over the place in some weeks and you vowed to yourself that you would make the best of the time you had together. You told him about the talk you had had with Dylan and Tom laughed out loud. He loved his nephew dearly and could only think how confusing it would have been for him before the initiated “game”.

 

Nightfall came to quick and you and Tom cuddled up in your bed. “I love being close to you.” He said quietly and sighed.

“I dread the weeks ahead quite a bit…”

Turning to kiss him for a soft moment you nudged his nose.

“Don´t, you love your work, and I will be here waiting for you until you return!”

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked softly but you smiled.

“I am asking myself the same about you…”

 


	28. The one with girl talk

Wednesday came faster than you or Tom liked, gladly you had a late start at work so you could drive Tom to the airport yourself. Or better, he drove his car to the airport and you would be able to drive it back. Loading in his small suitcase he sighed a little and took you in his arms.

“I´ll be back in two days…The promotion tour will last a hell of a lot longer than that…”

You kissed him softly and stroked down his arms.

 

“We´ll make it work Tom, don´t dread something you love. We got through the filming part of that film..” Tom laughed. “Yes, we did, but we weren´t dating at that time, or going steady” he winked and hugged you harder. “Now I got a taste of you and I seem to be addicted!” He stole a long, long kiss from your smiling lips. “Gladly Spain is not much of a time difference, so I´ll call you tonight when I´m done with the interviews!”

 

He was such a sweet person. After another kiss he let go of you and opened the car door for you.

The drive to Heathrow took a while but once there, Tom parked the car and looked at you, handing you his keys. You had never driven a car like that, but Tom assured you that he trusted you completely to handle it. “Just go easy on the accelerator until you have a feeling for the power in the engine.” And after that he said no more regarding the car.

 

Getting out he took his suitcase and held out his hand. “How much time do you have left?”

Looking at your watch before placing your hand in his you said. “3 hours…”

Tom grinned “Then come with me, don´t just drop me off”

Smiling you stroked down his navy-blue long sleeve. “They will take pictures again…”

“Then let them, I´d like to kiss my girlfriend goodbye…and properly too!” He grinned and started walking. You keyed the car close and Tom changed from holding your hand to wrapping his arm around you and dropping a kiss onto your hair.

 

Not far into the busy halls Tom got noticed and asked for an autograph. He was humble and sweet as always and you offered to take the picture because the girl was shaking badly. Thanking Tom for the time she ran off and Tom tugged you close again, resuming his route to the security check.

“You´re to sweet…but I got told by a lot of fans that I do have selfie arms…” he grinned but added.

“Thank you for caring for my fans and helping them out.” Well, he did not have to thank you for it, you were happy that most of his fans were receiving you well and didn´t throw much hate at you.

 

Tom was going to fly coach to Spain, the only perk was that he had a priority check in. He did not have to queue. Stopping were he had to go further without you he wrapped you in a bear hug and looked at you with a smile. “I´ll see you on Friday…don´t run off in between!” You laughed and leaned your head against his chest for a moment. Listening to his heartbeat.

“No Sir!” you said and closed your eyes. The two of you saw some flashes going off but neither of you wanted to acknowledge them any further.  It weren´t paparazzi just other passengers who had recognized Tom.

 

Tom leaned back a little and held your chin with his fingers. The look in his eyes was loving and sweet. His voice was a deep, soft whisper. “I love you (Y/N)!” Before you could answer he kissed you.

It was no chaste nor fast kiss, Tom took his time and didn´t care who was watching. And you didn´t even have the ability to think straight when he kissed you like that. He breathed deep as his forehead rested on yours before he stood up straight again smiling at you.

“I love you too Tom” His smile deepened and he stole another quick kiss before he sighed and looked at a destination board. “I do have to go through security now. My plane is already boarding.”

 

You let go of him and smiled but Tom took your hand in his…“Till Friday!” You said softly before Tom placed a kiss on your hand and started walking. Your hands entwined until he had to let go.

You waited until he was through the check and waved him as he blew you a kiss. With a smile on your face you left slowly. Only to get stopped by the girl you had taken the photo for.

“Sorry…” You looked up and smiled at her. “..I was rude to you, I didn´t thank you for taking the picture…I would have messed it up so badly.. I was shaking sooo much!” She blushed.

“No need to thank me, I do hope it turned out alright… I took 2 just to be sure.”

She smiled at you and nodded “Yes, it is awesome, thank you so much!”

 

She looked a bit unsure but asked anyway. “can I give you a hug? You laughed sweetly and opened your arms. “Bring it in girl!” She grinned and you hugged briefly.

“Tom looks so happy lately…” She said and added. “You do look good together!”

Wasn´t she the sweetest. You exchanged some more words with her and said your goodbyes then.

 

Driving Toms car was exhilarating. It was a smooth ride and you were back in Town with enough time to spare to have a tea after parking his car in your empty garage.  

At work everything was fine and there was nobody hassling you outside this time. You got a lot of paperwork done after the kids were taken care off and went home. This day was the only one you had time without the kids around you to write down notes and finish up some reports. As it was time to leave your phone rang with an unknown number as you were checking the text Tom had sent you, saying that he arrived safely.

 

“Hello, this is (Y/N)” you said answering.

“(Y/N), dear. It´s Diana, I hope you don´t mind that Tom gave me your number.”

“Oh, hello Diana. No, not at all!”

“Well, since Tom is in Spain, I thought you´d like to have Dinner with me and Sarah?”

“Yes, that would be very nice. Can I bring something?” You asked but Diana laughed.

“Not tonight, we are going out to a restaurant. Sarah told me I need to sit down and let others cook for me for a change!” You laughed softly “I think she is right even if I loved your cooking!”

Talking to Diana for a bit more she gave you the restaurant you would meet at and said that she was happy to see you again tonight.

 

At home you showered and dressed casual but elegant and wrote Tom that you were out with Sarah and his mother to have dinner. You made good time to the restaurant and waited outside for Sarah and Diana to arrive. As a taxi stopped you saw them get out and walked to greet them. Sarah hugged you and so did Diana. The three of you had a nice dinner with lots of laughs and shared stories about Tom and how he grew up. You told a bit from your childhood and Diana asked some things to get to know your likings a bit better. But throughout she was sweet and caring and made you feel welcome and wanted.

 

After the main course Diana insisted on ordering dessert for all of you and left for the bathroom after doing so. Sarah smiled at you and said. “I saw some pictures from the airport today. That was quite a kiss my brother laid on you!” She grinned as you blushed. “Ahh don´t fret, I am just teasing you a little. You both seem to be so besotted with each other. I haven´t seen Tom this happy for a very long time.” Before you could answer Diana was back. “Who´s besotted?” She asked sitting down again.

“Your son and this lady here!” Sarah grinned which made you blush even more as Diana chuckled.

 

“Oh yes, I have seen the pictures from today.”

“Oh lord…” you said and wanted to crawl under the table.

Diana stopped you with a laugh and looked at you.

“Dear, you two are behaving as normal as can be, only that everybody is watching you because my son is such a damn good actor…don´t tell him I said that!” You grinned and looked at her.

“What, that he can kiss the heck out of me with everybody watching or that he is a good actor?”

Diana laughed and looked at Sarah. “I do like her a lot!”

 

Diana’s phone rang in the middle of dessert. 

“Look who’s calling!” she grinned.

“Yes Thomas. What can I do for you?”

“Hello mother…are you hijacking my girlfriend?”

“Yes dear, I am. You can call her later.”

They exchanged some more words which seemed normal enough and then you saw Diana grinning.

“Let me have her for another hour, then she will be safe at home for you to call. The kiss you gave her should last for another 60 minutes dear… Yes, I SAW THAT!” She winked at you and Sarah almost burst out laughing loudly. “Yes, I´ll tell her. Have a good night son! Love you too!”

 

Diana put away her phone and smiled. “He wants me to tell you that he´s not sorry for kissing you like that, even if I saw it and it makes you uncomfortable talking with me about it!”  She leaned in and winked “I won´t tell him that it´s normal girl talk if you won´t!” 

You laughed out loud and nodded. “Oh, and he said your times up in an hour. He will call on point in exactly 60 minutes!”

 

Sarah laughed. “Better be home by then, I wouldn´t want someone to listen in on what my husband and I say when he´s away!” Diana gaped at Sarah “SARAH!” but then all of you laughed and finished up a very lovely evening!


	29. The one with a talkshow

 

Back home you got ready for the night and grinned as your phone rang exactly 60 minutes later.

“Hey there love!” You said and smiled. “Darling…” he said with his smooth voice.

“Did you have a good time with my family?” you heard the smile in his voice as he asked.

“Oh yes, it was a very nice evening. How was your day?”

You heard Tom rustle a little as if he was getting comfortable.

“Was ok, the interviews went well, Ben and I do get along quite fine in helping each other not to reveal too much to the press.” You climbed into your bed and got comfortable yourself.  
“I would be terrible at keeping secrets!” You laughed and so did Tom.

 

The both of you talked a bit about your days and Tom laughed as you told him that the girl came back to say thank you. “Oh my, that is so sweet of her” he said and added. “You deserve the love from her…and well…the pictures of me kissing you…” You grinned “Don´t get started, I went bright red in front of your mother!” Tom chuckled and said “Hey… I did what every decent man would do before leaving. It´s just that I do get photographed while doing it!”

“No need for excuses, I won´t have it any other way. Kiss away as much as you like! But only with me of course!” a soft laugh teased your ear. “Of course, love only you!”

 

Somewhere along the conversation you switched to facetiming each other on your tablet. You propped Tom up on the pillow next to yours and got comfortable in bed. He did the same and smiled at you. You talked about the next day and when he would be home again. Saying you would try to pick him up and leave early at work. Tom smiled and you could see he would love that, but he offered to ride home with Ben if you could not make it nevertheless.

 

“I´d like to kiss you now…” Smiling at his words you blew him a kiss and got a chuckle. He took of his glasses and rested his head on his pillow. You could see he was tired and so were you.

“Do you want to sleep?” you asked softly. Tom opened his eyes again and hummed.

“I am rather tired, but I don´t want to hang up just now!”

Smiling you touched the display. “Then don´t, just close your eyes. I´ll be here!”

“Mhmmm” Tom murmured and smiled as his eyes fell shut again. 

It didn´t take long for him to even out his breathing. Seeing his face relax as he drifted into a peaceful sleep made you smile. You killed the lights and closed your eyes too. It was cheesy and a bit silly what the two of you did here, but you knew that you could make it work that way. He was not physically close, but he felt close like that.

 

The battery gave up in the morning hours, but you had a text as you came out of the shower.

 

>Thank you for being there last night. I love you darling!

 

Smiling you wrote something back along the same lines and went out to get to work.

You had a short day and went grocery shopping afterwards. Tomorrow, Tom would be back and you wanted to cook for him. As you got home you saw someone standing in front of your door, just ringing your bell. “Sophie?”

 

Sophie, Bens wife turned and smiled at you.

“Hey (Y/N), Ben and Tom will go live in some minutes. Thought you might like to watch with me. Sorry for standing here unannounced.” You smiled and hugged her, setting down the bags.

“No, you can always drop by. This is a sweet surprise!” You opened the door and Sophie helped you to carry the bags inside. “Tom has mentioned something like that yesterday but he didn´t know the exact URL to watch it.” “Ben didn´t know either, but I found out anyway!” She grinned.

Prepping some snacks to eat you hooked your laptop to the TV and sat down on the sofa with Sophie. The hosts just announced Ben and Tom as you settled in. You couldn´t help but smile.

 

Sophie laughed as she saw the look on your face. “We got lucky with those two!”

You grinned “Absolutely! My, they are handsome in those suits!”

Sophie took something to eat and the both of you just watched your striking other half’s on screen.

 

“Thank you for coming all the way and be willing to answer our and your fans questions!” The host said and some fans in the audience cheered loudly. They talked a bit about the coming movie and how it was to be filming with so many good actors. Ben shared some antics from the cast as he tried to deflect some plot questions. He was good at it and the question was dropped in favour of another story that Tom now told. It was fun to watch Ben and Tom playing along with each other and getting many laughs from the audience. 20 minutes into the interview the host asked Ben if he had the ambition to act in a play that his wife directed. Sophie grinned and laughed as Ben answered graceful but not giving a definite answer at all.

 

“Tom…” the host said and turned to look at him after not getting something out of Ben.

“…You were seen with a woman at the airport. Was she the same woman you went out with with your co-stars in London?” Tom grinned. “You tell me!” The audience laughed and you heard them shout YES. “Come on, you got to give me something Tom” The host said and got Toms significant laugh for his troubles “Ehehehe…” He sat back and smiled at Ben who motioned to seal his mouth.

“Well, yes. It is the same woman. And let me tell you, I am one lucky man to have her coping with the madness my job brings with it.” He looked into the camera and blushed a little as he added.

“She has my heart!” Sophie awwwwed next to you and you had to gulp away the tears of joy and awe that threatened to give in to gravity.

 

“So, you are telling us you are off the market?” The host asked and looked at the fans in the audience. “If you don´t want to hear it close up your ears!”

Tom laughed again and nodded. “Yes, I am not letting her get away again. I´ve waited to long for someone like her.” The audience gasped but clapped, happy for Tom.

Tom grinned and leaned forward to the camera. What was he up to now?

“Darling, if you are watching…That´s it!” He chuckled as darkly as his alter ego Loki and added

“YOUR MINE!”

Sophie laughed and nudged you. “He probably made some people faint with that. I know Ben did when he dropped his voice that low!” Laughing with Sophie you sent a text to Tom.

 

< I am watching with Sophie at my home… and yes, I am yours. But you are mine too!

 

On TV you saw Tom noticing the vibrations in the pocket of his jacket. He grinned and leaned over to Ben as he risked a quick glance as the host announced a short teaser from the upcoming movie. Normally he was to polite to check his phone during an interview, but he was just too curious now.

He whispered something into Bens ear and Ben grinned at him. They both looked into the camera and winked in sync as they saw that they still were recording them.

 

The host finished up and thanked them again for being on his show. Ben and Tom got up and went to sign some autographs for the fans in the audience. The camera filming them for a minute before the credits started to roll. Sophie turned to you and grinned. “Well, you are now pretty much VERY officially his significant other.” You smiled a big smile and Sophie hugged you.

“Welcome to the family… I already had a good feeling in Australia that I´m going to see you a lot more often in the future!”

 

Sophie stayed a little longer before she had to go home again. You promised to accompany her in her search for a new dress to wear at the opening night of a play she wanted to attend. Closing the door your phone rang nearly directly afterwards.

 

“Hello darling!” A smooth voice sounded and made you shiver a little.

“So, you watched me just now?”


	30. The one with kissy stuff

His voice, let alone the smooth greeting he had spoken made your skin go hot. You smiled and went to sit on the sofa. “Yes, I did watch you just now!” Tom chuckled a little and said

“Then you heard what I said…”

“Oh yes, and I also heard the THUD of a million fangirls swooning over your choice of words!”

The laugh teasing your ear was low and wicked.

“As long as you didn´t swoon…Sadly I am not there to catch you!”

“I may have blushed a little…” You softly confessed.

 

You could not see Tom but it felt like he was smiling.

“I could not help myself darling, I needed the World to know…and not only by pictures.”

“If I would be in your place, I would have shouted it from the rooftops already!” You said laughing and heard Tom chuckle. “You would?” He asked with the laugh still colouring his voice.

“Oh yes! I mean, come on… have you seen yourself in a suit lately? You are freaking hot! And your beautiful soul only adds to that!”

Tom grinned “Now you are making me blush!”

 

The both of you talked for a while on the phone before Tom had to go again.

He said he would text you his flight details later and said his goodbyes with some sweet words that even 3 hours later still made you smile.

Work the next day was ok, you actually were able to cut some hours short to pick Tom up like you had promised. But you had a little surprise for him. You weren´t the only one who missed him, even if he only had been gone for 3 days.

 

In the back of Toms car, strapped into his car seat sat Dylan with a big grin and his gorilla tucked under his arm. “I CAN`T WAIT!” He wiggled in his seat! You laughed but concentrated on the road, there was a lot of traffic near the airport. “We are almost there!” You said with a smile and Dylan nodded, looking out the window. “THEREEEE A plane! Maybe Uncle Tom is in it!”

He looked horrified for a second. “OH NO! What if Tom sees us from above? What if it ruins the su…surp..surprise?!” You chuckled a little and said. “Don´t worry Dylan. If Tom looks out of the plane window, he will not be able to see us. We look like little ants if he´s still up that high.”

“Ants?” Dylan asked. “Yes, remember when we flew to Australia? All the cars you saw on the road before we landed. They looked like ants going one way or the other…”

 

Dylan scrunched up his face. “Yes…And I could not see the ants driving the ants-cars AT ALL!”

“See! So, we will still be able to surprise Tom!” You pulled into the parking area and searched a free spot. After helping Dylan out of his seat, you took his hand into yours and started walking.

“This is soooo BIG!” Dylan said in awe but than he looked unsure. “How do we find uncle Tom With all these people?!”

You picked him up into your arms and showed him the big screen with all the info’s.

“We do know the number of Tom´s plane and when it will land. And with that information we can see where we need to wait for him.”

 

Dylan kissed your cheek. “You are the best (Y/N)!” Your heart melted a little as you hugged this precious boy. “Ok, let´s go! Toms plane just landed and we need to walk a little further…”

Dylan cuddled up to you and grinned. “LET`S GO!” He yelled and made you laugh.

15 minutes later the doors at the gate opened and you could peek inside. The first passengers where walking towards you. “Do you want to hide behind me?” you asked Dylan and set him down.

Dylan nodded at first but then the doors opened again and Tom came out. There was no holding back! “UNCLE TOM!” Dylan yelled and just ran towards him.  

 

Tom looked confused as he looked around for the voice calling him but then quickly realised that Dylan beelined it towards him. He bent down just as his nephew crashed into him and tumbled him over onto his behind. “Hey buddy!” Tom grinned and engulfed Dylan in his arms as he sat on the ground with him. “What a surprise!” He grinned and got a big kiss on his cheek.

“I wanted to hide at first but then I saw you and I could not hide anymore and then I ran towards you and then I crashed into you and then you hugged me!” Dylan talked in the speed of light!

Tom chuckled and hugged him again. Over Dylan´s shoulder he searched the crowd that was smiling at him and found your face. His face lit up even more and he mouthed “Hello love!” but held onto Dylan’s sweet little form.

 

You waved and smiled at him. Tom kissed Dylan´s head once more before he leaned back and said. “Alright buddy, let´s get up now. And… may I say hello to (Y/N) properly?!” He smiled at his nephew.

Dylan nodded but made a face. “Are you going to kiss her?” Tom laughed but nodded.

“Yes, I would really really like to do just that!”

Dylan sighed but granted Toms wish. “Ooook…But I will close my eyes! Don´t like that kissy stuff!”

Tom laughed out loud and got up. “You do that and I will tell you when you are able to look again!”

You made some steps towards them and heard Tom say.

“Ok, close your eyes buddy!” Dylan’s hands shot up to his eyes to cover them. 

Grinning Tom grabbed your waist with one hand and held onto Dylan with his other.

 

“Hello darling!” He breathed and began to kiss you. The both of you held onto each other with one hand and engulfed Dylan into your embrace with the other hand. Tom smiled in between kisses and leaned his forehead against yours. “You can look again Dylan!” He said but stole another soft kiss from your smiling lips. Dylan had just opened his eyes and covered them again “EEEwwwwww!!”

Tom and you laughed out loud. “Sorry buddy, I promise to behave now!” Tom said and slowly stood up straight again. Dylan looked up and asked “Why are they taking pictures?” And pointed to some people. Tom picked Dylan up and sat him onto his shoulders.

 

“Because you are to cute and they loved that you surprised me!” Dylan laughed and held onto Tom.

You took Toms luggage as he was busy holding onto Dylan with one hand and refused to let go of your hand with his other one. “Lead the way buddy!” Tom said and got out of the airport without getting held up. There were just some people taking pictures but that didn´t bother him at all.

 

The three of you went to Tom´s car and Tom strapped Dylan into his seat before putting his luggage into the trunk. Then he took the moment to wrap you into a big hug. “Missed you!” He said before his lips found yours again in a sweet but longing kiss! “Thank you for picking me up and bringing Dylan along!” He smiled and stroked your cheek with his fingertips.

“He was so excited!” You said and stood on your tiptoes to steal a kiss yourself.

“Missed you too Tom!” You said afterwards and smiled.

 

“STOP THE KISSY STUFF!” Dylan yelled out of the car and made you both chuckle.

“Well, I guess the kissy stuff has to wait until we are alone!” Tom sighed but grinned softly.

“Yes…but prepare for A LOT kissy stuff later!”

Tom grinned as he grabbed the keys you were offering him.

“Oh, believe me darling. I can not wait!”

He held the door open for you and went around the car to get in himself afterwards.

 

The pictures and videos of Tom, Dylan and yourself already creating swooning reactions…

 

 


	31. The one with a question

Tom and you wanted to drop Dylan off at Sarah´s house, but Sarah insisted that the both of you should stay for dinner. She laughed as she saw Toms face and nudged her brother.

“This will take probably 2 hours of your time, why are you looking like you were just invited to an opening of Parliament?” Tom chuckled and looked into Sarah´s eyes.

“I´d actually like to see an opening of Parliament, but your reference was a good one…”

Sarah rolled her eyes but knew why he wanted to leave directly; she had been freshly in love too a while ago. “2 hours…” she pointed at Tom. “…after those you can ravish your woman as long as you like!” Tom grinned and made puppy eyes afterwards “But you will cook my favourite?! Pleeeeaaasseee” He grinned boyish.

 

Sarah sighed “Stop that or I will make you wear a bib!”

“Who has to wear a bib?” You asked coming back into the kitchen with Dylan. He had shown you something in his room. Sarah grinned “Tom, if he keeps looking at me with those sad puppy eyes!”

Tom laughed and took you into his arms.

 “Sarah wants us to stay for dinner…if that’s ok with you darling!”

You cuddled up to him and nodded. “If it´s not too much trouble, why not…but only if I can help prep the food!” You smiled up to the handsome man who kept you close.

 

“See, your girl has decent manners!” Sarah teased.

Tom grinned and stole a kiss from your smiling lips.

“I usually do have them too, but I am beginning to wonder if she still loves me as much as I love her…” Sarah laughed and threw you a look that was telling WHY he had said that.

“Oh Hiddleston!” you sighed dramatically. “I do love you, very much! But I am able to control my hormones for 2 more hours!” Tom started to laugh and bend down a little to whisper in your ear.

“I will make you loose control later then….”

Shivering you pinched his behind. “Don´t make me all needy with words!” You whispered back.

 

“For heavens sake, you two!” Sarah blurted out and pointed her finger at Tom.

“You go play with your nephew! And you…” she now pointed at you. “…start chopping!”

Tom chuckled and stole a kiss from your grinning lips and nudged your behind. “2 hours!” He said deadly low to his sister and went into Dylan’s room. Sarah rolled her eyes but winked at you before she handed you some things to help her prep dinner. Soon there was a whole train track going from Dylan’s room to the living room and Tom and Dylan followed the train on all fours. Well, Tom was crawling on all fours while Dylan sat on his back, giving directions.

 

Sarah saw your smile as you watched the boys play and softly chuckled to herself.

“You do love him…” She said quietly while getting the table ready.

“Of course, I do!” You said and looked at her.

“No, I mean you LOVE him…as in marry him and grow old together kind of love. That look is no teenage love look, or let´s see how long you will interest me look.”

Blushing you took the napkins out of her hands and went to the table.

Sarah grinned and followed you. “(Y/N), I am so happy you look at him that way…I have never seen him so content…and for the record…he looks at you the same way!”

 

Your eyes darted up into Sarah´s and she laughed softly. “You were made for each other. Believe me… but now let´s get the dinner on the table. My brother gave me a time limit on how long he can keep it in his pants!” You burst out laughing and folded the last napkin.

Tom peeked around the corner with Dylan still on his back.

“What´s so funny?!” Dylan asked and Tom looked at Sarah. “Yes, what he said!”

Sarah just grinned and looked at her son. “Tell your horse to ride you into the bathroom! And make him wash his hoofs too!”

 

Dinner was fun and very tasty. Tom and Dylan stuffed their tummies, Dylan plopped open the button of his jeans and leaned back on his chair. “Dylan?!” Sarah asked and pointed at his open fly.

“Daddy does it too!” Was the answer that made Tom burst out in laughter while Sarah and you had a hard time keeping a straight face. You cracked as Tom looked at you and Sarah cracked as Dylan had the most adorable grin on his face because everybody was having so much fun.

 

You helped Sarah clean up while Tom read Dylan a story and got him ready for bed. After saying your goodbyes Tom walked you back to his car and pressed you against the closed door.

“My place or yours?” he asked and kissed you thoroughly before allowing you to even give an answer to his question. “You choose!” you gasped breathless and got a chuckle from him for your efforts.

“Ok, my place then…it is closer!” He opened the door and let you get in.

 

On the drive back Tom looked as if he was deep in thought but before you could ask, he parked his car in his garage and had you in his arms seconds later. “Time´s up!” He said low and rumbling as he pressed you against the hood of his car and started to kiss you like he needed to brand you as his.

“Oh?” You asked. “already tired of me? You could have dropped me off at my place then…”

Tom grinned and fumbled with the buttons of your pants.

“Tease me some more and you´ll see where that gets you!”

His lips silenced yours as you attempted to say something but you forgot it very quickly anyway because Tom scrambled your brain with his hot kiss and roaming hands.

 

Your fingers opened his belt as his tongue twirled itself around yours in an open mouthed, hot kiss.

“Inside?” you gasped but Tom chuckled low and shook his head, turning you around to brace yourself on his car. “Tom!” You gasped but he already had pulled your pants down and grabbed your hips.

“Are you ready for me love?” He asked and positioned himself.

“Yes…” You said very much aroused.

 

That was all Tom needed as he took you on another kind of ride in his garage.

 

His thrusts were deep and needy, his hands held your hips before one entwined itself above yours on the doorframe of the car. In the reflection of the car window you saw his face in a lustful state. His eyes were closed and his lips parted as he drove himself another time deep into your hot core.

Oh god, you´d would lose it any second now. As if Tom felt it, he circled his hips as he retreated and pushed in again. A cry left your lips and you rested your head against the cold window. Toms rumbling moan followed right after as you felt him spill his lust deep inside you.

 

Slowly he circled his hips one more time but stopped with a gasp. “Blimey!” he gasped and chuckled a little as you started as well. “Hormones, huh?!” you teased and looked over your shoulder.

Tom grinned boyish. “Can´t help it, I know I am quite a bit older than a teenager but my hormones didn´t get the memo it seems!”  Laughing with him you let him retreat, turn and kiss you lovingly.

“Do I have to say sorry for my ambush?” He asked with a lovely smile.

“I won´t let you ambush me again if you do!” You said and got a chuckle out of him.

“Have I told you lately that I love you!” Tom asked softly.

“Yes, but please don´t ever stop telling me!”

 

An hour later, after a shower and now all cuddled up on Toms sofa, he kissed your hair and absently played with your entwined fingers.

 

“Tom?” you asked and looked up. “What is on that beautiful mind of yours?”

Toms blue eyes found yours. “Thinking about something…” He quietly said and tugged you closer.

“Care to share?”

Tom wet his lips before stealing a kiss. “Yes…” But didn´t elaborate.

You gave him some more time, because you could see that his mind was still working on something.

 

A minute later Tom turned his full, blazing attention onto you.

“Darling, I do have a question for you….”


	32. The one with cold feet

Looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes always made you a little dizzy. You took a breath and smiled, encouraging Tom to go on. He frowned a little and shifted more to his side.

“Are you thirsty? I think I need something to drink!” Kissing your forehead, he entangled himself and got off the sofa. Bewildered you watched him walk into the kitchen. That was the question? You slowly sat up and just then registered that Tom walked into the kitchen without waiting for your answer. Something was amiss with his reaction and you stood to follow him.

 

“Tom?” You asked softly as you saw him bracing himself on the countertop.

“Darling?!” He looked up and smiled shyly. “You sure made it sound like you had a profound question to ask, not only if I was thirsty…” You managed a grin and walked to hug him. Toms arms came around you immediately. He took a deep breath and rested his head on top of yours.

“Sorry for that, I got cold feet.” He said honestly.

Your head snapped up to look into his eyes.  “Cold feet?!” You asked for him to elaborate.

Toms soft and shy grin got a bit bigger. “Yes, and given my shoesize… BIG cold feet.”

You couldn´t help but chuckle and stroked down his back. “But why? If there is something on your mind just get it out, I´ve noticed it before…as we left Sarah’s place.”

Tom stole a quick kiss. “You are to perceptive love!” He then took your hand and walked the both of you back into the Livingroom.

 

Sitting down on the sofa he tugged you onto his lap and put a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. “I don´t know how to formulate the question without scaring you because of it´s bluntness.”

Now your belly flipped because of the anticipation you felt and you needed to take a calming breath.

“It scares me more not knowing what makes YOU of all people somehow lost for words.”

Tom chuckled and gave you a loving kiss. “I just want to get it right, no need to be scared….I think!”

“TOM!” you rumbled. “Would you please just get it out before I lose my mind!”

 

Toms grip on your hips got a little tighter and his lips parted.

“I want you to move in with me!” He blurted out, almost stumbling over his words because they left his lips so fast. His eyes went huge as his brain processed the fact that he just had vented his need to you instead of asking you if you´d even consider to move in. The colour left his face and his eyes searched yours for any clue if you were mad, dumbfounded, taken aback or maybe even willing?!

He gulped and tried to remedy his words hoarsely. “What I meant to say…” he took another deep breath. “YES, I want you to move in! But that should have been a question… instead of dumping my need for you to be close to me on you like that.”  Toms gaze got soft. “Darling, would you please consider the possibility of us sharing a home? Sharing a bed? Sharing a life?”

 

As you still gaped open mouthed at him without the slightest ability to formulate words, Tom got a tad nervous. “I know it´s sudden but…we are together every free minute I have… and I would love to come home to find you in it.. in OUR home!” Tom another time searched your face for answers.

“Darling…please say something!” He took your face into his hands for a moment. “I love you!” he whispered softly before breathing a kiss onto your lips. As if that woke you out of your stupor you blinked and wrapped our arms around Toms shoulders.

 

“You sure?!” You asked and looked at him. “Absolutely!” he said, happy you didn´t jump up and flee.

“I…” You started but Tom interrupted as you didn’t go on.  

“There are only 2 possible answers. YES or Not yet…” he grinned a little.

“No isn´t an option?” You asked with a smirk because of his cheeky way to tell you he would not take no for an answer. “Nope!” he popped the p. “No is not an answer. Either it is YES – which I would very much recommend- or it is Not yet, which means it will be a yes tomorrow or latest in 3 days!” His disarming delightful smile made you laugh. His eyes were so blue and sparkling with emotions that you had to touch his face softly with a shaky hand. 

 

“Yes!” You said and a bubbly laugh escaped you before you smiled so bright it hurt. Tom was no exception. He started to smile so radiantly that a single tear left your eyes. He too had watery eyes but before you could say anything else, he started to pepper your face with kisses and toppled you over onto the sofa with him hovering above you. “You said yes!” He grinned and gave you another kiss. Laughing, you said “Yes, it was either yes or not yet, so I thought yes would be the right answer to choose!” Tom laughed deep and nodded. “Oh yes!” He seemed genuinely happy. “This were an awful lot of yes´es” the both of you laughed. Still hovering over you he lowered his lips onto yours and initiated a long and very intense kiss to seal your decision for good.

 

Tom licked his lips as he lifted his head and looked into your eyes. Slowly he got up and held out his hand for you. After taking it, he walked you to the bedroom. Tom closed the blinds and only lit a nightlamp before he got back to you and took you into his arms again, pointing to the big frame. The picture of you and him with Dylan on the wall perfectly symbolized how content and happy you felt again this moment. “I love you Tom!” You whispered before he smiled softly and gave you a soft kiss.

“And I you…” he breathed against your lips. And he not only said it another time this night, he showed you too…

 

Waking up the next morning alone in Toms bed made you think that everything was just a dream. You slowly sat up and yawned. Tom took this moment to walk in with a tray full of breakfast and delicious smelling tea. “Good morning Love.” He smiled and sat down the tray to climb back into bed and give you a kiss. “Breakfast in bed?” You asked, smiling near his lips as he pecked you another time. “Mhm…” he rumbled and sat down properly to get the tray. “I thought we could talk about…yesterday.” Tom smiled. “There are some questions that need to be addressed.”

You took a cup of tea out of Toms hands and smiled at him. “And those questions would be?”

Tom took another cup for himself and looked into your eyes. “If you would like to move in here, if we should go looking for another place, for example. When we answered those questions there would follow others depending on our answers.” He grinned a little as you looked like a dear in the headlights. “Too much?” he asked softly. You laughed a little and shook your head. “No, but it seems I am not awake long enough to comprehend more than grunts.” Tom laughed and kissed your cheek.

“Maybe tea first, questions later?!”

 

Nodding you grinned and took a sip of tea while Tom popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Setting down the cup you looked at him. “What would you like…stay here or move?”

Tom chuckled. “Seems like my tea works fast…” He faced you and tilted his head. “I don´t really know, or care. This was just a house to me where I came to when I got back from work. But with you…I want a home. A place where you can literally feel the love radiating when you walk into it. A place where love lives, where family comes together, where I feel safe and loved.”

Smiling you looked into Toms teacup. “Are we having the same? Or is this poets brew?”

 

Tom laughed out loud and rolled his eyes a little. “You know exactly what I mean!”

“Yes, I do and I would love for our home to be like that.”

Tom was in deep thought for a moment. “I do like the cosiness of your flat, but we would need more security…” Tom scrunched up his face “…then again. It really is COSY and a bit on the small side, there would be no room for my study or our combined books.” He was right, it was a one person apartment and there would be no way for it to accommodate 2 people, let alone giving the security and room for him to be save when the paparazzi would hassle him again. “So, my place it out of discussion.” You concluded and Tom tugged you against his chest. “I am afraid so, darling.” He said gentle. “That´s ok…I do love my home, but I know what I am gaining when I say goodbye to it.” You smiled up on him and he smiled back.

 

Tom was right, there were a lot of questions to be answered. But frightening as it might have been the first second, it was nice to lay out the ground work for your shared future…

Looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes always made you a little dizzy. You took a breath and smiled, encouraging Tom to go on. He frowned a little and shifted more to his side.

“Are you thirsty? I think I need something to drink!” Kissing your forehead, he entangled himself and got off the sofa. Bewildered you watched him walk into the kitchen. That was the question? You slowly sat up and just then registered that Tom walked into the kitchen without waiting for your answer. Something was amiss with his reaction and you stood to follow him.

 

“Tom?” You asked softly as you saw him bracing himself on the countertop.

“Darling?!” He looked up and smiled shyly. “You sure made it sound like you had a profound question to ask, not only if I was thirsty…” You managed a grin and walked to hug him. Toms arms came around you immediately. He took a deep breath and rested his head on top of yours.

“Sorry for that, I got cold feet.” He said honestly.

Your head snapped up to look into his eyes.  “Cold feet?!” You asked for him to elaborate.

Toms soft and shy grin got a bit bigger. “Yes, and given my shoesize… BIG cold feet.”

You couldn´t help but chuckle and stroked down his back. “But why? If there is something on your mind just get it out, I´ve noticed it before…as we left Sarah’s place.”

Tom stole a quick kiss. “You are to perceptive love!” He then took your hand and walked the both of you back into the Livingroom.

 

Sitting down on the sofa he tugged you onto his lap and put a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. “I don´t know how to formulate the question without scaring you because of it´s bluntness.”

Now your belly flipped because of the anticipation you felt and you needed to take a calming breath.

“It scares me more not knowing what makes YOU of all people somehow lost for words.”

Tom chuckled and gave you a loving kiss. “I just want to get it right, no need to be scared….I think!”

“TOM!” you rumbled. “Would you please just get it out before I lose my mind!”

 

Toms grip on your hips got a little tighter and his lips parted.

“I want you to move in with me!” He blurted out, almost stumbling over his words because they left his lips so fast. His eyes went huge as his brain processed the fact that he just had vented his need to you instead of asking you if you´d even consider to move in. The colour left his face and his eyes searched yours for any clue if you were mad, dumbfounded, taken aback or maybe even willing?!

He gulped and tried to remedy his words hoarsely. “What I meant to say…” he took another deep breath. “YES, I want you to move in! But that should have been a question… instead of dumping my need for you to be close to me on you like that.”  Toms gaze got soft. “Darling, would you please consider the possibility of us sharing a home? Sharing a bed? Sharing a life?”

 

As you still gaped open mouthed at him without the slightest ability to formulate words, Tom got a tad nervous. “I know it´s sudden but…we are together every free minute I have… and I would love to come home to find you in it.. in OUR home!” Tom another time searched your face for answers.

“Darling…please say something!” He took your face into his hands for a moment. “I love you!” he whispered softly before breathing a kiss onto your lips. As if that woke you out of your stupor you blinked and wrapped our arms around Toms shoulders.

 

“You sure?!” You asked and looked at him. “Absolutely!” he said, happy you didn´t jump up and flee.

“I…” You started but Tom interrupted as you didn’t go on.  

“There are only 2 possible answers. YES or Not yet…” he grinned a little.

“No isn´t an option?” You asked with a smirk because of his cheeky way to tell you he would not take no for an answer. “Nope!” he popped the p. “No is not an answer. Either it is YES – which I would very much recommend- or it is Not yet, which means it will be a yes tomorrow or latest in 3 days!” His disarming delightful smile made you laugh. His eyes were so blue and sparkling with emotions that you had to touch his face softly with a shaky hand. 

 

“Yes!” You said and a bubbly laugh escaped you before you smiled so bright it hurt. Tom was no exception. He started to smile so radiantly that a single tear left your eyes. He too had watery eyes but before you could say anything else, he started to pepper your face with kisses and toppled you over onto the sofa with him hovering above you. “You said yes!” He grinned and gave you another kiss. Laughing, you said “Yes, it was either yes or not yet, so I thought yes would be the right answer to choose!” Tom laughed deep and nodded. “Oh yes!” He seemed genuinely happy. “This were an awful lot of yes´es” the both of you laughed. Still hovering over you he lowered his lips onto yours and initiated a long and very intense kiss to seal your decision for good.

 

Tom licked his lips as he lifted his head and looked into your eyes. Slowly he got up and held out his hand for you. After taking it, he walked you to the bedroom. Tom closed the blinds and only lit a nightlamp before he got back to you and took you into his arms again, pointing to the big frame. The picture of you and him with Dylan on the wall perfectly symbolized how content and happy you felt again this moment. “I love you Tom!” You whispered before he smiled softly and gave you a soft kiss.

“And I you…” he breathed against your lips. And he not only said it another time this night, he showed you too…

 

Waking up the next morning alone in Toms bed made you think that everything was just a dream. You slowly sat up and yawned. Tom took this moment to walk in with a tray full of breakfast and delicious smelling tea. “Good morning Love.” He smiled and sat down the tray to climb back into bed and give you a kiss. “Breakfast in bed?” You asked, smiling near his lips as he pecked you another time. “Mhm…” he rumbled and sat down properly to get the tray. “I thought we could talk about…yesterday.” Tom smiled. “There are some questions that need to be addressed.”

You took a cup of tea out of Toms hands and smiled at him. “And those questions would be?”

Tom took another cup for himself and looked into your eyes. “If you would like to move in here, if we should go looking for another place, for example. When we answered those questions there would follow others depending on our answers.” He grinned a little as you looked like a dear in the headlights. “Too much?” he asked softly. You laughed a little and shook your head. “No, but it seems I am not awake long enough to comprehend more than grunts.” Tom laughed and kissed your cheek.

“Maybe tea first, questions later?!”

 

Nodding you grinned and took a sip of tea while Tom popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Setting down the cup you looked at him. “What would you like…stay here or move?”

Tom chuckled. “Seems like my tea works fast…” He faced you and tilted his head. “I don´t really know, or care. This was just a house to me where I came to when I got back from work. But with you…I want a home. A place where you can literally feel the love radiating when you walk into it. A place where love lives, where family comes together, where I feel safe and loved.”

Smiling you looked into Toms teacup. “Are we having the same? Or is this poets brew?”

 

Tom laughed out loud and rolled his eyes a little. “You know exactly what I mean!”

“Yes, I do and I would love for our home to be like that.”

Tom was in deep thought for a moment. “I do like the cosiness of your flat, but we would need more security…” Tom scrunched up his face “…then again. It really is COSY and a bit on the small side, there would be no room for my study or our combined books.” He was right, it was a one person apartment and there would be no way for it to accommodate 2 people, let alone giving the security and room for him to be save when the paparazzi would hassle him again. “So, my place it out of discussion.” You concluded and Tom tugged you against his chest. “I am afraid so, darling.” He said gentle. “That´s ok…I do love my home, but I know what I am gaining when I say goodbye to it.” You smiled up on him and he smiled back.

 

Tom was right, there were a lot of questions to be answered. But frightening as it might have been the first second, it was nice to lay out the ground work for your shared future…


	33. the one with thoughts

Two weeks after your first talk about moving in together, Tom and you had decided that you would move into his home after he got back from the press tour for the last movie he did. He would be away for 6 weeks, flying around the world and through different time zones which would give you the time to sell your flat and pack up your things. Tom would have liked for you to sleep directly at his place because it was more secure than yours and he hated that he had to leave you for such a long time, but you could reassure him that you would be fine at your place and needed the time to get everything ready for the move. After work you made the commute to Toms home and keyed open the door. The day after he had asked you to move in with him, he had given you a little stuffed gorilla (similar to the one Dylan owned) with a key around his neck. You smiled at the memory and that little stuffed symbol of how it all began sat next to the paintings he had gifted you in the first weeks of knowing each other.

 

“Tom?” You called out and dropped of your bag. “In the study!” came the answer but then you heard him talking more but clearly not to you. He was on the phone. “Yes, that is actually very convenient.  Thanks for letting me know. I will call you back in an hour. Maybe you could get the plans and forward them to me? Yes, that would be even better. Thank you! Yes, I will call back. Bye.” Tom hung up and turned to look at you. “Hello Darling!” He laid down his phone and took your face into his hands in a soft grip. “How was work? I missed you!” You smiled up to him and laughed softly.

“You facetimed me and talked to me during my break.” Tom grinned. “Like I said. I missed you. PLUS I need to fill my mind with you to be able to take solace in the weeks we do have to spend apart!”

“Stop being so darn cute!” You grinned and kissed his smiling lips. Tom chuckled and stole another kiss. “There are some news.” He looked into your eyes. “The agent/architect who sold me this house just called. My neighbours who own the other half of the house moved out and want to sell. I had demanded to be asked first as I bought it.” Walking into the kitchen with Tom he poured you some water and sat down with you. “So, there is the question if I…WE want to buy it and remodel both half’s into one big house.”  You took a sip of the water. “Wow, we could play hide and seek in it afterwards.” Tom chuckled. “I am fairly certain Dylan would like to join!” He took your hand into his and stroked your palm with his thumb. “It may seem a bit big for now, but if you look further into the future….” He let the sentence hang in the air and just smiled.

 

“Handbrakes Hiddleston!” You chuckled and Tom just shrugged with a grin on his handsome face.

“Think about it while I make you dinner!” He said and got up. “We could take a look at the plans in an hour and a half if you want to. But there really is no pressure. We could just pass and stick with our original plan.” He bend to get a kiss and started to prep some food for the both of you.

After a moment you stood and hugged him from behind. “I´ll take a shower and think about what you said.” Tom leaned back and caressed your arm  for a second. He wanted to say something at first but choose not to. He took the pressure away and either way he would be happy to just have you move in. There was always another chance, another place the both of you could move too when you needed more rooms somewhere in the future.

 

The hot water did wonders to your tense shoulders after work. You closed your eyes and just let the water hit you for a moment. This house was a really nice house. It had a decent garden and was not too far away from the main city. Also it was secure and remote enough for Tom to feel safe and be able to move without being photographed all the time. And to be honest. Something like that in London was not very often to get. The neighbourhood and the nearby Parks gave the feeling that you were not in a big city at all. You could always say no after seeing the plans, but it would be dumb not to look at them.

 

15 minutes later you had dressed and walked back into the kitchen. “God, that smells divine!”

Tom grinned and nuzzled your neck. “Mhmmm it does!”

“I talk about the food!” You chuckled. Tom grinned “I´m not!”

Sitting down after you helped him get the plates, Tom poured you something more to drink.

You could see that he wanted to ask how you decided but he kept his silence for the first bites.

Laughing inwardly you decided to put him out of his misery.

“Tom?!” You started. Tom looked up mid bite and you chuckled a little because of it.

“Are you laughing at me?” he narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating.

“Am not!” you grinned. “Oh yes you are!” He said in his Loki tone and leaned forward.

“You are getting yourself in a lot of trouble little pet!”

 

Goosebumps broke out on your arms and you bit your lip, Tom chuckled.

“Remind me to continue this later…but for now I am to curious what you wanted to say before you found my way of eating funny!” You looked at Tom and smiled. “I thought about it.”

Tom watched you but let you pick your own pace of revealing your thoughts.

“I think we should look at the plans and talk about our ideas what to do with the possible new space. My flat should sell fast so I could use this money to invest into our shared home….even if it will not nearly be enough.” Tom smiled and reached for your hand over the table.

“We can always say no…even after looking at the plans.”

 

You talked a bit more about why it would be a good idea and the pros the both of you found were outnumbering the cons by far pretty soon. After dinner Tom made the call and the both of you got ready to meet the agent. Tom drove the both of you into town and to the office. He took your hand as you walked in and kissed your knuckles in a reassuring way.

It didn´t take long for you to be awestruck by the images and ideas of the architect. It looked cosy but open spaced and so damn good that you thought it would be a dream. Tom chuckled as he saw you literally getting heart eyes as the architect mentioned the walk-in library next to the study and visible from the bigger Livingroom. “I need you to stop there Mr. Williams. I am fearful that you will steal my girl otherwise.” Williams chuckled and you just grinned and nudged Tom. “Sorry!” you said blushing.

Tom leaned in and kissed your cheek. “You know how much I like that in you. Never apologise!”

 

After that Mr. Williams disclosed what buying the house and remodelling it would cost. It sounded like a fair amount but nonetheless it was a hell of a lot more than you could contribute just now.

“It may sound much at first, but properties with this grounds, habitable surface and in this location would cost nearly three times as much at this time. Increasing in the next years to come.” Mr Williams elaborated. Toms hand stroked your upper leg under the table. He knew that this was much to take in for you, but he wanted you on board and not buy it himself and drop it on you as if you would not be worth to be included in the decision. For him you were it. He knew that he would build a life with you, that he would do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable and most of all equal.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Williams. If you would be so kind to give us some time to think about it. This is no decision we want to make on a whim.” Tom smiled and stood. “But, I´d like to take the plans with me in case we say yes but want to change a few things up.” Mr Williams stood and nodded. “Of course!” He got the plans together and handed them to Tom. Saying your goodbyes Tom walked you to the car and opened the door for you. “Talk to me!” He said as he drove the car into traffic and put his hand on your knee. “It´s a lot to process, Tom. But I give you that, It looked like a dream.”

Tom smiled and gently squeezed your leg. “It did. It looked like a home for a family.”

 

He was right, but you knew that you would not sleep much this night!


	34. The one with a fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and follows!! I LOVE YOU

The next 2 days Tom didn´t press you for a decision. He just carried on normally and made it easy for you to really give it a good thought. At work you discussed everything with Clara while you had your lunch break. She gave you her thoughts and it really helped putting things into a straight perspective.

Also, Sarah´s words from the dinner you had with her after dropping Dylan of echoed through your head.   _“You do love him…No, I mean you LOVE him…as in marry him and grow old together kind of love. That look is no teenage love look, or let´s see how long you will interest me look.”_

 

Yes, you loved him deeply and you did think about the future with him. So, the question essentially was if you were ready to start literally building that future or if you needed more time to really accept that he was the one for you.

 

In the evening you got back to Toms and smiled as you saw Dylan’s small shoes next to Toms.

“Anybody home?” You said as you walked into the… “Oh boy!” You said astounded and started to laugh. “I think I might have accidentally walked into the wrong house!”

A small head popped up. “Noooo You did not!”

Where once had been Toms Livingroom now was a tremendous and astonishingly big blanket fort.

Toms head popped up next to Dylan’s and he grinned boyish. “Look what we build!”

A bubbly laugh escaped you as you saw the glee on both boys faces.

“I didn´t know you owned that many blankets and pillows!”

There where ropes stretched through the room supporting the blankets. The table and chairs helped to make even more room inside the fort. It really looked like a childs dream come to live.

“Cooommmmeee in!!!” Dylan excitedly yelled and Tom opened up the entrance for you.

 

“Oh you did not!” You laughed as you crawled in and saw the bed mattress on the floor.

“Of course I did!” Tom said grinning and followed you back inside. Dylan slumped down on the mattress and flapped his arms and legs. “Isn´t it AWESOME??” You laughed and sat down to properly look around. “It is!” You said but Tom just grinned. “You have yet to see the best!”

“I do?” You asked in disbelieve. Tom nodded and patted the mattress. “Lie down..”

You did as asked and Dylan almost instantly cuddled up to you. Tom positioned himself on the other side and looked into your eyes. “Ready?” He asked and smiled so sweet it hurt. Nodding you could not tear your gaze away from him until Dylan screamed “WOoooooaaaaaa!” And you turned your head. Lights filled the fort and turned it into starry sky.

 

Toms hand found yours and he leaned over to breath a kiss onto your forehead. “Welcome home Darling!” You could only stare and smile at the man that had build his nephew a dream like blanket fort. Yes, this was home… HE was home!

 

 

A big smile spread on your face and you squeezed Toms hand that held yours. He turned his head and looked into your eyes. The lights reflecting in them.

“Twentythree….twentynine…twentytwelve…” Dylan shook his head and started a new.

“One…two…” Tom chuckled and you lifted his hand to your lips and kissed it.

Dylan entangled himself from you and crawled to the lights to be able to almost touch them whilst counting. Tom turned sideways and just smiled. You mimicked his position and said softly.

“Welcome home indeed…” You grinned. “Let´s do it, Tom!”

Toms eyes got big “Darling, as much as I´d love to…But Dylan is here!”

You started to laugh. “Get your mind out of the gutter Hiddleston and think again!”

Tom looked irritated for a moment but then his eyes got big again…and a little teary.

“You mean…let´s do it! Lets…” his voice got hoarse and you finished for him. “Let´s build a home that lasts!”

 

Tom gulped and without turning his gaze away from you he said a bit louder for Dylan to hear.

“Hey buddy. I need to kiss (Y/N) RIGHT now. So you better close your eyes for a moment if you don´t want to see kissy stuff!” Dylan giggled and hid behind a pillow. Tom chuckled and tackled you into the pillows. His lips found yours in a hard but yet loving kiss that held so much emotion that you nearly chocked up. Tom rolled around and took you with him. Now half laying on top of him he kissed you again and again. “We are buying the house?!” He asked still near your lips. “We are building a home?” You stroked his cheek and nodded. “Yes Thomas!”

Tom smiled so bright like all the lights inside the fort combined.

 

“Are you done yet?” Dylan asked still hiding behind the pillow.

“For now!” Tom laughed and lightly threw a pillow at Dylan.

Dylan retaliated directly and hit Tom in the face. “Ouch!” Tom laughed but his face got all serious as he saw you giggling and holding your belly. “Dylan?!” He said. “See that? (Y/N) is laughing at me. I think she needs a pillow fight lesson!” Dylan nodded enthusiastic and grabbed 2 pillows.

The grin on Toms face turned Loki and you held your hands up. “Oh no! Please… I surrender!”

Dylan jumped up “TOOOO LAAAAAATEE!” and attacked.

Pretty soon you were a giggling mess that got hit by pillows and tickled by Tom.

Totally out of breath you laughed out “I surrender! I PROMISE ICE CREAM!”

 

That got Dylan to stop and crash next to you. Tom wasn´t yet convinced. “Annnd?” He asked.

“KISSY STUFF!” Dylan tried to help. The three of you burst out into laughter and collapsed onto the mattress. Tom taking you into one and Dylan into the other arm.

“Uncle Tom?” Dylan asked some time later, as everybody had caught their breath.

“Yes buddy?” Tom looked at his nephew.

“Are you going to move?” Tom stopped short and frowned. “No, why do you think I will move?”

“Be…Because before the kissy stuff…you said you´d build a home…”

Tom smiled and hugged his nephew closer to him. “No, I am not moving. Let me tell you what will happen in the next months.” Dylan looked up and nodded.

“(Y/N) and I are going to live together…here in this house. We will just make this house bigger and change some rooms. Maybe you can help paint a room? Maybe we can have a cuddly blanket fort ALL the time in this room…and some toys for when you visit (Y/N) and me?”

Dylan smiled “Can we have a sleepover then?” Tom chuckled. “Of course buddy!”

 

Dylan seemed to be happy with Toms answer for a moment. Tom turned his gaze to you and smiled before he kissed you softly as you stroked his chest. He had such a big heart and he loved his family dearly which only let you fall even more for him. Dylan sat up and looked at you.

“can I get my Ice cream now? Oh…I forgot.. PLEASE!”

 

An hour later and with a belly full of ice cream Dylan got picked up by Sarah who almost looked awestruck by the blanket fort. “Thomas, this is…” Tom grinned. “To quote my nephew. AWWWEEESOOOME!” Sarah chuckled and nodded. Dylan held up his arms and Sarah picked him up.

“I get to paint a room!” Sarah frowned and Dylan giggled. “Uncle Tom makes this house bigger and (Y/N) gets her own room!” Tom started to laugh and tugged you into his arms as Sarah looked at the both of you for clarification. “(Y/N) and I will share a room, Dylan.” Tom grinned and kissed your forehead. “You are moving in?” Sarah asked with a big smile. To your nod she came over and hugged you and Tom. “CUDDLEBALL!” Dylan giggled and made everybody laugh.

 

“We are buying the other half of the house and remodel it into one.” Tom said with a happy smile.

Sarah hugged him again and then you. “That is tremendous!”

After some more minutes Sarah and Dylan said their goodbyes but outside, she turned one last time and said. “Better call Mum and tell her. This little man here can´t keep secrets when cookies are involved, you know that!” Dylan looked intrigued. “Granny has cookies?”

 

Tom laughed and nodded. “I´ll tell her, don´t worry. Good night buddy!” He waved back at Dylan before he closed the door and looked at you. “Sarah is right. You and I are visiting my Mum.” He took your hand after grabbing the plans with his other and tugged you into the garage. “Now?”

“Oh yes! Before Dylan spills and we are on the receiving end of my mother’s wrath!”

You chuckled and followed him. “Do I get a cookie?”

“If you play nice!” Tom grinned and kissed you thoroughly before he opened the car door for you. 

 

Some 25 minutes later Tom rang the doorbell and looked like he could burst out of sheer happiness.

“Tom?” Diana opened the door. “Oh, what a surprise!” She smiled.

“Hello mother. (Y/N) wants cookies!” Tom grinned and you chuckled. “I would not say no to one of your cookies, but Tom wanted to tell you something!” You hugged Diana back as she greeted you.

“Maybe come in first?!” Diana laughed and closed the door behind you.

Tom walked into the kitchen, casually asking. “Did you talk to Dylan tonight?”

Diana followed him “No, not yet. Why?” But then she snickered.

 “Ahhh. Dylan, cookies. Spill it Thomas William Hiddleston!”

 

Tom chuckled and took out the plans.

“That´s your house.” Diana said and took a closer look. For a moment she was pretty silent while she went through the different plans and images.

“Are you buying the other half and remodel?” She looked up and Tom smiled before he hugged you from behind. “Yes, WE are!”

“WE?!” She asked but started to smile brightly.

“Yes, we!” “Oh, I am so happy right now!” She hugged Tom and kissed your cheek.

 

In between going through the plans with Diana her phone rang. She answered it and chuckled as she put it on speaker after saying hello. “Granny!” it was Dylan. “Uncle Tom build me a blanket fort and it was huuuuuge and cosy and we had a pillow fight and I got ice cream and (Y/N) and Tom will share a room. I wonder if he gets her another bed or if it´s one like mommy and daddy have.”

Tom chuckled and whispered “Tattletale…he didn´t even get a cookie!”

Diana talked a bit to Dylan and after saying goodnight to her grandson she laughed.

“Exactly how fast did you come to me after Dylan left?”

 


	35. the one with 3 tiny attackers

 

Diana fixed up some fast dinner and the three of you ate while discussing how everything would fit into Toms schedule. He would be away for 6 weeks. But you really didn´t see any problems there. Besides him being away that long. It was the perfect time to get work done in the house while you still had your flat to live in. If the house would not be ready by the time Tom came back, he could just live with you for as long as it would take. Diana seemed genuinely happy that Tom and you had made that decision together and she promised to help organize everything if you needed help at any stage.

As you said your goodbyes, she hugged you and then Tom. Whispering something into his ear that made him smile and kiss her cheek.

 

Tom drove the both of you back home and as you walked into the house you laughed.

“You do have a lot to clean up tomorrow!”  
Tom looked at you. “Tomorrow?” You nodded. “Yes, I just feel like crashing and sleeping in your blanket fort!” Tom smiled and came to hug you from behind after he put on some quiet music. A soft kiss to your neck made you shiver. “Sounds wonderful to me! But first I will call the architect and give him the go!” Tom softly nibbled your earlobe while he blindly grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and just took one look to dial the number. He put the phone on speaker and waited with you in his arms. “Williams!” “Yes, Hello Mr. Williams. It´s Tom Hiddleston. Sorry for calling late, but I just wanted you to know that it is a definite yes from us. We will buy the house and want you to remodel it. There are only some slight changes we need to discuss with you.” Tom softly begun to sway with you to the music. “Oh! Splendid Mr. Hiddleston. Yes, please do come in tomorrow and we can sign the contract and revise your ideas.” Tom kissed your neck. “Yes. Thank you, Mr. Williams. I´ll be away for approximately 6 weeks in 3 weeks’ time. If you´d be able to make this project a priority while I am away…” “Of course! Just come in tomorrow and we can discuss any details regarding this project. Give my congratulations and warmest regards to your girlfriend. You made absolutely the right decision!” Tom chuckled, said his goodbye and whispered in your ear “Yes, I did. Falling for you was the best decision my heart ever made!”

 

He threw his phone onto the sofa and turned you in his arms. “Let´s do it!” He grinned mischievous.

“We already bought the house…You want to do what?”

“YOU!” Tom grinned sexy and rid you of your shirt.

“Get your mind in the gutter (Y/N)!” He teased like you had done as Dylan was still with you.

He walked you backwards to the blanket fort and held open the entrance.

“Inside!” He growled darkly and you bit your lip as you crawled inside and onto the mattress.

Tom opened up his button-down shirt and tugged it out of his pants before he got onto all fours and crawled sinuously inside and made you lie down while he kissed you with a hunger that made you moan. 

 

Tom somehow had killed all the lights but the ones inside the fort. The music was a bit louder now and he smiled down on you before he let his free hand roam your almost naked upper body.

Tom pushed your legs apart with one of his and pressed his groin against yours. The both of you undressed each other without breaking the kisses or the caressing of the other. Tom took his sweet time to scramble your brain thoroughly and completely before he himself sought the pleasure he had given you already. Only to take you with him another time.

 

Your head lay on his chest afterwards and Tom played with a strand of your hair. His eyes were closed in blissful relaxation. “Thomas?” You whispered. Tom stirred slowly and opened his eyes. “Hmm?” He cuddled you closer. “I love you!” Tom smiled deeply and initiated a kiss. “And I you!” he whispered near your lips before he covered you with a blanket and got even more comfortable. It didn´t take you nor him long to fall asleep. In a blanket fort. In his livingroom.

 

The next morning you tried to get up without waking Tom in the process but he had you in such a entangled position against him that you had absolutely no chance. You chuckled softly as he grumpily huffed as you lifted his arm from your belly. “Sorry love…” you whispered. “..I need to get up to get to work…” Tom pouted slightly and hugged you closer again. “Thomas…” you laughed and kissed his nose. “…sleeping…can´t move!” He murmured. You gave him another soft kiss. “I really need to get up now…” Tom opened only one eye and sighed as he let go of you. “Alright. I better clean up the mess Dylan and I made yesterday…” Tom grinned then. “He really is a little tattletale…Good that we went to my mothers directly.” You laughed and nodded. “No secret is safe with little ones that age!”

Tom chuckled. “Give him a hug from me when you see him.”

 

You got up and went into the bathroom. Out of the blanket fort came a huff. “As much fun as it is sleeping in here…It´s a shame I can´t see you walking naked to the bathroom.”

Laughingly you stepped into the shower.

 

Later at work you got a text from Tom. He was finished cleaning up the livingroom and would pick you up at 3 after work to go to finalize the wanted changes and sign the contract. You still were nervous about this step, but you knew it was the right choice. You wanted a future with Tom and you just got a reminder why as he walked in with a smile on his face and got tackled by 3 of his reading buddies. Tom chuckled and shrugged to you as 2 hung on his legs and one tried to climb up into his arms. “Are you here to read again?” One asked. “Sorry buddy, today I am just here to pick someone up.” “But Dylan is already at home!” Came a voice from his other leg. Tom grinned and said. “Oh, is he? Hmm…then I have to pick Ms. (Y/L/N) up instead.”

 

You watched with a grin on your face and Clara nudged you. “Go rescue him, I take over from here!”

Thanking her with a smile you walked over with your bag slung over your shoulder. “There she comes!” Tom said and the 3, clingy boys grinned. “But you have to bring her back!”

“Hmmm… do I?! What if I want to keep her for myself?” The littlest one, now sitting on his foot after giving up on climbing that mountain of a man looked wide eyed. “But who´s gonna help me put on my shoes then?” Tom started to chuckle but sighed playful. “Ok…maybe I will bring her back…tomorrow.” The trio let go of Tom slowly. “Why do you need her anyways? You already have your shoes on!” Tom looked at you with a grin and tried to hold back his laughter.

 

He hunched down to be eye to eye with the little one and said. “You are quite right. I do have my shoes on. And I need her because I do love her very much…” Your heart melted. The little one seemed to think about it for a second. “Like I love Mr. Pookie?” Tom looked lost. “Mr Pookie?”

You chuckled softly. “His favourite Teddy bear.”  Tom smiled now. “Ah yes, I see. Yes!”

“Ok…” was the short answer and he wiggled away to find something else to play with. Tom got up and grinned. He wanted to lean in for a kiss but stopped himself, not knowing if it was appropriate. He took your hand instead and smiled. “Ready to go?” You nodded and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

 

Half an hour later you were in the office going over some changes the both of you had agreed on. Tom had a great sense for style but also regarded the practical side pretty well. 3 hours later the final drafts were on the table. One really could not tell that it had been two half’s of a house when you looked at the layout of the rooms and how the houses would be connected. The Architect told you that the house was designed to be one in the first place so Tom and you would return it to its natural state with slight modernisations. Tom went over the schedule to start the renovations and you agreed on a start in 1 week. He would stay at your place for the days before he had to leave on Press tour so they had almost 8 weeks’ time before he would be back. The coming week you´d help him clear out some rooms where they needed to work in. As it was time to sign Tom laid his hand on your leg and leaned over to kiss you softly. He signed first and with a big smile handed you the pen.

 

It amusingly eased your nerves as you saw that his hand was slightly shaking too!  

 

 

 


	36. The one with a bit of trouble

The deed was done. Tom and you had signed the papers and the house would be one big wonderful dream. This night Tom took you out to dinner and the both of you celebrated together. The smile on his face was just the cutest sight. Tom leaned in and gave you a soft and very sweet kiss that tasted like the dessert he had had with a mix of pure Tom. “Let’s go home?” He whispered near your lips and you laughed softly as he lifted his hand to get the bill without waiting for an answer.

 

Tom helped you into your jacket and took your hand in his as he led the way out of the restaurant. Only to stop shortly before the glass door as flashes hit him left right and centre. You stumbled into his back, not thinking that he would stop short. “Ooops sorry..” you mumbled. Tom turned slightly to look at you. “My bad, didn´t think we would be greeted with THAT…” Shortly before a press tour the paparazzi would get worse, awaiting his departure. Someone must have tipped him off, telling the press where he was tonight. He tightened his grip on your hand a little. “Ready?” He asked with an excusing look on his face and kissed your forehead lovingly. “Don´t let go…” you said and squeezed his hand. Toms gaze softened. “Never!” He pulled open the door with a last deep breath and looked down. “Careful with the steps love!” He said as the blinding flashes made black dots appear in his vision. Questions were thrown at him or his name was shouted to get his attention. Toms grip on your hand tightened even more as a reporter just stepped into his way and blocked him, Tom instantly shielded you behind his back.

 

“Something to celebrate tonight?” he asked and shoved the microphone into Toms face. “Or are you just saying goodbye to her before you leave on press tour…alone?” The implication wasn´t outspoken but it was clear by the phrasing of the words what he actually meant.  Tom clenched his jaw and stepped to the right. The reporter changed tactics and now bullied you. “How does it feel seeing him leave to meet women all over the world? Doing interviews with beautiful women who wouldn´t mind keeping him company for a night?” You gulped but kept your head down and followed Tom who tried to clear a path to his car. He was clearly tense and by the look on his face just short of bursting. He was a patient man who was generous with giving his time to reporters or fans but this sod of a person just tried to aggravate him to the point where he would snap. He could handle being mistreated to an extend but he could not handle seeing you harassed with questions that were obviously hurt- and spiteful.

 

Your hand began to hurt a little by how tight Tom was holding on to you. He keyed his car open and wrenched he passenger door almost against the chins of the still following reporter and his crew. Tom got you close to his body and blocked the way for you to get into it. He closed the door and wanted so badly to look deadly into that reporters’ eyes but decided with a somewhat clear head to keep it down and just get into the car. His jaw was still clenched when his Jaguar roaringly came to live as he stepped on the gas to get away as fast as possible. He did not say a word on the drive back to the house and you just needed to breathe through the turmoil of emotions that just had crushed you a little. Until now you had had only somewhat friendly encounters with fans and the few reporters you had met but this had been something else. You knew Tom was not THAT kind of a man, he would not go around and cheat like a maniac who could not keep it in his pants, but nonetheless the questions had hurt.

 

Inside the garage he mumbled a quick “Sorry” and got out of the car. You watched him walk into the house with his phone in hand probably calling Luke. A sigh left your lungs as you got out yourself and headed straight into the bathroom. You felt like you needed a shower after all those eyes and prying questions had been on you. The hot water felt good as it hit your tense shoulders. You took your time behind the closed bathroom door to get your emotions in check again. When you walked out, wrapped in a towel Tom sat still fully dressed on his bed and looked up. His eyes were weary and his jaw still cramped together. You walked closer and reached out to stroke through his hair. Tom took in a sharp breath and grabbed your hips to get you closer. His head came to rest against your belly while his arms hugged you tight. Softly you started rubbing his shoulders and kept him close.

 

He was clearly struggling and frankly so were you but you knew you would not be able to keep it together when he was gone if you let that dickhead get to you with his imputations. “Tom…” You softly spoke up. Tom sniffed one time and nodded still close to your belly. “Hey…” You leaned a bit backwards. Tom did not look up instead he spoke nearly whispering “…I…I would never!” Now you started to get mad! Mad like, going back and probably slapping some ass in the face for the first time in your live. You tried to stop the feeling of anger slithering up your body. Tom did not need that right now.

 

“I know…Thomas…I know!” You said as softly as possible. “Hey…please look at me!” You took his face into your hands and lovingly tilted his head upwards. Toms eyes were a bit red. “You…you had the door closed. I…GOD, I was so angry inside the car…I am sorry!!” he mumbled.

“The door was closed because I don´t like cold air creeping in when I am naked and wet under the shower. You know that!” You tried to smile. “And I was angry too. But NEVER because of you. It was not your fault that they knew where we were OR that they showed up and harassed you. I can´t imagine how you have cooped with such pricks till now!” Tom wrapped his arms around your waist again. “I ignored them…but as he hurt you with those questions. I wanted to punch him in the face for it!”

 

“He was not worth it…He is not worth to even let him get to us like that with something we both now was just out of spite and to get a reaction.” Tom looked up. “There will be no one else…It´s been you…from the very first moment you smiled at me!” Your gaze got soft and your insides all mushy as he said it with such honesty in his voice. Stroking through his hair you smiled and bend down. “I just signed up to live with you… so you better mean that!” Tom grinned for the first time since leaving the restaurant again. The tension leaving his shoulders to make room for something else. Something, he had already wanted as he had asked for the bill. This night should have been a celebration of your step into a shared future and he would be damned if he´d let it get ruined from a bloody idiot!  “Need me to prove it?” he asked with a slight tease in his voice. His big hands already wrenching the towel off your body. You laughed and shivered as the cooler air hit your still heated body.

 

Tom chuckled and got up. Wrapping you in a tight embrace and hoisting you up. He carried you to the dresser and sat you down on it. “You´re mine!” He breathed against your lips before a hot kiss burned all the anger away that the both of you had felt moments before. Your hands helped him undress with eager and unsteady movements. His jacket and shirt dropped to the floor but there was no patience left in him. So, Tom just opened his pants and tugged the front down to free himself before he buried himself inside your clenching walls with a deep thrust. “And I am yours!” He groaned and started to move like a man possessed by lust and the need to brand you as his.

The 2 bottles of cologne on the dresser fell over as yet another deep thrust shook it. You gasped and held onto his strong shoulders, coming apart in his arms while his hard and fast lunges into your body made you blissfully sore for the next day.  Tom, in his own climax, buried his head in the crock of your neck and sucked and nibbled your skin after his moans and his hips came to a rest, leaving a love bite...

 

“Oh my god…” You gasped with a low chuckle and Tom started to chuckle too. He slowly retreated out of your body and shoved his pants down while kicking off his shoes. Hoisting you up again he carried you to the bed and slowly laid you down, peppering your front with kisses. “I had imagined something more romantic when I asked for the bill…” He said and looked into your eyes. You giggled and said “screw that...” Tom snorted “Oh I believe I did just…screw that…” He grinned lopsided and kissed you passionately. “We ok?” He asked as he cuddled up to you. Snuggling even closer you put your hand on his cheek and smiled with a look into his beautiful, bright blue eyes. “Yes…we are…”

Tom let out a content sigh and kept you close throughout the night.


	37. The one with a goodbye

The next week was a busy one. Between working, packing things up before the workers would come in to get busy in the house, helping Tom move some stuff over to your flat and deciding on some questions the architect had regarding interior design you and Tom tried to have at least two quiet evenings before he had to leave. It wasn´t that easy to say the least. Some reporters camped out before your flat which aggravated Tom to a point were he paced the living room, dishevelling his hair further and further. Tomorrow he had to leave early in the morning and you were cooking a nice dinner for your last night together.

 

“What if they don´t leave when I am gone? What if they follow you around and start to harass you again?” Tom clenched his jaw together while he took a quick peak out the window. “They are not on private property, so I can´t call the police to get them gone…” You set the oven on a lower flame and turned to hug Tom from behind as he was bracing himself onto the dinner table.  One hand of his instantly covered yours affectionately as you began to talk.

“Remember…we had a similar conversation before. And I said no `What ifs`…”

 

Tom sighed and closed his eyes as he felt your head came to rest on his back. “I remember love, But the difference was that we were in my -now our- more secure home and I was by your side.” He tensed a little as he continued “…by tomorrow I am half a world away and can´t protect you…”

Breathing a kiss between his shoulder blades you tried to ease his mind a little more. “And again. I remind you of something I have said before Thomas. You can´t always protect me from drunken men…or in this case bloody paparazzi.” Tom turned and looked into your eyes. “I too remember that! And my answer to this statement of yours was. To hell I can´t!”

 

So, you had heard correctly back then.

His gaze got intense. “Come with me! Take an absence of leave and join me!” You closed your eyes for a second and stroked down his chest with one hand. “Thomas, I can´t just follow you around and wait the whole day in a hotel room while you are working… probably around the clock from what I have seen on your schedule.” You made him sit on a chair and sat down on his lap. “And besides…We are renovating a WHOLE house while you are away. I need to stay here in case there are questions AND move our stuff back into it while cleaning out this apartment.” 

 

Tom groaned and rested his head in the crock of your neck. “Dammit Darling! I hate it when you are reasonable!” You chuckled and kissed his head. “I promise I will be careful and if I don´t feel safe at any time I will call for help.” Tom just huffed near your neck. You silently laughed.

“I can feel that love! You are making fun of my need to protect you!” He lifted his head and tried to look stern…and you tried to keep a straight face. “Am not!” you hid a grin. Tom snarled and stood up with you in his arms. Walking over to the sofa and tossing you onto it. He was about to jump as Police lights lit up the windows and you heard muffled commotions. “What….” Toms head snapped up and he walked closer to the windows, you following but your phone rang before you could get there.

 

Picking up you said. “Yes, this is (Y/L/N)”

“Hello my dear!” Mrs Wilson greeted cheerfully while you put her on speaker.

“I just wanted to let you know that one of those…gentleman…waiting outside stepped onto my flowers and tossed his cigarette into my garden which set my doormat on fire.”

“Oh god, Mrs Wilson I am so sorry!” Tom started but she interrupted him.

“No one needs to know that I accidently tossed a little accelerator and a burning match through the mail slot in my door.” She chuckled. You started to grin and clapped a hand over your mouth.

“Anyways my darlings. The police will make sure they are occupied the rest of the night. They were very lovely to a frail old woman like me… So, enjoy a peaceful evening! And Thomas…”

“Yes Ma’am…”

“Have a save journey and be a dear and bring me some croissants when you are back from your press tour! Toodeloo…” and she hung up. Tom and you looked at each other as if asking if that really had happened just now, then you both started to burst out laughing.

 

Tom took you into his arms and kissed you with his smile never leaving his lips. “I think you will be safe without me for a while. Mrs Wilson might be a better Bodyguard than I could probably hire!” You hugged him tight and chuckled softly. “Can we now stop pacing the livingroom and have a nice last dinner together?” Tom kissed your head and nodded. “Yes, I just need to make one last phone call. Then I am all yours for the rest of the night. Without interruptions and without divided attention.” Rolling your eyes playfully, you pried yourself off of him and walked back to finish the dinner. Tom took out his phone and called his assistant Luke. “Yes, Tom here! Before you pick me up tomorrow morning stop at the bakery on Gloucester Avenue and get some croissants and fresh baked buns. Also set up a delivery to Mrs Wilson right across (Y/N) apartment….No…Yes, every day… Yes…No, I will not leave my phone on. See you tomorrow morning! Bye!” Tom hung up and shut his phone down before walking into the kitchen and helping you with the last preparations.

 

 This night belonged to the both of you. He made sure that you had his complete attention. During dinner you talked a bit about the house and how you would handle decisions that needed to be made by the both of you. There would not be a lot of decisions as the both of you had already made sure that everything was settled prior but the few that would come up Tom was certain you could handle without him. After Dinner you watched a movie together. All cuddled up on the couch and missing utmost of the plot because you mostly relished in the fact that Tom kissed you senseless. At one point you just grabbed the remote and shut the TV of. Toms head came up and he grinned.

“Was my choosing of movie not to your liking?” You giggled and said “I have no clue what we have…” you made air quotes “…watched…at all!”

 

Tom chuckled sensually and hefted himself up. “Alright. I will tell you which film is now about to begin shortly!” He grabbed your hand, tugged you up and with a quick motion threw you over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. You giggled breathless and asked. “Film?!” Tom patted your behind and grinned. “Yes! Film!” He started walking to the bedroom. “It´s called `No sleep till morning…comes´ “

You laughed out of breath. “That sounds like a Thriller!”  Tom snickered and tossed you onto the bed, riding himself directly of his shirt. “Try again!” He rumbled darkly.

“Action?”

Tom grinned mischievous and shoved his pants down. “Again!”

You bit your lip and crawled backwards on the bed.

“I am starting to think… Adult Content is involved!”

 

The deep chuckle out of his throat as he started to sneak his way up your body in just his tight boxers vibrated up your legs. “Darling… Ever spoke out the word Porn?”

“Thomas William Hiddleston! You are so British I never thought you knew such words!”

Tom watched you with hooded eyes as he pressed his groin against yours.

“Have you READ Shakespeare?” He teased and kissed your neck. Wrapping your arms around him you laughed and closed your eyes. “Is there a plot I need to be aware of?” You asked.

“You getting naked…that´s all the plot I need!”

 

Oh, you did get naked. And the title of Toms movie was very accurate. There really was no sleep till morning dawned. Snuggled up against his warm chest you drew patterns on his skin with your index finger. Tom twirled a strand of your hair around his. He sighed “Luke will be here in an hour…I better get under the shower now.” You hugged him closer instead of letting go. Tom chuckled and kissed your head. “Love, it will be my pleasure to take you with me under the shower like that. But getting dressed or getting through security at the airport might be a bit more unfeasible.”

 

You lifted your head and looked into his eyes. “I hate it when you are reasonable!” You quoted him and stole a kiss from his chuckling lips. Getting up you stretched naked as you were and Tom growled as he wrapped an arm around your waist and man handled you into the shower, the both of you laughing. “JUST washing Mister! I am sore for the next 6 weeks!” Tom laughed out loud “Mission accomplished then!” He started the water and kissed you lovingly.

 

The hour was almost up. You had made a quick breakfast and a hot cup of tea for the both of you as Tom gathered his last things. With a smile on his face he picked up the notebook you had gifted him as you barely had known each other and put it into his backpack. He was just done drinking his tea as the bell rang on your door and you opened it for Luke. “Hey (Y/N)” he said you and hugged you in greeting. “I delivered your baked goods and did as ordered!” Tom smiled. “Thank you, Luke.” Luke nodded and took the luggage out of the entrance and loaded it into the trunk while Tom turned to you. “You promise me to stay safe?!” You smiled and nodded. “Only if you do!”

 

The both of you hugged and kissed goodbye until Luke cleared his throat. “We really need to leave now.” Tom sighed and held on to you for a moment longer. “I love you!” He whispered into your ear and gave you one last deep kiss that had to last until he would be back in 6 weeks. “I love you too!” You said with a voice that betrayed you and broke at the end. Tom clenched his jaw and stepped out without letting your hand go until the very last moment. You would have gone to the airport with him but this time he would not go through the normal check in where you could have said your goodbyes. He would meet up with Ben and some other actors in a Lounge and be driven to the plane directly. No flying coach this time.

The car door closed.

A last wave.

A last blown kiss and they drove off.


	38. The one missing Tom

There was not much time to mope about his departure. The day he had left you went inside your bedroom and found a shirt with a note on it on top of your pillow.

 

_My Darling,_

_Since you are stealing…oh sorry, BORROWING my shirts all the time I thought it would be a nice change if I just leave you one behind. Went a bit wild with the aftershave on it as you probably can tell / smell. Oh…and Darling… Don´t search for your favourite (your fav. Colour) shirt. It might have taken it with me!_

_I will miss you tremendously_

_YOURS always_

_Tom_

Smiling you shook your head and chuckled softly as you cuddled up in bed with his shirt besides your pillow. It didn´t take long and you were fast asleep. Given that you had not had any sleep last night it was not surprising. Tom too fell asleep right after boarding the plane. Ben chuckled and snapped a picture of him hanging in his seat, open mouthed and dead to the world. He sent it to you. Capturing it with: _What did you do to my friend?_

 

Awaking in the early afternoon you laughed as you saw the picture and shot a quick text back. Writing Tom too afterwards, but a little less snarky. Tom facetimed later that day as he had settled into the hotelroom he shared with Ben for the first 2 nights.

“At least we have two separate beds…” He grinned into the camera. You chuckled as Bens face showed up behind Tom. “Yes, otherwise your boyfriend might have cuddled up to me in the middle of the night!” Laughing you shot back. “Your loss, he is a great cuddler!” Tom grinned. He was so happy you got along well with Ben and Sophie. They were two of his close friends and the four of you had been on some dinner dates together since Sophie and you had befriended each other. Ben gave you a little privacy and went to take a shower while Tom and you talked a bit more before saying your goodbyes as their ordered dinner arrived.

 

The next 2 weeks you went back and forth between work, your flat and the house. The workers had already done the breakdown of the walls that needed to go and remodelled the staircase. It seemed like the architect- Mr Williams -was hell bend on getting everything done before Tom came back. You and Tom had not talked on the phone for nearly 5 days now. The different time zones and his and your schedule messed everything up so that all you could work out were texts and voice messages. Week 3 was particularly overloaded with work for you. You had put your apartment up for sale and started to pack up bit by bit. In the house you had some minor mishaps that needed your attention but after one meeting with Mr. Williams it was all back on track. Nonetheless had it eaten up almost 4 hours of your time that day. Sarah had seen your exhausted face as she picked up Dylan the next day and had messaged her mother.

 

In the early afternoon on your day of a knock sounded on your door. You opened up and a laugh escaped you. Dylan stood before you, his arms and belly totally wrapped up in bubble wrap with a big smile on his face. Behind him were Sarah and Diana. Sarah held some folded boxes and Diana a basket full of fresh things from the market. “Thought you might need some help!” Sarah said and Diana added. “And some home-made food. You look like you haven´t eaten properly in a while!” Dylan interrupted your upcoming answer with a giggle “Wanna do something funny?” he asked. You went down in front of him and nodded. “hug me reeeaaaally tight!” He stage-whispered. Already knowing what would happen you laughed inwardly and went in for the hug. The bubble wrap popped and Dylan started to giggle so infectious that you laughed out loud and kissed his cheek.

 

The three came in and went to work with you. After a while Diana went into the kitchen in favour of prepping dinner. Dylan had fun tossing the wrap paper around or wrap up some stuff that would not break easily. After a while he took to painting on the boxes where they had to go in the house. He could not write but he just begun to draw on them what he thought would look like a bathroom, the bedroom and so on. As he got tired of that he sneaked of into the bedroom with a puzzle he had found in your stuff. On the table your tablet started to light up. It was Tom. Smiling you took it into your hands and pressed the video button.

 

“Oh god Darling, it is so good to see you again after what…7 days?” he started and smiled a bright but very tired looking smile.  “Hey…” you said full of love. Sarah popped up behind you and said. “No dirty talk, brother. There are children and family present!” You snorted and Tom burst out laughing. “Hello dear sister!” Out of the kitchen came Diana’s voice. “Hello Son!”  Tom looked stunned. “What, mother too?” You nodded and turned the tablet to the kitchen so that he was able to see his mother.

“They came to help me. I am sorry Thomas. I am hijacking your family!” Tom laughed softly and said. “Darling, they are your family too! Sadly, not officially for now but if my mother has stolen your kitchen you are family.”  Dylan came running out of the bedroom. Seemingly he had done more than just the puzzle. He had wrapped his butt in bubble wrap and giggled. “Ooohhh Uncle Toom!” he yelled. “Look!” he went in front of the tablet and jumped up. As he landed on his butt the bubble wrap burst and gave loud plop sounds. He stood up giggling and did it another time. “Sounds like farts!” he snorted and fell over laughing, popping some more bubbles in the process. You nor Tom, Sarah or Diana could hold their laughter at that sight. “Seems like I am missing out on a lot of fun!” Tom said and smiled as Dylan said. “No worries Uncle Tom. I will hide some bubble wrap for you! Pinkie Promise!” Tom thanked Dylan and looked at you again through the screen. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Dylan, help me set up the table!” Diana said and winked at you. “Don´t you have to pack up some things in the bedroom…” Sarah added and you laughed but took the hint and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind you.

 

“You ok love?” Tom asked and touched the screen with a finger as if he wanted to reach through it. “I am doing ok Tom. Missing you though…” Tom smiled with a sigh. “Yes, I miss you too, very much so!”

You sat on the bed and took your fill looking at him. Even though you had a hell of a lot to do, 3 weeks were long and the nights were particularly lonely. Tom got comfortable on his bed too while you talked for a while but mostly looked at each other. You could see how tired he was. “How late is it were you are?” you softly asked as he snuggled up to his pillow. “1 in the morning…I need to be up by 5 to get to a morning show.” Oh god, this really was taking a toll on him. “Go to sleep Thomas…” you said lovingly. “…have not seen you for so long…” he yawned but closed his eyes.

“You need to sleep for a while…otherwise Ben will send me messages again. How will it look when you fall asleep on the sofa on Live TV?” Tom chuckled and opened up his weary eyes a second.

 

“Stay until I´m asleep?” He asked and closed his eyes again after he dimmed the light. “As long as possible…” You whispered and smiled as you saw him drift of into sleep in under 3 minutes.  A soft knock on the door sounded about 2 minutes later. Sarah’s head lurked in. “Dinner is ready” she whispered as she saw you holding up your finger to your lips. You nodded and looked at Tom for another time. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Signing of with a sigh you went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Diana looked at you. “How is my son?” She asked with a smile. “Very tired…” you answered honestly as she took your hand. “All the more need for you to keep your strength for the next weeks. You don´t have to do everything alone you know.” She smiled. “My son was right; you already are family!” Your gaze got soft and your eyes started to water. Diana gave you a soft hug. “Now, let’s eat and then pack up some more!”

“Yes Ma´am!”

 

By the end of week 4 the heavy work in the house was done. The floors were laid, the bathrooms finished and the interior design work started. The bookshelves from floor to ceiling were beautiful. The whole new bigger livingroom came to live with a fireplace that was uncovered as a special addition you did not know before. You started moving things into the finished rooms in week 5- of Toms time away- with the help of his family as well as Clara and Bens wife Sophie. You were grateful for all their help and especially as Diana helped you set up Toms study just how he would like it. It were long days and even longer nights being at work and unpacking in the house but you wanted it ready for when Tom came home. He and you managed to talk once a week and he was very curious how the house was getting along. You did send him pictures but left out some details in order for him to be surprised when he saw them for real. In the last week before his return it was clear that you would be able to spent the first night in the house when he got back. Mr. Williams had hired a cleaning crew as the last things had been moved over and everything was done. Diana had taken over in the garden for the last 2 weeks and it looked stunning. As Mr. Williams handed you the new keys to the door one day before Tom would come back, you stood there and gulped.

 

“Somebody has to pinch me!” You said breathless and Diana just hooked her arm into yours and smiled. “I will do nothing as such. You have worked to hard to get everything done and unpacked in time for me to pinch you know. You should be feeling your sore muscles to give you a hint that it really is not a dream. Are you sure you don´t want to spent the first night in the house today?” You shook your head. “No, I want to experience this with Tom.” Diana smiled and nudged you. “Then come and stay with me tonight. I will cook something for us and you can have a good night’s sleep before you pick up my son tomorrow!”

“Have I told you that I love you?!” You hugged Diana. Diana chuckled and hugged you back. “Love you too dear. Now come on before I change my mind and want to sleep in that dream house of yours myself!”  Laughing and arm in arm you and Toms mum walked to the car. You could not wait to pick up Tom tomorrow.


	39. The one picking up Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long !! I am burried in work and I hope to get more time to write again soon!!!

Back at Dianas home she made you take a hot shower while she prepped some food. You had just wrapped yourself in a big fluffy towel as you heard Diana coming closer to the bathroom talking to someone on the phone. “Dear?” She asked and knocked. “Yes…” You opened the door and looked at her. “I was just telling my very impatient son that the both of you have to bunk for a week in my guestroom as you gave up the keys to your former flat today.” She winked. “He does think I am pulling his leg so I told him that you were already here just having a shower before dinner.” She handed you the phone. Keeping a chuckle to yourself you took the phone and said “Hey love!” Tom groaned on the phone. “So it´s true…”

You grinned and teased. “I missed you too, so nice to hear you!”

Tom chuckled “Oh yes, sorry. Hello Darling!”

Diana winked at you and closed the door of the bathroom again.

 

“Don´t get me wrong darling. I love my mother dearly but I was planning on staying in bed with you for 2 days straight!” He laughed softly as he heard you chuckle at his words. “You are still picking me up tomorrow?” You heard the smile in his voice as he thought about seeing you again after 6 long weeks. “Of course! Would not miss it for the world!” You answered and smiled to yourself.

“I am currently finishing packing up. Our flight will take of in 4 hours. I will touch down at Heathrow by 10.15am London time.”

“Yes, Luke texted me your flight information and which gate I´ll need to wait at!”

“I suppose I would offend my mother, asking if we should get a hotel for the week?”

“Oh yes! Don´t even think about asking her!” You laughed a little at Toms playful sigh.

“Alright, I got to finish up here. Can´t wait to see you tomorrow, darling!” His tone got so soft.

“Me too Thomas! I´ll wait for you at the gate!”

You said your goodbyes and quickly dressed afterwards. The smell out of the kitchen made your stomach rumble in a loud cry for food. You put the phone back on its station and Diana grinned as you walked into the kitchen. The both of you shared a laugh and then had a quiet but very delicious dinner. A glass of wine later you almost fell asleep sitting in Diana’s garden.

 

Diana softly touched your arm. “Go to bed dear…you have exhausted yourself quite a bit the last days!” You groggily smiled and thanked Diana with a kiss to her cheek. “Good night!” She smiled and watched you walk inside. She was happy Tom had found a woman that not only saw the man he was behind the famous actor, but a woman that loved him with a strong and tender heart. It did not take long for you to fall asleep. After you had shot a loving text to Tom and set your alarm for the morning you hit the pillow and your eyes fluttered shut.

 

The next morning you woke with a smile and a feeling of butterflies in your tummy. You helped Diana prep breakfast and could not wait to get going to the airport. Asking Diana if she wanted to come with you for the 10th time today she laughed and said. “No, love. I will wait another day. Tomorrow we will have a nice little party at your new home. Just hug my son for me and then enjoy your first walk through the house together!”  

 

It was time to leave for you. Driving Toms car was still a thrill for you but today you were just giddy to get to the airport in time. As you walked into the arrivals area you saw that his plane had touched down already. The luggage in process. You smiled and straightened your top another time. Checking the sign again 5 minutes later you saw still the IN PROGRESS lighting up. But not a minute later the door opened and Tom came out with a security guard of the airport next to him. Your heartrate picked up and the smile on your face brought tears to your eyes. Or was it the sight of him? Tom stopped short for a second but in the next one he let his backpack fall and jumped the little fence that was separating the doors from the area where you were waiting. The security guard laughed and picked up his backpack. Toms smile was big and bright as the both of you made quick strides towards each other. With outstretched hands Tom grasped your head in his hands and plastered a kiss onto your lips that took your breath away. He hugged you so very close after that kiss that you could not have moved if your live had depended on it. Laughing you hugged him back and snuggled into his chest. You could feel his erratic heartbeat. He was as emotional as you were. Your heart almost beat out of your chest. Tom leaned back a little and smiled down on you. “Hello darling!” He said full of emotion and with wet eyes. Standing on tip toes you started a new kiss. Tom chuckled and lifted you up into his strong arms.  

 

A deep sigh left you as you leaned your forehead against his. Slowly Tom set you back down and smiled. “Finally, home!” he breathed. The security guard cleared his throat with a chuckle and said. “Mr. Hiddleston. I think you should better be going. Otherwise you will be flooded in the next minutes.” Tom smiled and said “The flight had 2 school classes on board. I got found out and had to hide most of the flight with the crew.” Tom chuckled a little. “They got my luggage out at the plane and escorted me here. So that I could get away before everyone would come out.” Oh dear…

Your eyes must have gotten big but Tom just grinned as if he had seen stranger things. He turned to the guard and thanked him with a handshake. “Thank you for all your help!” The man just nodded with a smile and handed Tom his backpack and luggage.

 

“Let´s get going darling!” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and started to walk with quick strides. You led him to his car and after loading in the luggage he hugged you to his chest again, softly pressing you against the car. “I missed you…” you said silently and Tom just smiled before he dipped his head and kissed you deeply. His tongue invading your mouth with sweet strokes that made the butterflies in your tummy turn in to hot, boiling want. Tom broke loose with a gasp. “Next time I am taking you with me!” he declared in a deep and sensual voice. You started to laugh and rested your head against his shoulder. “I am inclined to say yes to that offer!” Tom laughed and stepped away to open up the car door. “Is my mother waiting or can we take a detour to our house. I am very curious how far along everything is?!”

 

Smiling you handed him the car keys and said. “Drive to the house!” Tom grinned and got to the driver side after closing your door. Inside the car he leaned in one more time to steal yet another kiss before he started his car and smirked as the roar vibrated through your bodies. The commute to the house took a little while due to a lot of traffic on the streets. Toms hand rested on your leg and the both of you talked about the last weeks. Tom told you some funny stories and asked you how you coped with the workload you had had the last 6 weeks. His mother telling him on the phone more than once that you were one hell of a woman. Tom lifted your hand to his lips and breathed a kiss on it. When he parked the car before the house, he lifted his brows in question. “No workers today?”

 

You got out of the car and grinned. “Maybe they are having lunch break!” Tom got out too and followed you to the new, bigger entrance. He started to grin as he saw how clean everything was… even outside. “You are not a very good liar darling!” You blushed and giggled. His face lit up and his eyes got big as you held out a new set of keys for him. “It is ready?” he asked with a gasp leaving him, slowly taking the keys out of your hands. “Open up Thomas! I haven´t been inside after the cleaners got out yesterday.” You said with a bubbly laugh. Tom put the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open with a little push from him but instead of walking in he turned to you.

“So, are you telling me this is the first time we walk into our FINISHED home together?!”

You nodded and Tom grinned wickedly.

“Splendid!” Without waiting another second, he hitched you up bridal style and grinned as you laughed and held onto him. “I am not a bride… I can walk inside!” You laughed out.

Tom lifted an eyebrow. “Shut up darling!” He began to kiss you and took a big step over the threshold, stopping after two more steps and setting you down slowly without breaking the kiss. He kicked the door shut with his foot and looked deep into your eyes after his lips left yours.

 

“Welcome home!” He said with a big smile. 

“Welcome home!” You echoed, smiling brightly too!

 

Tom took your hand into his and turned to take a step into his future with you.


	40. The one with a new home

You could feel Toms heart beating hard and fast. For some seconds the both of you just stood there gazing into each other’s eyes. Toms soft but nervous chuckle made you grin.

“I am afraid to turn around!” He admitted with wet eyes.

“Looking into your eyes, knowing where I am standing with you…I am afraid the bubble bursts and I wake up alone, in my old bedroom, without you…” You softly placed your hand on his cheek and breezed a kiss onto his intoxicating lips. “I am going nowhere…THIS is not a dream.” Another kiss, one that lingered before Tom took in a deep breath and turned away from you with closed eyes.

“Alright!”

 

He squeezed your hand a tad bit harder than he would usually do before he opened his eyes to look through the open double door, directly into the big livingroom. Tom gasped and took the few steps with you only to let go of your hand and turn in a circle to take the whole room in. The slow smile that spread on his face was a sight to behold. A giddy laugh burst out of you as he saw the fireplace and looked at you with wide open eyes and an open mouth. “THIS….” He pointed to it and snapped his mouth shut because nothing more was coming out apparently.

“…was not there before.” You finished for him and went to hug his side.

Toms arm came around you immediately and hugged you to him.

 

Together the two of you went into the walk in Library and Tom gulped as he saw all his books combined with yours. Silly as it may seem, seeing your books next to his was emotional for him. It was a definitive sign that you really had taken the step to move in with him. To build something for a shared future. Tom kissed your forehead and hugged you closer with a deep breath.

“All those books…” He started with a breaking voice before clearing his throat. “…how are you still able to lift your arms?” Chuckling you cuddled up to his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat before answering. “I had help…and I was hoping to soak in a hot bubble bath later.”

Tom laughed “I think we can arrange that!”

His gaze landed on a closed door. “My study is behind that door, right?” You nodded and smiled as he looked into your eyes. “Probably full of boxes that I have to unpack in the next weeks…” He said and went to open the door. You hid your wide grin as Tom shut the door to open it again.

“That is _unbelievable_!!” He turned to you and his eyes were on fire. “How did you do that?” Tom went inside to look at his workspace. Everything was exactly like he would have put it himself, everything catered to his sometimes-odd work ethic.

 

Walking over to lean on his desk you grinned. “You owe your mother a big bouquet of flowers and lifelong strawberry cakes!” Tom chuckled and lifted you up onto his desk. He came to stand between your legs and tilted your head up with a finger under your chin. “And what do I owe you?” His voice dropped deep and oozed inuendo. His lips hovering above yours without touching them.

“You have not seen the rest of the house yet…”

Toms big hand crumpled your shirt into his fist on your back. “Right now…” He pushed you against him. “…I don´t care. All I care about _this_ moment is you, on my desk, preferably….naked!”

His lips crashed down on yours and his hands began to roam your body in a needy manner that did not betray the want he and you felt for each other after so many weeks apart. Tom made fast progress undressing you between open-mouthed kisses and panted breaths. His clothes fell, too and his burning gaze into your eyes made you shiver. “I am not going to last long…” Tom chuckled gaspingly as he pushed in with a slow thrust. Oh, you would not need long either…

 

A little while later Tom grinned as he kissed you deeply in the doorway of his study. His hands tugged down his shirt that you had stolen and donned. “Something to cross of the bucket list…”

You looked up and laughed “What? Kissing in the doorway? Tom grinned mischievous.

“No, having sex on my desk….” You burst out laughing as you saw his goofy and happy face.

“Also…Room 1 inaugurated…” He walked past you with a grin and turned halfway.

“Coming darling? There are some more rooms to _look_ at if I am correct…”

“Oh Hiddleston!” You groaned with a laugh and leaped to jump on his back!

Tom caught you with a laugh and piggybacked you into the next rooms…

 

Tom loved how the house had turned out. Every room he looked at he saw touches of him and you complementing the vibe of the chamber. He adored how much work you had put in to get everything unpacked and stored in time. In your bedroom Tom took you into his arms and put a strand of hair behind your ear. “You have outdone yourself…I love our home!”

Stealing a kiss from his smiling lips you grinned a bit wicked and wiggled out of his hold.

“I left some things for you to do after all…” Toms brows furrowed but he started to laugh out loud as you held up a hammer and a pack of nails. After handing it to him you got the picture out from under the bed. It was the one with Tom, Dylan and yourself cuddled up on the grass. Also, the frame with all of Toms gorilla drawings he had gifted you.

 

“I thought we would choose the bests spots together…”

Tom, standing in his boxers with a hammer and nails in his hands smiled so bright it almost hurt to look at his beauty. “God, I love you woman!” He breathed before the both of you went through the house again to find the perfect spot for both. The picture Tom had snapped got to hang in the livingroom, for everybody to see who would visit. “The moment I fell in love…” Tom said as he hung the canvas and threw you a broad smile. The gorilla drawings got to hang in the library. The stuffed gorilla with a key around his neck sitting on a shelf under it.

 

Tom took you into his arms with a wicked grin. “You said something about a bubble bath earlier?”

“I did…” You answered with a laugh.

“Good, I did some manual labour just now. I think I am allowed to join!”

Laughing you wiggled out of his arms and made a run for it.

“I get to control the jets!”

Tom stopped short. “WAIT? We have JETS in our tub?!!”

 

A sly smile lit up Toms face as he hurried after you…


	41. The one with a tub

“Oh god, I am in heaven!”

You chuckled as Tom sank deeper into the tub until he was chin deep immersed in the hot bubbly water. He closed his eyes with a moan and tilted his head back against the brim. “Good?” You asked with a grin. Tom opened only one eye and lifted his eyebrow.

“Good? Aren´t we sitting in the same tub?”

Laughing out loud you turned the intensity of the jets up a notch.

Tom groaned “Those jets hit ALL the right places!”  You really had to control your giggles with that man in front of you, naked, in a Jetted-Tub, in total bliss and verbalizing it as if he was having an orgasm. “Should I leave you alone?” You asked as matter-of- fact as possible. Tom now opened both eyes and narrowed them. “I dare you to get out of this tub!” His arms shot out and he grabbed your legs, flipping them around to tug you against his chest and between his legs. “As blissful as it is to get a good massage from those jets, I would not want to do this without you!” He kissed your neck down to your shoulder. “I missed you too much to let go of you for the next week, minimum.”  Smiling, you closed your eyes and snuggled closer. “I missed you too, Thomas!”

Tom hugged you even closer and chuckled softly before starting to sing:

“I'm, I'm so in love with you…”

You giggled but joined in “Whatever you want to do… It's alright with meeeee…”

Tom snickered and did the next line. “'Cause you make me feel so brand new…”

You turned your head and asked “Are you singing to the tub?”

Tom rolled his eyes and started to tickle your sides. “TO YOU, you tease of a woman! I was about to sing the next line: I want to spend my life with you… But now all you get is THIS!”

He started to tickle you in earnest. Seemed like he had not forgotten the most ticklish spots on your body while he was away. Within seconds you were a laughing, whimpering mess that hickuped

“I YIELD!!!!” Tom grinned and slowed down with his sweet torture. “Are you though?” he asked in his best Loki-Voice and just once hit another spot with his long and nimble fingers! “YES!!! I…I AM SO..SORRY” You got out between giggles.

 

Tom softly bit into your earlobe and started to stroke your skin in the hot water instead of tickling you. “Alright, you get ONE free pass…ONE, you hear me?!”

Slowly you turned your head and looked into his baby blue eyes. “Yes, sir!” Tom started to chuckle with a lopsided grin and gave you a kiss. “That is more like it!” He hummed and deepened the kiss while his hands found another way to torture you.

“Darling…” He breathed against your lips.

“Hmm?!”

“Let´s see if I too can hit ALL the right places, shall we?”

“Oh GOD!” You moaned and your eyes fluttered shut as his fingers found their way to your core and breasts with a deep and sensual chuckle from that tease of a man behind you.

 

He could play your body like a skilled musician could play his instrument. He coaxed notes out of your humming figure that you would not have thought possible. The hot water only heightened the experience, the pleasure of it. Tom was lethally focused on your, and your pleasure _only_ for the time being. He had had his quick release earlier, that had taken his edge of for the moment. And god, did he like to hear you moan his name because of the things he did to you. It gave him intense delight, to see your body surrender to him, to see you shaking out of the sheer lust he made course through your veins. You were in a haze of bliss after Tom had gotten you to shatter in his arms. When you were able to see through the fog again you turned your head with a probably dazed expression because Tom chuckled very much happy with himself. He kissed your parted lips and grinned.

“I think it is safe to say that I indeed am able to hit all the right places…with my hands only.” His grin got even more mischievous. “Just think about what I am able to do with…” His eyes went south…but before he could finish his sentence you clamped your hand above his mouth. “I do know of your…prowess!” Tom grinned, you could feel it under the palm of your hand and his eyes were dancing with sparks of delight. Slowly you took away your hand and Tom just wiggled his eyebrows. Laughing out loud you sat up straight and shook your head.

 

“I´d say we finish up with a shower and then order some food?!” Tom suddenly changed the subject which seemed suspicious to you. What had he plotted in that beautifully sharp mind of his?!

 

Tom was done quicker with showering and washing his hair than you, he didn´t even attempt to dry it. “I will order some food while you get ready…” His kissed your neck and smiled at you through the mirror you were both looking in. Watching him leave you smiled and started to get ready yourself. It took some minutes until you walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to done one of Toms shirts with a short pantie underneath. Downstairs you found Tom standing in awe before the rows and rows of books in the library. “Here you are…” You said as your arms engulfed his waist from behind. Tom leaned in and covered your hands with his. “I wasn´t playing hide and seek…yet” He grinned and half turned to be able to look at you. “I love this…our home. It turned out even better than I have imagined.” You took in a deep breath with a smile on your face.

“I do too!” Tom turned you to take you properly into his embrace.

“Slight change of plans, Darling…” Tom smiled and stole a kiss from your lips.

“All that sitting in the plane…If you don´t mind I´d like to take a walk with you…”

The look on his face was so adorable and sweet that you could not possibly deny him his request.

“Sure, I´ll get dressed properly. Just give 5 minutes!” Tom smiled and nodded.

 

Half an hour later Tom and you were walking hand in hand through the streets that would lead you into Regents Park. You smiled up to this wonderful human walking besides you, feeling more than happy to have him back. “Into the park?” You asked. “Yes, please.” He said and smiled back, leading you into the green space, along the outer circle. The both of you talked and laughed as he told you stories about what had happened on the press tour or just walked in comfortable silence next to each other. Happy to be back together again. Until Tom spotted the Boathouse and grinned a little wicked. He tugged you along and said “Lets rent a boat, I always wanted to do that!” Laughing, you followed and said. “If you row and I only get to admire you, ok!” Tom chuckled and turned to look at you. “Deal!”

 

Some minutes later Tom hopped into a blue rowboat and held out his hand after you said. “Permission to enter the boat, captain?”  
“Who said I am a captain and not a pirate?” Tom asked chuckling as you climbed into the boat with his help. “As long as you will yell Women and children first when this nutshell sinks, I am fine with both!” Tom laughed out loud and teasingly started to tilt the boat to one side, making it sway in the water. “THOMAS!” You squeaked and held on to the wood. The glint in his eyes. The lines forming around his beautiful eyes as he laughed and sat down himself to lean in to give you kiss was so beautiful to your eyes and your heart that you could not be cross with him for his stunt. The people around you at the little pier were laughing too...and taking pictures.

“Don´t do that again!” You said, trying not to smile.

“Well…” Tom started. “…I am not going to promise _that_ …” He chuckled as he saw the stern face you tried to put on. “…BUT, I will promise to be your lifeguard if you go overboard!”

Tom took the paddles into his hands and started to row you out on the lake.

 

The afternoon was beautiful, the sun still warm and the sky clear. You leaned back and tilted your face to the sun, soaking in the rays of warmth. Tom watched you and smiled. His heart was finally content again. Back home, you by his side, the house ready to start his life with you by his side.

“Darling…” He said softly to get your attention. You opened your eyes and looked into his baby blue orbs. “I love you!” he said with his heart on his tongue. Slowly you made your way to his side and brushed your lips against his. “And I love you!” Sitting back down, you took a snapshot with your phone and grinned as Tom showed of and the boat took speed to glide towards the little Island.

“Where are we going?” You asked, trying to see something as Tom rowed you closer and closer.

“Close your eyes!” Tom ordered.

“Thomas?!”

He chuckled. “Just close your eyes and trust me! You do trust me, do you?!”

“Of course!”

“Then…shut your beautiful eyes, Darling!”  


	42. The one in your new home...

The boat rocked a bit as Tom jumped onto dry land to pull it up. Sitting in it, not knowing what would happen because of your closed eyes was all kinds of startling. A hand touched your shoulder.

“Hold my hand, love!” Tom entwined his hand with yours and helped you out of the boat with his strong arms. You could feel grass under your feet. “Keep your eyes closed, darling!” You heard Tom say in a amused and happy voice. “Just some more steps!” He led you a few meters further and then stopped. His arms engulfed you from behind, his head came to rest on yours after a sweet kiss was dropped into your hair.

 

“Open up!” He said and nuzzled you softly.

When you slowly opened your eyes, you saw a blanket with pillows laying on the ground. A basket full of appetizing food, 2 glasses, champagne and water were waiting for the two of you. Tom hugged you closer to his chest. “Privat dinner on an island…”

You turned to face him. “When? How? You are incredible!”

Tom chuckled and kissed you passionately. “You are quite incredible too! After all you have done the last weeks, without my help, you deserved this…and more!”

The loving look in his eyes made you gulp a little. “So, milady. Would you care to join me for an outdoor, romantic dinner?!”  Your arms came around his neck and you nodded with a big smile on your face. Tom grinned and lifted you up. Your legs instantly came around his waist as he walked you against a tree and pinned you to it with another mind bobbling kiss.

 

Breathless but feeling better than ever in the last 6 weeks you looked at him and giggled.   
“What if they snap pictures of us like that?” You asked still laughing. Tom shrugged. “They need quite a good zoom to get us here. And even if…I don´t care! I love you. They can print pictures of me kissing you on a billboard for all I care! I´ll gladly cheer them on while they´re plastering my love for you onto a house sized wall!”

 

Leave it to Tom to turn you into a puddle of feels with words.

“I love you too, Thomas! With all my heart!”

Tom smiled as bright as the sun and stole another kiss before he set you down and walked you to the blanket. “That was put together in a hurry but it looks delicious…” He stole a grape and popped it into his mouth before he fed you one too.

“I can´t believe we are having dinner on the little island in Regent´s Park.” You grinned and helped Tom getting the food out of the basket.

 

The both of you ate while talking to each other about different things. After a while, when your tummy was more than happy with all the delicious things in it and Tom had put everything away you rested your head on Toms chest as he lay down and tugged you close to him. His hand stroked through your hair, the need to be close to you, to touch you almost overwhelming after all those weeks apart. A deep breath left him as you turned to look at him with a soft smile.

“God, I missed you darling! I am not letting you out of my sight for 6 weeks in a row ever again!”

You laughed silently. “We will see what the future will bring, but I am with you on that topic. We´ll find a solution when needed.”

 

Tom slowly turned you onto your back and hovered above your body. His nose grazed yours when he rumbled an “Mhhmm we will” before he started to kiss you slowly but very ardently.

 

His kiss turned more intense with every stroke of his tongue, every brush of his lips against yours. Toms hand roamed under your shirt and touched your heated skin. His body came half down on you with sweet pressure. The both of you parted with gasping breaths.

“I need to stop; I was ok with my love being plastered onto a billboard…” he grinned mischievous “…but I am not ok with your naked body on a billboard. That is for me alone to see!”

Laughing out loud you stole another kiss and grinned. You touched his cheek in a gesture of love and nodded. “I promise you can undress me later, in our home!”

Tom lifted an eyebrow with a wicked grin. “Oh, darling! I intend to collect that promise of yours…but now…” He groaningly rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. “I need to visualize something that is not getting me hard and ready in 1 second flat.”

 

Cuddling up to him you laughed and breezed him in. “I may be able to help with that. I wanted to keep that as a surprise but I think it will be ok when I tell you.”

Tom turned his head. “Surprise?”

“Yes, tomorrow your family will come by and we will have a barbeque in our garden. They wanted to gift us the first day and night alone together but I insisted that we´ll have a proper family get-together on the next…” Toms eyes lit up. “Oh, that sounds wonderful!” Stealing a kiss from your smiling lips he hugged you tight. “Everybody is coming?”

“Yes!”

“We need, sausages and filled mushrooms with cream cheese and…” You started to laugh. “How about we´ll go shopping in the morning. You can fill the cart with everything you desire!”

Tom grinned. “At the moment I´d put you in it instantly!”

Chortling you rolled your eyes and sat up. “AT THE MOMENT?!”

Tom jumped onto his feet and tugged you up. Only to grab you in a fireman’s carry the next instant.

“You are right. Not ONLY at the moment!” He walked with you over his shoulder back to the boat!

“Let me get you home to show you how tremendously hot my desire for you courses through my veins!” He sat you down in the boat, jumped back out again to give it a push and jump back inside as it hit the water.

 

Tom rowed you back to the pier with powerful strokes of the paddles. Very much the gentleman as ever he helped you climb out of the boat. Some people had gathered on the pier. Reporters and some tourists who had recognized him.

“Romantic Dinner Tom? Did you propose?” was one question that was shot at him. Tom looked into your eyes and silently asked if you were ok. To your nod he smiled and started to sign autographs. “Romantic Dinner, yes. Did I propose? Well, wouldn´t you like to know!” He grinned a bit wicked.

Since you had put your hands into your pockets nobody was able to see your fingers.

Tom took a picture with a fan and said afterwards. “I am feeling generous tonight. No, I did not propose, but I assure you…I am planning to do so.”

Your eyes got big  but when Tom winked and blew you a kiss you started to chuckle.

“I do love that amazingly wonderful and stunning woman over there. We just moved in together so give me a little time to properly think about something that will do her justice!”

He came over to take you into his arms and kiss your forehead.

“If you´ll excuse us now, I was away for 6 weeks and think I am entitled to one evening alone with my love!” The fans blocked the reporters’ path until Tom and you had gotten off the pier.

“Thank you!” You and Tom said unison and jogged laughingly out of the park hand in hand.  

Back home Tom closed the door with a grin on his face. You looked at him and lifted an eyebrow.

“Aren´t you talkative and accommodating today!”

Tom started to walk towards you.

“Indeed I am. I think I am able to talk you out of those clothes…and accommodate to every need you will have when I have you naked and needy under my body!”

 

“Thomas!” You said gaspingly and backed yourself deeper into the house.

“Yes love…” He rumbled and stalked you like a smooth Panther would stalk its prey.

“You are fairly overdressed….” His voice had dropped even deeper. It brushed your skin in a sinuous way as he continued. “That shirt has to go…now!”

 

You were in for a wild night, that was a sure thing!

 


	43. The one with a secret

Going grocery shopping with Tom when he was _that_ excited to host a party for his family was nothing short of like trying to get a kid on a sugar rush to sleep. He darted from aisle to aisle always finding something new to add to the cart you were pushing. One time you had to stifle a laugh as he picked up a big water gun and aimed at you with a boyish grin. 

“This one is coming home with us.” He proclaimed. To your lifted eyebrow he added. “For Dylan of course.” “Yes, of course.” But then he sneaked a second gun into the cart when he thought you weren´t looking.

“Saw that Thomas...” You grinned to yourself.

“Dammit, I should have thought of your ability to see everything that is going on behind your back! Why am I dating a Kindergarten teacher again?”

Turning around you saw that smug grin on his face.

“For one, you are not dating me anymore…we are going steady if you forgot while you were away.”

Tom grinned broadly while you talked.

“Secondly. You should have thought about that before asking me to move in with you.”

Tom sneaked his arm around your waist and tugged you against him.

“It is only inconvenient if I am trying to get away with something. I will be very happy about that ability of yours when we have some mischievous little ones of ourselves running around in our home.” He winked with an incredible handsome smile toying with his kissable lips as his big hand spread above your belly.

“And I did not forget that we are going steady. It is not nearly steady enough for me and I think it´s about damn time to change that very soon.”

The kiss he gave you made it very clear that he was deadly serious about it. Laughing you pulled away after a moment and looked up into his pretty blue eyes.

“Alright Hiddleston. You sneaked your way out of that quite well! Can we continue the GROCERY shopping now?!”

Tom laughed and let go of you. “Of course, my love.” He stepped into the next aisle and you only heard. “OH! Yes! We absolutely need fairy lights for the parasol.” And gone he was…

 

Getting everything ready at home proved to be easier than shopping. Tom knew how to prep a party. He was very helpful and saw things that needed to be done on his own. You really did not have to walk him through every step. Kissing that adorable man of yours before leaving him to his work outside to prep the salads and other things in the kitchen, you turned around one more time as he hung the fairy lights. Tom, as if feeling your gaze, looked at you and smiled. He blew you a kiss and mouthed “I love you.” before he continued and you went inside.

When Tom was finished outside, he beelined it into the kitchen. His arms came around your waist and a soft kiss was placed onto your neck. “You need my help here?” He asked near your ear.

You turned half way and smiled at him. “No, I am nearly done, just one last thing and it is all ready for your family.” Tom smiled “Our!” He stole a kiss. “Our Family, darling.” He hugged you close for a second. “If you don´t need my help I will go and heat up the water in the shower.” His voice dropped deeper. “Join me as soon as you can!”

The shiver that ran along your body made him chuckle. “I love how I am able to that to you with my voice alone…” You swatted his chest softly.

“I will not join you in the shower. I know that this will not end in a quickie. And I am not fond of getting caught in the act by your mom.”

Tom laughed and stole one last kiss. “Ok, I will give you that…but tonight you are mine again…”

Grinning you nodded “Yours alone.” 

 

An hour later you where just done with drying your hair when you heard the doorbell.

“I´ll get it, love." Tom said louder from downstairs. Putting everything away you went to join him. When you walked through the double doors to the front door you saw Tom in a tight hug with his mother. You instantly started to smile.

“It is so good to have you back home again Thomas.” Diana said and smiled up at her son before she saw you and nodded your way. “Hello love.”

“Hey Diana.” Tom loosened his hug and turned his mother to the open double doors.

“The house is incredible, mother! Have you seen it completely ready?” He asked and started to walk with his mom in his arm.

“Yes, I have. You have found one hell of a woman, son.” 

“I know mother, I am just glad she is willing to put up with me and my strange life.” Diana hugged her free arm to yours and smiled as the three of you walked into the livingroom.

“Never forget that son.”

 You grinned and said.

“He is worth every strange encounter and every minute I have to wait for his return home.”

Tom looked into your eyes with emotion in his. He could not answer loudly, lost for words but you knew what he felt. Pure love.

“Alright you two lovebirds.” Diana chuckled. “Let´s have a wonderful afternoon in this house of yours.” She let go of both arms and walked outside into the garden. Before she was out of sight she turned and winked. “You need to give me the number of your gardener…That was a marvellous job.”

Tom grinned. “I know it was you.” Diana laughed. “Well, then I am awaiting flowers as a thank you.” She walked out of sight and added louder. “…OH! And a strawberry cake from your lovely significant other!” 

Tom and you started to laugh as he turned to take you into his arms. You got on tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “The cake is already in the fridge and flowers are waiting in your study.”

Toms grin got broader. “Sweetheart, I LOVE YOU!”

The doorbell rang and you stole a quick kiss. “Never forget that, Thomas.”

“Not going to say it back, are you?!” He waited but to another impatient ring of the bell turned and walked back to the door.

 

You watched for a second, then said “I will…just wait for it.”

Tom shook his head and opened the door with a grin. For a split second he saw the face of his sister and her husband. But the hit his legs took from something, someone running against it took up all of his attention. “UNCLE TOOOOOM!!!” An excited voice yelled and hugged his legs as tight as possible. “Oh! Hey buddy.” Toms voice got soft and his arms came around his nephew in an instant.

“Just let go for a second buddy. I want to lift you up.”

Dylans arms shoot up directly and Tom hoisted him up. “WOW you got big little man.”

Dylan giggled and hugged Tom fiercely and kissed his cheek. “I missed you uncle Tom.”

“I missed you too! And thank you for the help. (Y/N) She couldn´t have done the move without you.”

Dylan smiled so bright it mad Toms eyes water with emotion. He loved that kid with all his heart.

“Why don´t you run outside. Granny and (Y/N) are already there. And I might have a present for you waiting in the garden.”

Dylan wiggled to get down and ran outside. “OKIE DOKIE.”

Tom laughed and turned to greet his sister and his brother in law. His other sister, Emma, and his father turned up just seconds later. His whole family ready for a nice day together.

Tom showed them the house while you and Diana helped Dylan with his present in the garden.

 

When Tom and the 4 others stepped outside, he had a big smile on his face. It was the first time you were meeting his father James. “Darling.” He said to get your attention from putting the salads onto the table. Looking up to meet his gaze you instantly smiled but got nervous too.

“Love, this is my father. James. Dad, this is the amazing woman I am allowed to call mine.”

Walking over with an outstretched hand you and James smiled at each other as you greeted one another for the first time. “It is so good to finally meet you, (Y/N).” James said and smiled a lovely smile that reminded you of his sons.

 

The afternoon was full of laughs and stories about shenanigans the Hiddleston siblings had pulled on their parents. The food was amazing and everybody was in awe of the home you and Tom now shared. Dylan cuddled up to Tom when you, accompanied from Diana, Emma and Sarah cleared the table. Once you were inside Tom said quietly to Dylan.

“Buddy, I need a favour.” Dylan was all ears. “I will need your help next week.” Dylan looked up to his uncle and nodded.

“Is it a secret?”   Tom grinned and nodded with a serious face.

“How did you know?”

Dylan beamed and whispered. “Because you whispered and waited until all the women were inside.”

James and Dylan’s Dad laughed and Tom soon joined in. “You are very smart, good that you are willing to help me.” James leaned in and looked his grandson in the eyes.

“Dylan, but not a word to anyone. This is a man only secret. No matter how many cookies you are promised. I´ll get you double…”

That moment you and the women walked out again. Tom and James put their index finger to their mouths. Dylan nodded and grinned.

“I´ll go play now!” And off he was, took your hand and tugged you along with him.

“Good that you didn´t go into detail, son.” James grinned.

Tom leaned back with a chuckle and sipped on his glass.

 

Some minutes later Dylan hollered from behind a bush “Uncle Tom!!! HELP!”

Tom narrowed his eyes and stood. “What´s up buddy? Where are you? Where is (Y/N) ?”

He started to walk to the bushes and tried to spot Dylan.

“OVER HERE UNCLE TOM!”

Tom came closer and the moment he saw Dylan it was already to late. You and Dylan shot up from behind the green and started to shoot at him with the two water guns. His shirt was soaked in seconds. Dylan giggled and now aimed at his pants.

Tom gasped but stood there just pinning Dylan and you down with his gaze.

“Traitor...” He said quietly. “You are both going to pay for that.”

That made Dylan laugh even more. But when Tom made a move to start chasing Dylan, he made a run for it…and you too. Tom chuckled darkly and began to chase you and his nephew through the garden. You still tried to shoot water at him but never actually scored a hit.

The others watched laughingly from the terrace how Tom got hold of BOTH water guns and started his revenge. The three of you soon where equally wet and collapsed onto the grass. Tom tucking you and Dylan against his sides saying “I call truce!”

“Truce.” Dylan echoed. You snickered and after a minute asked. “Who wants cake?”

“Cake?!” Dylan and Tom asked unison.

You stood up and Dylan jumped to his feet too. “ME!”

Tom grinned and watched the both of you. “I want cake too…but first…” In a quick move he flung you over his shoulder and grabbed Dylan under his other arm like a football. “…Dry clothes.”

 

Sarah had snapped pictures all along but the last one she made just now was the best!


	44. The one with a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there sweet humans!!! THANK YOU for having the patience to wait unusually long for an update. I have had the most stressfull weeks and they don´t seem to be willing to end. Some more bad, bad news regarding my family dropped like a hammer on wednesday and occupied my thoughts. Tonight I decided to take a timeout and do something that makes me feel better. Write. I do hope you like the new chapter and are not mad at me for waiting that long. 
> 
> HUGS to you all!!

Later that night, when everybody had gone home again and the house and garden were tidied up Tom sat in bed and waited for you to join him. Through the open bathroom door, you could hear his voice. “That was a wonderful day. I had so much fun.” Smiling to yourself you said loud enough for him to hear. “Me too, Thomas. You do have a wonderful family.”

“Did you see how much fun Dylan had?” He asked and looked up when you emerged in only one of his shirts, ready for bed.

“I did. And there was another boy having a lot of fun with those water guns…”

Tom grinned and held out a hand for you to take. “I bet he looked adorable.”

When you took Toms hand and he tugged you into bed and into his embrace you laughed softly.

“Oh yes! He absolutely did. Especially when his shirt was wet and stuck to his chest.”

Chuckling Tom made you lay on your back and hovered above you.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and I´d admit it again without shame.”

Tom grinned and stole a soft kiss with a sigh.

“I missed you infinitely all those weeks.”

You wrapped your arms around his naked back and hugged him close.

“I might have listened to your recorded sonnets every night in bed…”

Tom lifted his head and grinned so adorably sweet that you had to pepper him with kisses.

In between those kisses he said. “I…really…should…have…recorded…that…striptease….that…day.”

The both of you laughed and cuddled up after Tom killed the light.

“Oh, how do I love thee…”   he whispered after a while into your ear and kissed the spot under it that made you shudder in pleasure.

“So….sooo much…” You answered drowsily and closed your eyes.

 

Tom did not fall asleep as fast as you. His mind still occupied with some things he needed to address sooner rather than later. He just needed a good plan and a little bit of help from Luke and his friends to get everything done the way he had it all played out several times in his head. He quietly got up after he made sure you were fast asleep. Inside the bath he closed the door almost completely before he went to the shelf where you had put the necklace and ring you wore all the time.

Tom smiled as he looked at the well-worn vintage ring you loved so much. He picked it up and looked at it more closely before he tried to get it onto his fingers. A slow grin spread on his face as it fit perfectly onto his pinkie. After he had put it back, he slipped back into bed and closed his eyes with a smile.

 

Three weeks of pure bliss later Tom smiled after he kissed you goodbye and watched you walk into the entrance of your workplace. The weeks with you had been absolutely wonderful. He had recharged his batteries after the lengthy, exhausting time away for work with your help and some long, heavenly hours upon hours of just the two of you together. Talking, cuddling and well…inaugurating some other rooms in the house. Tom sighed a little. Now that you had to be back at work after your holiday, he had to occupy himself until you got back home.

Good thing that he knew exactly how he would use his time.

Tom started his car and dialled a number before switching it onto the hands-free speakerphone.  When he weaved into traffic a cheery voice greeted him.

“Ingle & Rhode how can I help you?”

“Good morning. Thomas Hiddleston here.”

“Ah. Good morning Mr. Hiddleston. I take it you are on your way to the workshop?”

“Yes, I should be there in about 30 minutes if I don´t get stuck in traffic.”

“I will open the gate for you at the back entrance.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Tom said his goodbyes and bit his lip. He was more than ready to see what he had commissioned some weeks ago. It had taken up a good part of his free time during the promotional tour but he knew that the sacrifice of sleep would be worth it in the end.

 

 

Somewhere around 4 you opened the front door, closed it from the inside and leaned against it for a second. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath was very much needed after the day at work. The kids had been rambunctious to say the least. Taking another deep breath, you smelled fire and a hint of food. Soft music was playing. With a smile on your face you hung up your light coat. Autumn was finally on its way and begun to tint the trees in wonderful colours. Your shoes were gone the next second and you started to walk through the double doors. Your breath caught when you saw Tom lighting a candle and looking up at you with a soft but very handsome smile…wearing a freakin apron above a tight white dress-shirt and dark blue pants.

“Welcome home darling.”

He walked around the little table he had prepared and placed near the crackling fireplace.  

His hand stretched outwards in an inviting manor.

“Come here…” His voice was another deep-murmured offer to come closer.

You reached out for his hand and with a soft but deliberately firm tug he had you in his arms the next instant. God, he smelled divine. His big hand weaved itself into your hair, tilting your head upwards to meet his eyes.

“Thomas…” you whispered and he started to smile.

“Mhmm, that´s my name…”

Tom tilted his head and bend downwards to greet your lips with his. But the soft kiss he gifted you at first got deeper pretty quickly. Tom groaned still attached to your sweet lips. He distanced his head just a little bit. “There is a bath waiting for you…” He stole a quick one before continuing.

“Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes…” His hand squeezed your buttocks. “…you better leave now and lock the door or I assuredly will forget myself and let our food burn.”

A soft laugh escaped you when Tom wrung with himself to let go of you. Finally, he did put both his hands behind his back and stood up straight. “Better go….NOW!”

 

Before you turned the corner to get upstairs into the tub you stopped and looked at him.

“Love you…”

Tom grinned and tilted his head a little.

“And I you….45 minutes darling!”

 

The tub was steaming and full of bubbles. You sank in with a sigh and closed your eyes for a blissful moment. This man, this humble and loving man could take the weight of a stressful day off your shoulders with a simple smile. But he had gone full out and prepped what seemed to be a romantic dinner in your livingroom …and had drawn you a bath to relax in first. A laugh escaped you suddenly. The first time he had let you take a bath and wanted to cook dinner for the both of you he had ended up in the tub with you…and you had met his mother for the first time when she dropped by unannounced later that evening. So his advice to lock the door was a sound one.

Some 40 minutes later you had dried your hair, applied a little make up and dressed in his favourite combination of tight, figure-hugging pants and a deep blue, playful blouse.  The further down the stairs you got the better it smelled. Soft music came out of the speakers and Tom smiled when he saw you coming into the livingroom. “You look ravishing, darling.” The apron was gone and the tight white dress-shirt clung to his lean, muscular form in the best of ways. It was not only due to the smell that your mouth watered.

 

Tom hugged you to him for a second and kissed your neck. “Take a seat, love. I will get the plates for the both of us.” He offered you a place to sit and filled 2 glasses with a deep red wine, then disappeared into the kitchen for a minute.  

“Hiddleston special for you milady.” He grinned and sat down your plate first. You chuckled when you saw the big white plate. “Your famous Spaghetti…” The dinner looked delicious and smelled even more so. On the side of the plate he had drawn a heart with some sauce. Tom dropped a kiss onto your hair before he sat down himself. “Bon Appetite my love.” His gaze got intense for a moment.   
“Hears to an unforgettable evening.” He lifted his glass and looked deeply into your eyes.  


End file.
